WITCH May Cry Book 1: Drake's Awakening
by Zer0the0mega108
Summary: Drake Sparda, son to the single mother Trish Sparda was once a normal kid just like his friend Will. That is until he discovers that his father was the Devil Slayer Dante, and grandson to the Demon Dark Knight Sparda. Now not only Hell, but other dark forces are hunting him down, to stop for what he could become. Drake must decided what he is, before the darkness consumes him.
1. Chapter One

**Hello everyone, I'll explain everything at the end. Just read the short prologue**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Welcome to Heatherfield**

 **(On the road)**

 _"WILL!"_

 _"DRAKE!"_

 _ **"I am you, and you are me."**_

 _ **"I AM KING OF THE UNDERWORLD!"**_

 _"I need more power"_

"Will?"

"Gah! What?" Willhelmnia Vandom, a young fifteen year old red head groaned from what seemed to be a nightmare, clutching her head in pain.

"Honey, are you okay?" The driver, her mother Susan Vandom asked. She was a beautiful dark haired woman in her mid-thirties, with dark shiny raven locks and a beautiful tan.

"Just having a dream... a really messed up dream." More like a nightmare, she couldn't believe what she had seen. It all seemed so fake, a bunch of the names in the vision blurred from her head, but one in particular, "Drake."

"Honey, I know you miss him, but we will get to see him and Trish in a few days. She said she had some unfinished business... I really hope it wasn't dealing with your father's relatives." Will understood what that meant. When Trish dealt with someone you rather got off easy, or you got broke; hard. Trish was the mother of her best/and only friend.

Drake Sparda.

The boy was something as you would call a knucklehead, always going in head first, not afraid to take a challenge, unlike her. Though despite being hated by nearly all the kids in their old school, Will was his only friend and he was glad much to her shock. Her old home, Fadden Hill was not a place she liked to think about. Her father's family, the Vandoms were not exactly the richest families there, but they were above most, thanks to her Grandmother. But the Vandoms did not get along with Will and her mother, mostly because Will mother side was not rich like her 'father's'.

Luckily it wasn't all bad, though she didn't get along with most people, Drake and his mother Trish, long-time neighbors by the way, were the best people she ever met. Trish was someone Will wanted to be when she grew up, strong, independent, brave and doesn't take bull from anyone, especially from her dad's family. The Sparda's, a last name Will have never heard of, were a family that no one wanted to mess with. Of course that doesn't stop certain people who should have their mouths closed from opening them, then receiving a beat down from Trish. Will never knew Drake's father, saying his dad died when he was a baby. The only one who knows how he died was his mother, who says he died from 'mysterious' cases'. That's all Will got from the older woman and nothing else.

She had been living in Fadden Hill for most of her life, until a few weeks ago. When her parents finally got a divorce, her mother could not take it anymore and she attempted to pack her and Will's stuff, but her father would not have it and attempted to attack them. But it was all too quick and the last thing she remembered was Drake smashing her door open and tackling her father. Just thinking about it, made her shiver, so she changed her mind to something else.

"So, when will we get there mom?" Will asked, looking outside the window for any signs.

"Be there in two hours, luckily Trish was able to buy us a nice apartment, saying she also knew an old friend there. Who has a granddaughter around your age. That would be fun huh?" Susan asked, Will mentally rolled her eyes at that. But for the sake of her mother she agreed.

"Yeah, I guess." She mumbled, truthfully she was not a people person. Minus Drake and his mother she did not make many friends, those who tried only did it for the money her father paid the child parents, especially girls.

"Don't worry, I hear her granddaughter energetic, maybe even Drake energetic." Susan joked, causing her daughter to smile at the thought, a female version of Drake was bad.

 **(Later, in Heatherfield)**

They finally arrived in the city and at their apartment building. Both Vandoms got out of the car, of course the weather was terrible with heavy rain so they had their hoods on. Grabbing some of their bags they walked into the apartment. They arrived in their new apartment which was actually very nice and one the dining table was a basket with goodies with a letter tied to it.

"Will, why don't you go put your stuff in your room. I'll order some pizza later." Susan said, Will nodded before walking upstairs to her room. She looked inside her new room which wasn't much now, but she could add some touch to it later. It had a bed, a desk, drawer and a mirror. But what really caught her attention was the frog plush toy on her bed. Walking towards it, she sat down and took the note from it. Opening up the letter she looked inside from who it was.

 _Dear Will,_

 _Sorry that I can't be there to see you, but my mom has some unfinished business to attend to. We will be there in a day or two, depends. Anyways hope you are having a great time, and make some friends... especially hot ones._

Will rolled her eyes at that one.

 _Until then, bye Willy. Sincerely, you're best friend Drake Sparda._

 _P.S. I hope you like the frog._

Willy was Will nickname Drake gave her when they were little. Actually it was probably the first time that they met when he gave her the name. He of course got the name Snow from her since his hair reminded her of the snow. Her friend was not a normal kid, for one he loved to get in trouble, and not like start a fight kind of kid, but prank bullies whenever they pick on her. Her mind changed to the plush frog toy, picking it up she held it close to her.

Outside the door, Susan smiled as she watched her daughter read the message. No doubt from Drake, the sweet boy from their old neighbors. Sure, Drake was what one would call a knucklehead, but he was the sweetest boy she had ever met and was the only friend Will had. Plus his mother was one of the greatest friends Susan has ever had, when her 'husband' wasn't supporting her, Trish certainly was. It reminded her for when Drake and Will got in trouble from her husband's mother.

 **(Fadden Hills, ten years ago.)**

 _"You need to put these two on a leash!" Susan rolled her eyes as her eardrums were also nearly destroyed from the screeching. She had her apron on because she was making a roast turkey for dinner. But it seemed fate had other ideas instead as her mother in law barged in her house, holding the kids ears in her hands, pulling them harshly. Speaking of them, a young Will sat on one of the chairs, nursing her ear and her cheeks flush in embarrassment. Next to her was a ten year old boy, he wore a black shirt and normal jeans. And while he nursed his ear, he glared at the old hag that was Will's grandmother._

 _Miss Vandom was an old lady in her fifties, but thanks to some sort of special cream she looked to be in her thirties. She also carried way to much hairspray as Susan resisted the urge to cringe her nose at the smell._

 _"Miss Vandom, they are just kids."_

 _"They are little devils!" The old woman screeched, making Drake cover his ears. Will looked down in shame, only for Drake to comfort her. Susan smiled at the affection, while Miss Vandom glared at them._

 _"They are just kids, it was just a little fun." Susan said, only for Miss Vandom to get up in her face and personal space, something she didn't like._

 _"Fun? You call what they did fun? They spray painted my pink Camaro into a terrible red!"_

 _"... Well you must admit red would look better for it?" Susan joked, getting the kids to chuckle, but for Vandom's glare to intensify._

 _"I can see why that little brat is like this. She obviously had bad parenting, and bad influence from the little demon right there." Vandom said, pointing at Drake. He made a halfhearted attempt to snap at her. "You little demon!"_

 _"Miss Vandom, Will is a good girl, she has no 'bad influence'... besides the ones you try and give her." Susan muttered the last one under her breath._

 _"Oh please, it's apparent you are not teaching her properly, much like that bitch Sparda and her demon son." Miss Vandom said, causing Susan and Drake to glare at her, and Will to gasp._

 _"Well that's just rude, you don't seem me insulting you Miss Vandom." A voice said from behind, making Miss Vandom's face pale. Will and Drake face lighten up as they ran over to the woman which caused Susan to smile._

 _"Trish, so wonderful to see you." Susan said, Trish was a beautiful blond in her thirties, her beauty was only matched by... really no one. Even if Trish said Susan was more beautiful than her, it really didn't change much since most of the men in town like to hit on the single mother. But they never got the picture that she wasn't interested and always got their asses whooped for it. Trish kneeled down to pat both kids on the head, smiling and Susan noticed she carried a handbasket with spices and vegetables in it._

 _"And how are you little red?" Trish asked._

 _"I'm doing good Trish, we we-"_

 _"Messing up my car with their stupid prank!" Miss Vandom screeched, Trish looked up at the woman, before back at the two kids, who had their heads down in shame._

 _"Drake, Will, that was not a nice thing to do." Trish said, the kids remained silent, waiting to be scolded once more. But to their shock Trish patting them on the head._

 _"But it's okay, you learned your lesson. Don't prank family... even if they banshees." Trish said, walking past the two kids and the shock faced grandmother. Before hugging Susan, which the mother returned back._

 _"Thanks for watching Drake for me, I know he can be a pill." Trish said, earning a stick eye from the young boy, and giggle from the little redhead and mother._

 _"It's fine, they were just having fun."_

 _"FUN?! Fun?! You call what they did to my car fun?" Miss Vandom asked, Trish merely shrugged._

 _"So that's what they did, I thought that was a new look. Red looks better then pink. That reminds me," Trish handed Susan the basket of spices. "I thought you could use this to spice up the turkey." Trish said._

 _"Thank you Trish, that was so swee-"_

 _"Hello?! Did you two forget your little ingrateful brats are still in trouble fo-"_

 _"For what?" Trish said, glaring at the older woman, "For spraying a car. Big whoop, they are kids, they learned their lessons and while Drake will still be punished I doubt Will had anything to do with the can spray, is that right Drake?" Trish asked, for which the young boy nodded his head. "And what are they supposed to be grateful for? Having their ears bleed out from your constant screeching... No, really that's more of a relief for them, they don't have to hear your banshee voice."_

 _"What did you say you bitch?!"_

 _"Oh right, you can't hear anyone over that ridiculous hair style." Trish retorted, making both kids laugh, Susan chuckled, while Miss Vandom fumed._

 _"Oh, and you're so perfect? How's that husband of yours? Oh right, he's dead, probably couldn't handle your bitchiness." Miss Vandom said, a cocky smirk on her lips. Susan and Will gasp, their hands over their lips and Drake glaring at the woman. Trish however remained silent over the insult, her face covered by her hair, this however scared Susan because she knew the silence only meant death afterwards. But to her amazement, Trish looked back up, a smile on her face, before kneeling down at the kids._

 _"Drake, Will, could you two be good kids and covered your ears and count to... forty. And turn around and closed your eyes." Trish ordered, both kids nodded before doing what they said. Once the kids were turned around and counting, Trish turned back to the older Vandom. That's when Miss Vandom realized her mistake as she saw the look of pure rage._

 _"I want you to think about what you said right now you banshee screaming bitch." Trish said, "You want to talk to me about husbands? At least mine stayed with me, unlike your other four husbands. Two left you because you were a bitch, one left you for another, much richer woman and the last one who I am still shocked is with you. I have raised my kid to be the best he can be, and look at yours, A gambling man who is no doubt cheating Susan, the woman who is somehow still with him, with a hooker he found in Las Vegas. My child may be a pranking little monster, but at least he means well, and is the only friend to Will for who she is, not what she is. And who cares about the car, you got about twenty in your garage, besides red looked so much better on it then pink. So I want you to take your pink stupid car and shove it right up your ass!" Trish said, hissing every word. All the while Susan was currently listening to it, enjoying every second._

 _"It's been forty seconds mom!" Drake said._

 _"Count for twenty more seconds sweety." Trish said in her normal tone._

 _"Okay!"_

 _"Now where was I? Oh yeah, and the only reason I'm not kicking your ugly ass is because one: The children are here and I don't want Will at such a young age to witness a murder. And second: Susan just washed this entire house and I don't want her cleaning you off the walls."_

 _"Don't you mean my blood?" The old Vandom asked, only for Trish's glare to intensify._

 _"I know what I said. Now with that," Trish reached over and unplugged the kids ears. "Who wants to help me and Susan make the turkey?"_

 _"We do!" Both kids cheered as they ran into the kitchen, followed by Trish. Susan smiled, before she turned her attention to the gaping and pale Vandom._

 _"So... you can leave now." With that Susan walked into the kitchen, to which she found the kids fighting which season was good for the turkey, before helping Trish with the food._

 **(Present time)**

"Mom?" Susan jumped at the sudden sound of her daughter, before she saw Will standing at her door.

"What are you doing?" Will asked, wondering why her mom was just spacing off right in front of her.

"Oh I just wanted to ask if you want Chinese, we can go to the Silver Dragon, where Trish's friend is." Susan asked, Will smiled, she was in the mood for Chinese.

"Sure, just let me set some stuff up."

"Alright, I'll be right downstairs." Susan said, kissing her daughter's forehead, before walking down stairs. She then pulled out the note Trish sent her with the gift basket, and started reading it again.

 _Dear Susan (Boy do I sound eh girl?)_

 _I hope you got to Heatherfield safely, it is a nice city. I hope you like the apartment as well, got to have the best. It ain't no Penthouse, but I think you'll like it. Sorry for not being there to greet you, I have some old things to take care of and no it isn't killing your mother in law._

Susan smiled at that one, but continued to read.

 _Drake misses Will and can't wait to see her again. We'll be there soon, from your best friend in the entire universe._

 _Trish._

Susan smiled, before placing the note on the table and slipping on her coat. Once her daughter got down stairs, they walked outside their apartment and too the place her friend talked about.

 **(Unknown)**

In a dark room, a single light glow in a circle, covering only a chess board. The chess board had its Knights, Kings, pawns, etc, everything to make it work. Then suddenly, a talon reached out into the light, slightly tapping on one of the pawns. The pawn started transforming into a human form, a girl with some sort of costume with wings, before moving it forward.

 **"Let the games begin,"**

* * *

 **And done, this was intent to be really short. It was just the prologue, I hope you guys enjoyed that, now moving on.**

 **This story will be featured around my OC: Drake Sparda, son of Dante Sparda, Nephew to Vergil Sparda, and grandson to the Dark Knight Sparda himself. This will be a WITCH/DMC crossover with elements (Major) from Bayonetta, Darksiders, Dante's Inferno (Possibly), Dark Souls (Possibly), and Bloodborne (Possibly). Drake will face many challenges, both dark and light, just to save the ones he loves. Meet new friends, old enemies, and discover the true power of the devil and just how big the universe really is. I will be doing all Devil May Cry elements... even DMC: Devil May Cry, that rewritten one of the original master piece. Is it bad? Not entirely good, but I do like some of the things.**

 **Harem:**

 **Will Vandom**

 **Irma Lair**

 **Taranee Cook**

 **Cornelia Hale**

 **Hay-Lin**

 **Mary/Lady**

 **Lucia**

 **Elyon**

 **Miranda**

 **Bayonetta/Cereza**

 **Jeanne**

 **OC(You'll see)**

 **Orube**

 **and one more that is a secret.**

 **Drake will also get all the weapons, styles, and abilities throughout the story. How he does, I already know. So hope, you are looking forward to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter Two

H **ey everyone! Glad to be back?! If not, oh well. Yeah I wanted to update this chapter next, hope you guys enjoy. First review responses:**

 **Matthew Gemm: Thanks man, I know Zero was cool and all, but for a story like this Drake works out the best. Hope you like. And yes, Susan is hot, we will see.**

 **Linkonpark100: Same here, or at least a lot... A LOT BETTER than what I did before.**

 **kival737101: She is, who knows. If people have ideas on how that can work out, they can send them through reviews.**

 **edboy4926: Thanks.**

 **Guest 1: Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Depends on how I treat the story.**

 **Guest 2: Thank you, I will try and update the True Chosen One, but I still have Attack of the Guardians and Borderlands to update, so yeah.**

 **Lycan13: Thank you.**

 **Dmc fan: I technically can, since this story is about Drake... and the girls. That all depends on how the story goes. I make no promise on the whole minimize the DMC rewritten. I will not deny it sucked, the plot, the characters... disgusting. The weapons (Besides Rebellion) were pretty cool, the bosses... not actually a fan (Seriously, that is what they a succubus No, Morrigan is a Succubus, Lilith is a Succubus... and no not the DMC version, any other, but that 'succubus' boss is some sort of tumor come to life.). But yes, it will be focusing mostly on the original, but the rewritten will be a part of it... Just read and try to understand. So when things happen, I will explain at the end of each chapter the best I can. Will we see Vergil... Possibly.**

 **Okay, onto the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: New School, new friends, new trouble.**

 **(Near Heatherfield)**

"Are we almost there?"

"Almost sweetie, just a couple more hours and we will be in Heatherfield." Trish Sparda, single mother said as she looked in the rear view mirror. Next to her was her seventeen year old son, his choice of clothing being what people would call punk these days. He wore a black T shirt, which bore the Omega symbol on it, covered by a red jacket with the words 'Devil's Never Cry', in a flame motif and a pair of blue jeans, with a chain hooked to them. He wore fingerless gloves and a brown cap over his head, an old gift from family. His blue eyes stared in front of him as his silver/ghostly hair waved against the wind from the open window.

"Can we go any faster?" Drake asked, looking at his mother.

"No Drake, as much as I want to go fast, I have a baby boy in the other seat."

"I'm Seventeen mom." Drake deadpanned at his mom's term of him.

"Still my precious baby boy." Trish cooed, pinching Drake's cheek. The young teen inwardly groaned as his mother continued to drive. Trish looked over at her son's frowning expression, she knew that while she didn't like mothering him (he was still was her adorable little baby, no matter his angsty teenage mood!), his insistence on when they would arrive and his twitching fingers told a different story. He missed Will, his only friend, best friend actually, a bond that the two formed when they were just five year olds. When Susan declared she was divorcing Thomas, Trish was all up for the idea, but it seemed that the husband had other ideas. This caused a fight between the two parents and would have gotten physical if Drake didn't step in. She was simply content to let them deal with it on their own, but her boy, hotheaded even then, couldn't stand there. That whole night ended with Thomas going to the hospital with a broken nose, leg and arm. Drake was fine... if you call a knife to the shoulder fine.

"Drake, I know you miss Will. But she will be fine, she's going to be making great friends. Especially when she meets Yan Lin's granddaughter, Hay Lin, she is a sweet one that girl." Trish assured her son. That got Drake's attention, but not for the reason she wanted.

"... Is she hot?" Drake asked with a snicker, only to get flicked in the head by his mom, "Ow!"

"I don't want that behavior when you are near the girls, got it?" Trish frowned, hoping her son will keep his perverted antics to a minimum. Of course he was still a boy going through puberty... but he was inheriting too many of his father's bad habits to be comfortable.

"Yes mom." Drake said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Good, now sit tight, we will be there in a few."

 **(Heatherfield)**

Will relaxed in the car seat as her mom drove her to the school. She found her new home was actually a pretty good place, especially the Silver Dragon. As the name stated it was a Chinese themed restaurant. When they arrived, she and her mother were greeted by an old lady, who referred to herself as Yan Lin. The food there was amazing, Yan Lin even gave them to her for free. It made her feel rude at first that she was eating free food, but Yan Lin explained that she was great friends with Trish. But on the plus side she did make a new friend, Yan Lin's granddaughter, Hay Lin. And her mother was right.

She was exactly like Drake. Definitely not the perverted part, but she was hyper, and always made Will feel happy, much like her best friend did. In fact, Hay Lin invited Will to a little friend get together today after school.

"Here we are." Will snapped out of her train of thoughts as they arrived at her new school, Shelfield Institute.

"Go on Will, and don't forget, make lots of new friends today." Will rolled her eyes as she got out of the car. She loved her mom, and knew she just wanted her to have friends, real friends. But sometimes it was aggravating to be reminded of it.

"I put a dozen extra cookies in your lunch, to help break the ice with the other girls."

"Gee, that will make me popular." Will said, waving her mom goodbye. Luckily she had an umbrella that kept her from getting wet... unfortunately the bus that drove by hit a puddle of water, making her wet (not like that, Drake!) and covered in dirty water.

"... What a way to start the day." Will muttered as she walked to the school.

 **(Inside)**

Irma Lair was a sixteen year old girl with tanned skin, short brown hair, and quite the body for her age. She and her friends Cornelia and Taranee were making plants for this project, to show that fertilizing the plant, or something like that would kill it. Hers and Taranee's were dead, but Cornelia's plant was going like she's been watering it all year long.

Taranee was an African American, she stood at 5'8, with dark hair, tied in a long braid. Cornelia was also a sixteen year old with pale white skin, long blonde hair, and a face that just screamed 'I'm the prettiest!'

"Cornelia, our project supposed to prove that too much fertilizer reverse osmosis. Which would kill the plant, not having it grown three inches like yours." Taranee said, making Cornelia scoff.

"Well I tried to kill it, I even fertilized its little butt off." Cornelia said, Irma would have retorted something, when she heard footsteps nearby.

"The judges." Irma whispered, noticing two teachers walk by. Instantly Irma and Taranee ran in front of the table, covering Cornelia's flower. While Cornelia started beating the poor thing, smashing it with her fist. The judges walked by, ignoring the three.

"Oh great, you and your little loud hammering are going to cost us a ribbon." Irma whispered harshly. When Cornelia was done, she sighed in relief, before her very eyes the plant reformed. She groaned, it was the third time this has happened.

"I think it looks great." Hay Lin said. Hay Lin was the same age as the others, she was an Asian girl with pale skin and long raven hair that had two braids, giving her long pig tails.

"Of course you do, but it's supposed to be dead." Cornelia said, before they heard an annoying laughter.

"Hey Willma." All four girls turned to see the school's bully squad leader and local big idiot Uriah, with his gangs of Neanderthals. They also noticed a red head nearby, but Hay Lin instantly recognized her as Will.

"It's actually Will." Will said, she hated when others, besides Drake, called her that. It made her even more embarrassed, when her mom called her that in front of her previous schoolmates. So when someone referred to her as 'Wllma', even this creep, it pissed her off.

"Okay Willma." Uriah mocked, getting a laugh out of his group. Will ignored them as she walked over to Hay Lin, glad to meet a new friend.

"That's Uriah, ignore him." Hay Lin said as she apologetically smiled at Will for enduring the idiot.

"Yeah, evolution did." Irma joked, getting a smile from Will, "One day we expect him to slither back to the wild." Will smiled, she liked Irma already. She then turned back to Hay Lin.

"Oh hey, thanks again for inviting me Hay Lin." Will said, Hay Lin smiled at the red head.

"My pleasure Will, anything for a new friend." While they talked, the other three listened in. Some of them didn't mind Will hanging out, in fact they liked it, but one in particular didn't.

"She invited the new girl too?" Cornelia said to Taranee, her tone filled with anger.

"Cornelia!" Taranee whispered harshly, but it seemed too late as Will looked at them. She had heard everything that Cornelia said, and it didn't make her feel any better. This caused for a silent moment between the girls, the awkwardness was real. So Will had only one thing in mind to defuse the tension.

"... Want a cookie?"

 **(Unknown)**

A being of incredible power sat in a throne room and in his chair. Said chair was connected to massive roots that expended to the ceiling. On each side of the walls were glass pictures, representing symbols. The being in general was a young man with pale skin, long white hair, and his clothes were a dark colored theme. He leaned on his hand as a man below him, his royal advisor kneeled before him.

The advisor was also a young man with pale skin. He had long blonde hair, green eyes that shone of unspeakable evil, and a green cloak covering his body.

"My lord, the interloper has escaped the main guard. We expect they will run for the mountains." The advisor spoke.

"The more success the rebels have, the more reason the peasants have to rise up. This is too important to leave to guards Cedric." The Dark Lord spoke, making Cedric look up.

"Yes, my prince." Cedric said with a hiss. Before he started screaming in rage, bones morphed out of place, his clothes turned, lightning snaked out of his body. Cedric's body got taller, massive in size and height that he over towered the dark lord. Once the transformation was done, Cedric opened his eyes to reveal reptilian eyes, a long tail smashed the ground around him.

 **"I will deal with the rebel scum myself."** Cedric growled as he slithered away, leaving the Dark Lord alone.

 **(Silver Dragon)**

Will sat in silence as five girls sat around a table. In fact all of them were pretty silent, making it super awkward.

"So Will," Taranee started, "What school did you go to before?"

"... Fadd-"

"Uh hello?" Cornelia cut Will off. "Who cares, have you guys notice a bunch of weird things going around me?" Will glared at Cornelia, she almost reminded her of the girls back at her old school... Almost.

"Oh dear, the conversation has accidentally wandered away from Cornelia's life. Whatever were we thinking?" Irma retorted, causing everyone to laugh, except for Cornelia who huffed. Will even laughed too, but she tried to hold it in.

"Enjoying your food?" Everyone turned to see Hay Lin's grandmother, Yan Lin walk into the room with a box in hand. Everyone said thank you to the old lady, who smiled in return. Will decided to actually see a fortune cookie, maybe it could get her mood up again. She grabbed a cookie and cracked it open, before taking the paper and reading it.

"You and your love," Will's cheeks flushed red, gaining awes from the others, "Will live great lives, along with others."

"What does that mean?" Taranee asked, Will shrugged her shoulders. Even that confused her, but her mind was changed when Yan Lin set down a red box.

"What's in the box grandma?" Hay Lin asked, making her grandmother chuckle.

"Excuse me girls, but let me tell you a story. That will have a special meaning to all five of you." Yan Lin begun, but Hay Lin cut her off.

"Grandma, I don't think they really want to hear a story." Hay Lin said, but her grandma shushed her. Everyone watched as she held a finger out, and she pressed something. A spiral formed in front of the girls, before taking form into several planets, circling a star. This caused all the girls to gasp in shock, especially Will.

"Holy cheese and crackers!" Will thought, before Yan Lin started talking.

"The Universe was once a single kingdom, ruled by good. But evil began to take root." Yan Lin said, Will and the girls listened in. But on the inside they were all shocked, confused really. How could Hay Lin's grandma know all of this? Better yet how can they believe it? It's not like they have seen this before.

"A veil was created, to isolate the evil kingdom of Meridian from all other worlds." Yan Lin said, as she spoke, a dark ball, a planet it seemed, covered the sun in some sort of eclipse.

"Without the protection of the veil every world, including earth, was in terrible danger." Yan Lin said, the dark planet behind her growing roots and covering the other planets.

"Meridian has been overtaken by a powerful being known as Phobos. But he is not the legitimate ruler of Merdian, they believe the true heir to the throne is somewhere here on Earth." Yan Lin said, making all the girls look at each other.

"Um, I like to wake up now." Will couldn't agree more with Irma.

"But portals, doorways have begun to open in the veil. Through which evil can cross through between the worlds. Girls, there are people called Guardians. A special group of people with extraordinary gifts. It is their job to keep the portals closed with their powers." Yan Lin said, and with a snap, the room was back to normal, much to the girls relief.

"I was a Guardian when I was your age." Yan Lin said, shocking her granddaughter. Her grandma was a superhero? Awesome.

"But now the duty has passed to your generation." Yan Lin added, while no one voiced their disgreements, everyone had one. Will especially, she didn't like the idea, her being chosen? That's something she can't do.

"Well, thanks for the snacks." Cornelia said quickly, trying to make an escape to the door, but was stopped by Yan Lin.

"Ah, ah." Yan Lin wagged her finger no. Cornelia groaned as she sat back in her seat. Yan Lin sighed, before reaching into the red box she set on the table. The girls watched as she pulled out a necklace, but this was a strange one. It had some sort of orb hanging from it, with pink glowing energy inside.

"This is the Heart of Kandracar, which contains all the elemental forces of nature." Yan Lin said, looking back at the girls, "In the last few days, you have all had unusual experiences, am I right?"

"Not counting this one?" Irma asked, Yan Lin chuckled.

"All five of you are starting to notice the extraordinary abilities. Irma, have you noticed any water near you behaving strangely?"

"Strangely not the word I would use." Irma said as she lifted her hand in the air. Suddenly the water from her cup rose into the air and circled around her hand, "I'm not going on an adventure with a bald kid right?"

"Taranee, I believe you've always been afraid of fire. But focus now, on the candle." Yan Lin said, Taranee looked at the candle. She hesitantly raised her finger, it was shaking as she tried to focus. Then, a small fireball fired from her finger, but instead of hitting the candle, it hit the end of a banana. Instantly, Irma blew out the fire with her water, making Taranee relax. Yan Lin finally turned to her granddaughter, smirking.

"My little Hay Lin, this morning you noticed your power over air." Hay Lin chuckled in embarrassment, that was not a fun morning for her. But she decided to test her powers out, so she took a deep inhale of air. Before exhaling, and releasing a powerful gust of wind, and once she was done she notice Will's, Irma's, and Taranee's hair all spiked up.

"... Sorry."

"To you Cornelia, you were given the power over Earth." Cornelia groaned, before looking down at the plant pot below her. Raising her hand, the plant started growing faster and faster until it was fully grown.

"All five of you will get better." Yan Lin said, and the more Will realized, the moment she said five, she forgot she was still part of this.

"Uh hate to disappoint everyone but I can't even do the whole take your thumb off trick. I don't have all those abilities." Will said, but she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Yan Lin.

"One of the five binds the others, and with the Heart of Kandracar unites them, summoning their power." Yan Lin said, tossing the Heart in the air. The Heart floating above Will, glowing brighter, before lowering into her hands. She stared into the Heart, it was so bright, and for a second she heard something.

 **"The Heart will be mine."**

Will looked around in alarm, she had never heard that voice before. But it was so dark, so evil, it sent chills down her back.

"Uh recap?" Taranee asked, "We have to protect the world from evil? By repairing holes in some kind of veil?" Taranee asked, in all honesty she was not up for the plan.

"This doesn't involve sewing does it?" Cornelia groaned, causing Will to roll her eyes, before she continued staring at the Heart.

"This... is so cool!" Irma cheered, "When can we start?!"

"You already have." Yan Lin said, placing a hand on Will, taking her from her trance with the Heart.

"Why tell all of us this now grandma?" Hay Lin asked.

"There is a rebellion in Meridian, but their leader is in danger. I fear a dark and difficult time is coming. Many good people will need your help. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and sweet Hay Lin. All five of you have been chosen as the new guardians of the Veil." Yan Lin said, and as Will listened on, the Heart glowed in her palm. She felt the power radiate off of it, she wondered what her ability was.

 **"Power, absolute power."** Will's eyes widen at the voice that spoke again. What was that, and why did it want her so much? Why did it sound so familiar, like from a dream.

"Ah man, this totally calls for a team name." Hay Lin said, making Cornelia groan.

"What could we possibly be called?" Cornelia asked.

"Hmm... I know. We are WITCH!"

"WITCH?" Taranee asked, Hay Lin nodded her head.

"Uh huh, with our first names it stands for WITCH (W.I.T.C.H)." Hay Lin said, Irma actually liked the idea, Taranee was a bit skeptical, Cornelia thought it was stupid, and Will continued to stare at the Heart.

"So... what should we do?" Will asked, looking at everyone for suggestions.

"Maybe you should all get used to the powers. Training would be the best first step to go." Yan Lin suggested.

"That's a great idea, and I know the perfect place. Come on guys, thanks grandma." Hay Lin said, grabbing her stuff and running out the door. Everyone said their respectable goodbyes and walked out the door, leaving Yan Lin alone. She sighed to herself, grabbing the food they didn't eat and cleaning the table.

"I hope for the best of you girls, the worse is about to come." Yan Lin spoke, she wished the girls were much more ready for what will happen. And by god, she hoped they will never have to fight... him.

For there are worse things than Phobos.

"Please hurry Trish, the Guardians will need him to be ready." Yan Lin whispered to herself as she continued cleaning.

 **(With the girls)**

Will set her backpack down with the others, standing underneath the bridge into Heatherfield.

"Oh yes, a perfect place to practice our powers." Irma said.

"You know I still don't believe any of this stuff." Cornelia said, causing Will to roll her eyes.

"After everything we've just saw, how clueless can you be?" Will thought, before reaching for the Heart.

"No offense to your grandma or anything, but she is probably deluded. Probably not enough Vitamin D." Cornelia said.

"What about the flower that grew when you just looked at it. And the pseudo water bending and Hay Lin's super breath?" Taranee said, Cornelia merely scoffed.

"Magic tricks."

"This is one good magic trick then." Will said as she put the necklace on. Instantly the necklace started glowing brighter than it was before. Before she could do anything, Will started floating in the air.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Will screamed, while the girls watched. Before suddenly, they were floating in the air. surrounded by a colored aura. Hay Lin was covered by the wind, before she was surrounded by a sphere of air. Irma was surrounded by water, before she was covered in a water sphere. The same with Taranee, but hers was fire, and finally Cornelia with green energy. Finally Will, who was covered by a purple aura of the Heart.

After a few moments, the girls broke out of their spheres, and when they landed on the ground, they got a good look of themselves. Each and every one of them looked much older now. Will noticed the attire they wore, it was some sort of light green and dark green striped pants, a green skirt, and a red shirt that covered her stomach. She blushed when she noticed her... larger assets. She looked over at the others, who also looked much different. Irma wore the same thing as she did, but her shirt was light green, while her skirt was pink. Taranee had no skirt, and wore green striped pants, and a short sleeved shirt, while her hair had several long braids standing out. Cornelia wore a long bottom dress where her pants begun, revealing one of her legs. While Hay Lin had the exact same, but both her legs were covered.

"Holy cow." Will gasped, staring at herself. To be honest she thought she looked fine, but she wondered what was the purpose of the larger assets? Not that she was complaining... that much.

"You know, somehow I cannot imagine your grandma wearing that." Irma said, pointing at Hay Lin's dress. Hay Lin was about to make a comment about it, when she notice something on her back.

"What do we got behind us?" Hay Lin asked, noticing the two pay of butterfly wings. Will and the rest looked and lo behold, they all had wings.

"What do we got in front of us?" Cornelia asked, gesturing to her body.

"Wings! We got wings!" Hay Lin screeched, while Will stared at them.

"They can't be wings, if they were wings when we went like this we be-" Will tried to move her wings, which did actually responded. Will screeched as she started flying in the air. Hay Lin tried to give it a try, but unlike Will she sky rocketed into the air. All of this flying made Taranee groan, she was not a heights person, just ask all the planes she rode in.

"WOOHOO!" Hay Lin yelled as she flew into the air, Will was also laughing as she spun in a circle.

"Oh man, does anyone have a camera? Or one of those cellphones that-Oof!" Hay Lin groaned as she ran into a cement wall.

"This... totally... rocks!" Irma cheered, before she turned to Taranee and got an idea. "Taranee, try to shoot a fireball or something." Taranee groaned, but did so. With some concentration, she fired out a ball of flames. The ball flew around since it had no pilot, before it crashed near Cornelia.

"See, that's exactly why I don't like fire." Taranee mumbled.

"Irma! You're water, put it out." Irma shrugged her shoulders before she planted her hands together. Out of her hands water blasted into the air. It started flying around, before hitting a target... and it wasn't the fire.

"AH!" Cornelia screeched as her hair got ruined.

"Irma?" Taranee asked, noticing the Water user was nowhere to be found. Before she notice the girl was stuck in a pile of old boxes.

"Ah man, there's no plants here to do my thing. You know, like... rise towards me or something." Cornelia said, and no sooner did she say that, the ground around her started shaking. Cornelia screamed as she jumped out of the way as something sprouted from the ground. Turning over she saw a cactus and some other plants grown from the ground. Before she could cheer in victory, she felt something slimy and wet on her fingers. Looking over, she saw a little earthworm moving on her hand.

"EEEEWWWWW!" Cornelia screamed, before running off. She didn't get far as Will lost control and slammed into her. The young redhead shook her head, a smirk on her face.

"What else can we do?"

 **(Hours later)**

"It's getting late, I think we've trained enough." Will said, looking across the plain they destroyed. There were scorch marks across the ground, as well as fire spots. A job well done on their first day of training. Will grabbed the Heart, which started glowing and by some silent command, turned the girls back to normal. They all relaxed, before Irma realized they were missing one.

"Where did Hay Lin go?" Irma asked, when everyone realized that Hay Lin was missing. Seconds later, Hay Lin crashed into a pile of boxes.

"Found her." Cornelia said as Irma pulled Hay Lin out of the pile. Will and the girls gathered their stuff and started walking away, unaware of the glowing light behind them, save for Hay Lin.

"Uh guys?" Hay Lin asked, staring at the blue vortex.

"Come on Hay Lin, you can lie in garbage anytime." Irma joked.

"I really think you ought to check this out."

"Check what out?" Cornelia asked, all the girls turned around, before gasping at the vortex that was in front of Hay Lin.

"What is that?" Taranee asked.

"Don't touch it!" Cornelia yelled, they stared at the vortex as it started producing blue lightning. It wasn't seconds later that someone fell out of the portal and into the pile of boxes. All the girls got a good look of the kid, he seemed to be no older than them. He stood at 6'0, his skin was a bit tanned, with short dark brown hair. He wore a light brown jacket, a white T shirt, and brown jeans. The girls looked in awe at the boy, who was he and where did he come from, before Irma heard something else from the portal. When she looked back, she gasped in horror.

"Look!" The girls turned and they all screamed as something else pulled itself from the portal. The creature was huge, bigger than a truck, its lower body resembled that of a snake with its scaly skin, while its upper body resembled that of a man, with two massive arms and clawed hands. It had red skin growing out of its body, as well as over its reptilian eyes. The creature had long flowing hair that reached its back, and it was still coming out of the portal with its massive tail. The creature hissed and snarled at them, before looking over to where the boy landed.

"Will! The necklace, change us back!" Taranee screamed, but it fell on deaf eyes as Will stared at the monstrous creature.

"Hurry, hurry!" Taranee screeched as the creature reached for the boy. Will got out of her trance and reached for her necklace, and no sooner did she do the necklace burned bright, blinding everyone, even the creature. Once the light went down, Will look to see all of them back in their Guardian form. They looked at the creature, only to see it staring at them, more specifically Will.

 **"The Heart."** It snarled, before moving closer to Will, **"The Heart! Give it to me!"** The creature roared, making Will scream in terror. Before the creature could grab Will, out of nowhere yellow Lightning shocked the creature, causing it to scream in rage. Will looked back to its position, but all she saw was a shadowy figure disappear, whoever it was gave her time.

"Uh, fire!" Will commanded.

"Me?" Taranee asked, making Will realize her mistake.

"Everyone!" Will ordered, the five placed their hands together, and out of the four girls surrounding Will came purple energy. It connected with Will's palms, and she tried to blast the creature, but all the energy do was move and waver around like it had a minds of its own.

 **"You have yet to understand its power little girl. No matter, I will bring this scum to Phobos, then I will come back and deal with you."** The creature snarled, moving back into the portal.

"Close it!" The boy yelled, "Close the portal!"

"HOW?!"

"Use the crystal!" Hay Lin suggested, Will instantly went for the Heart, she pointed it at the portal. The Heart blasted a purple beam at the portal, but it was too late as the boy was already through, now at the mercy of the creature. Once it was over, the creatures all gasped for air, before Cornelia glared at Will.

"You lost him! That thing got him!" Will said nothing, she couldn't make any retort, nothing. For Cornelia was right, she failed to save the boy, now it was at the mercy of that creature.

 **(Silver Dragon)**

"I see, what did he look like?" Yan Lin asked as she poured tea for Will. The girls just got back from the battle site, and told Yan Lin everything. The portal, the boy, the creature, even the yellow lightning that hit the creature.

"I... don't know. He was just a boy, it happened so fast." Will said, looking down in sadness. Yan Lin put a hand on Will, comforting her.

"Don't blame yourself." Yan Lin said, patting Will.

"I don't, I blame her!" Cornelia said, causing Irma and Taranee to glare at her, while Will remained silent, "She totally blew it!"

"Hey, take it easy corny!" Irma said, pointing a finger at Cornelia and glaring at her.

"No you take it easy Irmy!" Cornelia pushed the finger out of her face, and glared at Irma.

"GUYS!" Taranee slammed the table, spilling a drink. Hay Lin listened on, before drawing again, when her grandma walked over, Hay Lin handed it over.

"It looked like this grandma." Hay Lin said, and when Yan Lin saw the picture, she gasped at who it was.

"Lord Cedric."

"Lord? They got pretty low standards for Knighthood over there." Irma commented.

"Cedric is not always in this form. But he is a powerful foe, someone not even the old Guardians could defeat."

"Who is Cedric?" Taranee asked.

"Cedric is a follower of Lord Phobos, this form is just one of them. He doesn't always look like that."

"Well that's good news for his wife." Irma joked, though she had no smile.

"Irma! This is serious!" Hay Lin said.

"I know! You think I'm not scared?!" Irma asked, only to be hushed by Yan Lin.

"Don't fight, you only have each other. And you have begun an adventure, which I'm afraid you will need all of your talents and strength... just to survive." Yan Lin said, allowing the girls to take this all in. Will had one last thing in mind to ask.

"When that Cedric creature tried to attack us, someone or something saved us. Whoever it was could cast yellow lightning." Will said, Yan Lin stroked her chin, humming to herself.

"It seems you five had an angel watching over you."

"Yeah, one that can strike anyone down it seems." Irma joked, only to be elbowed by Taranee.

'Well girls, I think it is time for all of you to go home. You still have school in the morning." Yan Lin said, as Will put the necklace in her pocket. Before the four girls said their byes to Hay Lin and walking out the door.

"Goodnight grandma." Hay Lin yawned before walking upstairs. When Yan Lin was alone, her smile dropped before looking at the drawing of Cedric.

"This is not good, the girls are not ready to face him." Yan Lin said, they weren't even ready to face Phobos, who is far more powerful. None of them were going to be ready.

Until they were complete.

"They need him, they need the heart to unite them. Please Trish, please tell me he is ready." Yan Lin thought, before she set the picture down and walked to her bedroom. She hoped the future would be good for them, but she knew, it could only get worse... to get better.

 **(Unknown)**

 **"Have you located the boy?"** A dark, ominous voice asked as someone, or something kneeled before it. The dark room had none but one light shining over the being kneeling.

 **"Yes, my lord, he is in Heatherfield."**

 **"Does he know?"**

 **"No, shall I send the Hellhounds?"**

 **"No!"** The dark voice, silencing the being.

 **"My lord?"**

 **"This is a Sparda, no hell hound will stop him. Send out the Alpha, he will take care of the boy before he has time to prepare. We cannot allow him to interfere with my plans."**

 **"As you wish, my lord."** With that the being moved back into the shadows.

 **"The boy will die, just like father and his grandfather before him. All of them will burn in hell!"**

* * *

 **And done, so what do you guys think? Good? Not good? Terrible? Meh? Well whatever you guys think I am fine with... unless it's really bad. Anyways, so yeah Cedric has arrived, will he be a threat? Maybe, maybe not, I like his look though. Drake finally appears, I know it was small, but didn't have much for him to do. Don't worry, he will appear next chapter and a lot more.**

 **So I don't have much to say as of right now. I hope you guys liked, until next time:**

 **Please review, pm for ideas, etc. Until next time, Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey everyone, man I know I updated this again. I hope you guys enjoy, but first, responses:**

 **Linkonpark100: Thank you, I really am trying my best. Really not always easy, but I hope you enjoy.**

 **Lycan13: Thank you.**

 **Naroku: Don't worry, hopefully the next chapter has more chapters.**

 **GentlestCobra2: I can try.**

 **Guest: I know, I got you're reviews about Moxxi. I won't saying anything yet until Borderlands is updated. Yes, he doesn't know, I call it more of a good character development for his future. She would, but maybe this chapter might explain it why she didn't. If not, I'll try my best to explain later. I did that in my last like three fucking stories and got bad rep from a bunch of people. Plus this is the legit version, not deleting, not ending, so no badass intro, but maybe the next chapter.**

 **Matthew Gemm: We'll see.**

 **okay, glad I got that out of the way, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Enter Drake**

 **(Heatherfield, Vandom Apartment)**

Susan finally made it to her apartment, after a long and exhausting at work. While it was hard, it was worth it every penny, plus she got a really good payment. Now she could relax, now if only this could get better.

"Someone must have had a long day."

And it just did, Susan face lit up with excitement as she saw her best friend standing there, in her arms were flowers, and a bottle of some wine.

"Trish!" Susan beamed as she hugged her best friend.

"Hey Susan, so good to see you, if only for a day or two." Trish said, Susan smiled at her friend, when she notice someone was missing.

"Where is Drake?"

"Oh you know him, looking for Will. And since they are both gone... why don't we have some fun?" Trish asked as she waved the wine in her hands, along with two wine glasses.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Susan asked, a smirk on her face.

"... Drink and watch Titanic?"

"YES!"

 **(With Will)**

Will was not in the best mood, she had basically failed to save a boy from the clutches of that Cedric guy. Now basically Cornelia blames her for all of it, and honestly she couldn't deny she was right, it was her fault. She was suppose to save him, not let him become some sort of snake hybrids food.

 **"Do you wish for power?"** Once more that voice was in the edge of her mind. What was it's deal with power? And why did she start hearing now when she got the Heart? Was the Heart corrupt? She shook that thought aside, it couldn't be, but what was it. Now what made it worse was some dumb jerk had his arms out in front of her, like they were trying to stop her. She didn't get a good look of the person and did not care right, so she just pushed his arm out of the way.

"Ah, is that how you treat you're best friend now Willy?" Will stopped in her tracks, her eyes widen at the voice. Turning around she saw him, the young white hair man, his cap over his head, his smirk that brought joy to her heart. Drake smiled as he notice his best friend shocked look, opening his arms out for an invitation.

"Now that's the Will I remember, did ya mi-OH CRAP!" Drake had to plant his foot down as Will basically glomped him and threw her entire body at him. She wrapped his arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Drake smiled, wrapping his arms around her back as he returned the hug.

"I missed you." Will said, hugging her best friend tighter, as if he was going to disappear.

"Missed ya too Red."

 **(Later, Vandom Apartment)**

"Do you think my mom's asleep?" Will asked as she opened the door to see it was unlocked. She walked in, only to hear someone crying... actually two people crying.

"It's so sad." Will's eyes widen at the voice of Trish. She walked into the living room to see the two moms, both of them crying with piles of tissues around them, and on the TV was Titanic.

"Nope." Drake finally answered as he walked in the room to see the mom's cry. The two watched the parents cry as they watched the movie, sweatdrops appearing over their heads, before Will decided to change the subject.

"Wanna head into my room?" Will asked, Drake smirked at Will.

"Now Willy, I didn't think you would want to do that with me at such a young age." Will blushed at the comment, while Drake let out a perverted giggle. Will merely huffed, before pushing Drake upstairs.

"All so sudden eh Will?"

"Shut up Silver."

"Heh." Drake opened the door to Will's room. While Will set her bag on her desk, Drake sat at the end of her bed. While Drake was preoccupied looking around, Will slipped the Heart in one of the pockets.

"Power."

"Oh shut up," Will whispered, but it seemed Drake heard it.

"What?"

"I uh... I mean shut up while I do 'unspeakable things' to you." Will said with air quotes, Drake cocked and eyebrow.

"Kinky."

"Oh shut up." Drake let out a laugh, Will laughed along. She needed a good laugh, it made her feel a lot better. The redhead walked over to her bed, sitting next to Drake while laid on the bed with his head resting on his hands.

"So... How's Heatherfield treating you?"

"It's been... educational." Will said.

"Really?"

"Yeah... I mean if you figure out you're a Guardian of the Universe then sure." Will muttered the last part, low enough so Drake didn't hear. "I also made some new friends."

"Hot ones?"

"Drake."

"Kidding, but do continue."

"I made friends with Hay Lin, she is granddaughter of Yan Lin."

"Oh yeah, that old lady my mom talked about." Drake said, "Said she made great food."

"Well she isn't wrong, there is also Taranee, Irma... and Cornelia." Will added with a hint of sadness, something that didn't slip past Drake.

"Something happen?"

"Let's just say me and her aren't on good terms right now." Will answered, Drake stared up at the ceiling, face in deep thought.

"I'm sure you two can work it out, I don't know I wasn't here." Drake said with a shrug, while Will merely sighed and laid on the bed with Drake, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know, maybe. That reminds me, where are you and Trish living?" Will asked, looking over at her best friend.

"Just a few doors down from here. Tomorrow my mom's gonna look for a job, and then we can live the rest of our normal lives in peace." Drake said with a chuckle, Will smiled at her best friend. Drake was so enthusiastic when it came to certain things, so cool about it, and it sometimes made her jealous that she couldn't be like that.

"Yeah, normal." Will said as she looked at her backpack, where the Heart reside in. Before she heard Drake groan, and slapped his forehead.

"Totally forgot about school." Drake groaned, earning a giggle from Will.

"It's not that bad... granted it has been raining but other then that it's been fine." Will said, lifting Drake's mood. Before she knew it, an arm was around her shoulder, Drake wrapped his arms around Will, ano brought her into a hug. Will's cheeks blushed madly as her face was in Drake's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"And I get to be with my best friend." Drake said, "And her hot friends."

"Drake,"

"Kidding... not kidding." Will rolled her eyes, even if she was smirking at Drake, when she notice his eyes closed.

"Drake?" All she got was a snore in response, "Oh great." Later, if one were to look in the room, they would see a cute red head sleeping in the warm embrace of a white haired boy, sleeping in peace.

 **(Next Day, Shellfield Institute)**

"It's all her fault." Cornelia thought to herself in anger as she walked towards the school. All night all she could think of was how pissed she was at Will. It was her fault that boy is now most likely in the stomach of that snake creature.

"She so messed up, but what do you expect? Not like she knew what she was doing." Cornelia grumbled, she could not believe that the really cute boy was now most likely dead, and all because of Will.

"He was probably the cutest boy I have ever seen. He was... he was... Oh wow." Cornelia stopped in her tracks as she saw someone, and instantly her cheeks turned red when she saw him. She didn't know who he was, but he was beyond dreamy. He seemed to be around her age, if not a year older, and was just so handsome. His flawless face was light pale, but almost shined against the sun. He had short thick white hair(So hot!), and deep blue eyes that made her nearly melt. What made her almost melt was his attire, like he was a biker or something. A jacket with finger less gloves, a black shirt with some O on it, blue jeans, a cap over his head, and shoes.

"So dreamy, so hot, so... so... So talking with WILL?!" Cornelia mind screeched as she saw the hunk talk with Will, causing her to laugh? To laugh, she hardly saw Will smile ever since last night. Who was this guy?

"Will!" Cornelia had to move aside as Hay Lin, Taranee, and Irma ran past her. Will turned to see her friends run towards her.

"Hey guys." Will said, before she notice their looks to another.

"Who's the guy Will?" Taranee asked, she had never seen him before. But it seemed by how close Will was they knew each other.

"Oh right, Drake these are my friends. This is Hay Lin, Irma, Taranee... And Cornelia." Drake introduced each one respectively. Drake looked at each other, and would have whistled at the beauty of each girl.

"So you're all the hot girls Will told me about? Allow me to introduce myself, Drake Sparda." Drake said with a bow, pulling his cap off, "Teenager, Best friend of Will, pervert in heart, and number one prankster." Drake said with a smirk. All four of the girls went wide eye at his explanation, confused on why he called himself a pervert? Not something you say out loud, but by the look of his face he had no shame in it.

"Wait Sparda? As in the son of Trish Sparda?" Hay Lin asked, to which Drake nodded as he put his hat on.

"Yeah, my mom, you know of her?"

"My grandma talks about her a lot, saying she knew back in the day."

"Well my mom must have been a kid back then, but hey, glad to meet a new friend Hay Lin." Drake said as he extended a hand. Hay Lin shook, and while noticing he had a strong grip, but was gentle in his touch, she notice his muscle. While not incredibly buff, he seemed to be quite build. Drake moved onto Irma, who eyed the boy.

"You don't go into girls lockers do you?" Irma asked, to which Drake chuckled.

"Not that kind of pervert, I consider that as too far for me. I'm mostly the manga kind of pervert... And I don't mean Hentai." Drake said, "But I can tell you I love to prank people.

"We're gonna get along just fine." Irma said, holding up her fist, Drake smiled and fist bumped hers. He then moved onto Taranee, who had her eyes down, not looking up at the taller boy.

"Hey don't worry, I don't bite... Unless you want me too?"

"Drake!"

"Sorry, my bad, being a little to harsh for a first impression. Names Drake, and I will do my best not to call you beautiful on a daily basic." Drake said with a flashy grin, Taranee cheeks burned in embarrassment, but shook his hand none the less.

"T-Thanks." Drake smiled, before moving onto Cornelia.

"Hi names Dra-"

"Oh I know who you are cutey." Cornelia said in a husky tone, gaining a confused look from the girls and Drake, "But do you know who I am?"

"Uh... Cornelia right?" Drake asked, guessing since it was the only girl left, and that she was the last to be introduced.

"That's right, and I'm sure Will told you a lot about me." Cornelia said as she decided to pose like a super model, trying to gain some points from the silver haired teen.

"Well actually Will told you guys were not on the best of terms." Drake responded, earning giggle from the other girls as Cornelia basically tripped over herself. Regaining her composure, Cornelia tried to play it cool.

"Well I was just having a bad hair day. I really like Will, me and her are the greatest of friends." Cornelia said as she walked over to the red head and wrapped her arms around her, "Isn't that right, Will?"

Will looked over at Cornelia, noticing her smile and attitude. She wasn't like this before, in fact she pretty much hated Will guts before. But now all the sudden she was being nice? She looked at Drake, who was giving her the all clear sign, and she knew what that meant. So for the sake of Cornelia's safety, she will protect her.

"Yep, totally, we can start again." Will said, putting an arm around Cornelia. Once he saw this, Drake's face lighten up.

"Well, glad you two are on good terms, now we can all be friends!"

"YAY!" Hay Lin cheered, glad to make a new friend.

"Well we better be heading inside." Taranee said, the others agreed and walked towards the school.

 **"Drake."** The young teen stopped in his tracks and looked around in alarm. The ominous voice sounded like it came from everywhere, but nowhere. Drake looked around, and notice no signs of trouble, causing him to lower his job.

"Come Drake! We got to get you're classes." Drake looked back one last time, before walking towards the school and into it with Will, unaware of the eyes watching him.

 **(Later)**

"Let's see, my locker... Oh nice it's next to your's Will." Drake said as he looked through the power, then at his locker.

"Well that was random." Will said.

"No, finding some other sort of candy in a Butter Funger bag is random. This is destiny because they know we are close friends."

"That, or it was just random."

"Yeah probably." Drake said as he opened his locker, and started putting books and whatever he didn't need, "Okay let's see, next is Math... Shit."

"Drake." Will whispered harshly, she did not want to her best friend to get in trouble on the first day of his school day.

"What? No teacher is around. Anyways, your mom made cookies?" Drake asked, Will nodded, before they left her apartment her mother made Snicker Doodles.

"Uh huh, she wants me too give them to people to make new friends." Will said as she reached for the box of cookies, "But you know what, I think I give it too the girls, I think they... Where are the cookies?" Will asked, noticing the box of cookies was empty, save for a few crumbs.

"What happened to the cookies?" Will said, before she had a sudden realization. All morning she had been with one person, Drake. Looking over, she notice the silver hair teens sweatiness, how he swallowed his spit.

"You took the cookies." Will stated, while Drake made a shocked gasp.

"Will, how could you say such a thing?! I did no such thin-" Before Drake could finish, Will reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out some snicker doodles.

"... Well I only took a fe-" She then reached into the other pocket and pulled out more cookies, "... I have no comment."

Will sighed, putting the cookies or whatever remained of them back in the box. She couldn't be completely be mad at Drake, he was just being himself.

"Come on, I can show you to the math class." Will said as she walked towards the Math class, Drake following behind.

"Hey Willma." Will inwardly groaned at the annoying voice that was Uriah. Looking over, she saw the orange punk and his team of idiots leaning against the lockers, like they own that spot.

"Friends?" Drake asked, looking at the other boys.

"Not even close, let's just go." Will said, dragging Drake away.

"What's wrong Willma? We were just having fun." Uriah said, earning laughter from his friends.

"Just ignore him, just ignore him, come Drake... Drake?" Will stopped in her tracks when she couldn't feel her friends presence. Turning back, her eyes widen as she watched Drake walk over to the groups of boys. "Oh no."

"Hi, names Drake Sparda, Will's best friend, and you are?" Drake asked with a smile on his face. Uriah merely snickered at the silver haired teen.

"Oh look guys, Willma got herself a guardian."

"Well I consider myself more of a knight in shining armor." Drake added, while Uriah rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, but if you must know, I'm Uriah."

"Alright Uriah, leave Will alone." Uriah and his group eyes widen at the kids boldness. All the while Drake's smile never left his face.

"W-What?"

"You see Will doesn't like it when people call her names. Save for like her friends, or family, and if she says you're not a friend then you don't have a right to call her that, especially something she doesn't like." Drake said, ignoring the glare he got from Uriah.

"Oh yeah, and whose going to stop me?"

"Well I would but you see, first day of school, don't want to start a bad impression. So maybe we can put this all behind us, what do you say?" Drake said, extending his hand. Uriah glared at the teen, slapping his hand away.

"I say you get the hell out of here before you get hurt." Uriah said as his group surrounded Drake. Drake held his hands in surrender, his smile still on his face.

"Aleight, I give, well Urinal."

"It's Uriah."

"Okay Urinal." Uriah was about to freak out on Drake, when the young man clamped his hand on Uriahs shoulder. Suddenly, Uriah body was soon filled with shock, covering him electricity. His group gasped while Drake smiled, and once Drake was done he let go of Uriah. Uriah body was now covered in black smoke, before he coughed a few times before falling over.

"Take care now." Drake said with a wave as he walked past the group and towards Will. As the two walked, Will looked over at Drake. The older teen lifted his hand to reveal a hand buzzer.

"I will never know how you carry those around."

"It's a trade secret my dear." Drake said.

 **(Later, Lunch room)**

The four girls sat around their known table, sitting in silence, but also watching Drake and Will get their food. They notice how Drake made their new friend laugh over something he said. They were actually surprised to see Will so happy, even with them she didn't always seem happy, or atleast happier then she was now.

"So what does anybody think of him?" Irma asked, watching as the two talked.

"He seems fun, plus Will likes him, so he must be really nice." Hay Lin said as she looked over at the two.

"I guess he is okay, he is a little-"

"Handsome." Cornelia said with hearts in her eyes as she eyed Drake.

"I was going to say blunt, but sure Cornelia." Taranee said, before she notice Cornelia look. She was basically melting as she stared at Drake, "You okay?"

"Yeah, ever since Drake got here, all she's done was stare at him like a love lost puppy." Irma stated, earning a giggle from Hay Lin, and a stink eye from Cornelia.

"Cornelia!" The four turned to see another girl walked towards them. Cornelia instantly stood up and hugged the girl.

"Elyon." Cornelia said, hugging her best friend. Elyon was a young girl, about a year younger then Cornelia. She stood at 5'5, light skin, light blonde hair, and light dark eyes.

"Is that him?" Elyon asked, Cornelia turned to see who Elyon was gesturing too, and saw Drake and Will walking over to them.

"Yep, that's him." Cornelia answered, before both girls oogled at him, while Irma and Taranee rolled their eyes, Hay Lin ran over to the two.

"Drake, we want you too meet someone." Hay Lin said as she basically dragged Drake over to Elyon.

"Hi, my names Elyon, Elyon Brown." Elyon said, shaking the tall teens hand, blushing on how handsome he was.

"Nice to meet you Elyon, nice name too." Elyon blushed at the compliment. Before they all sat down with each other.

"So Drake, how did you and Will becomes such great friends?" Irma asked, both Drake and Will looked at each other, before looking back at them.

"Well you see it all started back in kindergarten, about nine years ago." Will started, while the girls got closer to listen too the story.

 **(Fadden Hill Kindergarten, nine years ago.)**

 _In the little school, a young six year old Will tried to climb the monkey bars. The young girl grunted as she held onto the bar. Before suddenly someone pushed her off, causing her to fall on her butt. Luckily Will was not in a lot of pain, but her butt did hurt a little bit. So the young red head groaned, before looking up to see three girls staring down at her._

 _"Hey loser." The lead girl said, sneering at Will. Will simply hugged her legs, this was the third time this week, and she was so sick of it._

 _"Hey loser, we're talking to you!" One of the girls said, but Will ignored them, trying to block them out._

 _"Look at her, so scared." Another one said, before the lead girl picked up some dirt and put it on Will's head._

 _"Now she's more dirt than she was before." The lead said, causing all the three girls to laugh, while Will sidentify cried to herself._

 _"Hey!" All four girls turned to see a young boy walking towards them. He looked to be a year older than them, had a black shirt with the TMNT team on it, and had white hair. The boy had a glare on his face as he walked towards them. Will watched as the boy walked past her and in front of the three girls._

 _"What do you want loser?" The lead girl asked, ignoring the boy._

 _"I want you too leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you." The boy said, crossing his arms._

 _"So? She's dirt, just like you are, and besides." The girl leaned forward, "Whoee gonna make us?"_

 _"The bucket." The boy asked, getting strange looked from all four girls._

 _"The bucket?"_

 _"Yep, you see while you three were busy picking on her. I had time too set this up." The boy said as a rope appeared next to him, how no one knew. But the four girls looked up to see a bucket standing over them. Before anyone could stop him, the boy pulled the rope, pulling the bucket over. Now Will was expecting the old water trick, but what she got was actually some sticky syrup. The three girls screeched in disgust as they were now covered in syrup... Before the boy pulled out some sort of flower bag and dumped it over the girls, covering them in feathers._

 _"Now fly away little chickens!" The boy said, before the girls ran away screaming and crying._

 _"My daddy gonna get you in trouble!" The lead girl screamed, while the boy rolled his eyes._

 _"Yeah, let see him meet my mom!" The boy yelled, before looking at Will. Will looked up at the boy, his frown then turned to a smile, extending a hand. Will looked at the hand, before hesitantly taking his. The boy pulled Will up, brushing the dirt off her head._

 _"Sorry I didn't help sooner, but I wanted to make sure they didn't mess with you again." The boy said, before extending a hand, "Names Drake, Drake Sparda."_

 _"... W-Will, Will Vandom."_

 _"Oh hey, you're that nice girl that lives next to our house." Drake said, smiling, "Not only are we friends, but we are also neighbors."_

 _"F-Friends?" Will asked, this was all so sudden. She was greatful of him, but she barely knew him._

 _"Yeah, I mean it wouldn't be fun to hang around by yourself." Drake said, but he notice Will embarrassed look, he didn't know what it was, but he didn't like to see her sad._

 _"Hey, I know a pond nearby with some frogs in it. Want to go check it out?" Drake asked, extending his hand._

 _"... I do like frogs." Will said, while Drake smiled before dragging her along. Will looked over at Drake, before at his hand holding her hand. Maybe this was so bad she mused to herself, as a smile appeared on her face._

 **(Present)**

"And thus begin the great friendship that me and Will had." Drake ended the story. Everyone had different opinions on the story. Irma and Taranee felt sorry that Will was basically bullied at such a young age, while Hay Lin was glad Will was protected by another great friend, and Cornelia and Elyon just smiled and stared at Drake.

"That was a great story, but I do have one question." Irma said, pointing a fork at the two, "Why did you leave you're old town, that I still don't know about." Drake and Will's eyes widen, looking at each other. The group notice that both how uncomfortable the two were, with Drake scratching the back of his neck, and Will looking down with her hair covering her eyes.

"We... Don't want to talk about." Will said, Cornelia was about to ask why, but Irma elbowed her. She gave her the look too not say anything. Now the whole table was quiet, before the bell finally rang.

"Well better head too class." Taranee said, everyone stood up and walked separate ways, with Drake heading to the gym.

 **"Sparda."** A dark ominous voice boomed, causing Drake to jump in alarm. Besides a few other kids, there was no one else around. So he continued walking, hoping this day could get a bit better.

 **(Locker Room)**

It did not.

Drake groaned as he stood at his locker, completely forgetting that he was missing one thing.

"Shorts, could I forget shorts." Drake said to himself, slapping his head.

"Lose something?" Drake turned to see another boy. He seemed to be around his age with dark hair, standing around six feet, light tan skin, and green eyes.

"Yeah, shorts." Drake said, the other boy smiled before reaching into his locker. Drake then caught another pair of shorts.

"I'll be needing those back." The boy said, Drake smiled.

"Thanks, names Drake, Drake Sparda." The boy smiled as he shook Drakes hand.

"Matt Olsen, you must be new."

"Just got here." Drake said as he took off his shirt. Matt went to look away, when he notice something on Drakes back.

"Strange tattoo." Matt commented, Drake looked over his shoulder.

"Not a tattoo, it's my birthmark." Drake said, to which Matt thought that was a strange birthmark. The birthmark had some sort of circle, with a straight line going through it, but the upper half was a handle of sorts. On each side stood three wings, like it was flying.

"Strange birthmark then." Matt thought as he continued to get dressed.

 **(Silver Dragon)**

Yan Lin was pouring tear into a cup, preparing for a visit. It was time, to see an old friend.

"Seems like someone was prepared." Yan Lin smiled as she turned around to see Trish standing at the door.

"Trish." Yan Lin beamed with happiness as she hugged the younger woman.

"Look at you, still as beautiful as a flower." Trish complimented.

"Oh stop it, come in, come in." Yan Lin said as she dragged the younger woman in. Trish sat in one of the chairs, placing her bag down.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Trish asked as she sipped on the tea.

"It has, last time I saw you, you were always a stubborn girl." Yan Lin said, "Always being a rebel, like a certain someone." Yan Lin said, making Trish chuckle.

"Well that's what happens when I had a son, needed to be a mother." Trish said.

"Now that we are here, let's talk." Yan Lin said, sitting across from Trish.

"By the looks of thing, you aren't here to talk about clothes or boys." Trish joked, only to receive a serious look.

"Trish, they have been chosen." Yan Lin said, Trish sighed as she set the cup down.

"I know."

"Will also told me that someone saved them, saying that yellow lightning struck."

"I know."

"You should also know that it was Cedric."

"I know."

"That also means they ne-"

"I KNOW!" Trish yelled, standing up and slamming the table with her fist, spilling the tea. The older woman stared at Trish with an emotionless expression. Trish sighed, sitting back in her seat.

"I know,"

"Trish, you never told him." Yan Lin said, Trish didn't respond, the answer Yan Lin had.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell him."

"You never told him who he was, what he is? Knowing full well the danger he is in." Yan Lin said, Trish looked away.

"Fifteen years, for fifteen years since that night I kept him safe. Protected him, loved him, cared for him and since then nothing has happened. I promised myself I would protect him,"

"From what? Becoming what he was destined to be?"

"From ending up like his father. I lost someone I loved, I can't loose another." Trish said.

"Trish, I know you don't want to loose him, but the girls need hi-"

"And another thing, why did you choose them? They are so young." Trish said, "They do not deserve this."

"I did not choose them, they were born by destiny. And they need to be ready, that is why they need Drake." Yan Lin said, Trish placed her head on her hands.

"Prince Phobos will try to find the heir of Meridian. But we both know there are worse things at work. The Guardians need their guardian, they need a Sparda." Yan Lin said, Trish said nothing. She couldn't lose her baby boy, not like she lost Dante, not like her husband.

"Trish, whether you like it or not a storm has already arrived. The Guardians are preparing to fight, Phobos is looking for his family, there are dark things at work here, and in the center, is your son." Yan Lin said, she leaned over and grabbed her friends hand, comforting her.

"Soon, they will send them after him, and soon or later he will discover the truth." Yan Lin said, Trish sighed too herself. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, Yan Lin was right. Drake is destined to learn what he is, what he could become.

"Alright, I'll tell him when he gets back." Trish said, while Yan Lin nodded in approval.

"Good, now there are other things to worry about."

"I know, Lord Cedric." Trish said, Yan Lin nodded in agreement, "Can't believe Phobos got someone like Cedric to serve him."

"Cedric is a powerful shape shifter, a deadly Sorcerer, and a great manipulater. He will do anything in his power to stop the Guardians and Drake." Yan Lin said, pouring more tea for Trish. Trish smiled as she took the cup and leaned forward and begun to sip it.

"Sparda."

Trish eyes widen at the sudden booming voice. She looked around in alarm, scanning the room for possible danger. When she suddenly felt it, a sudden pull in her chest, like a sword went straight through her chest. Trish screamed in pain, falling to her knees, while Yan Lin ran over too her.

"Trish, what's wrong?" Yan Lin asked as she held the younger woman, who groan in anguish pain.

"Yan Lin... They found him." Yan Lin eyes widen, before looking towards the window.

"No."

 **(Shellfield Institute)**

Drake yawned as he listened to the math teacher. He was currently in Math class, tying his best not too fall asleep. He was not the best in math, nor did he like it. But the good that came out of it, Taranee and Will was in the class so he could make faces at them. Only to get a look from the teacher to make him stop.

"Drake." Drake eyes widen at the voice, looking around he saw nothing, so he thought it was his imagination.

"Sparda." Drake now groaned as the voice got louder. It was now becoming a headache as the voices got louder. For some reason they seemed... Familiar.

 **"Kill."**

 **"Sparda!"**

 **"Drake!"**

 **"KILL THE SPARDA!"**

"Argh." Drake groaned as he clutched his head, the burning pain in his head intensifying.

 _BOOM!_

Drake opened his eyes to see his world changing. The ground shook and broke apart, like gravity did not work and they floated in the air. The place turned blood red, as if he was in Armageddon or something. Drake finally found himself... Somewhere else. This actually terrified him a lot.

"Okay... Not in Heatherfield anymore."

* * *

 **And that is all for now. Man another update, and this one finally introduced Drake as a character. The look I got from him was based on an idea I got from a frien of mine, The SwordSlinger. Thanks him for the look. Anyways moving on, yes cliffhanger, wanting to get you guys prepared. And yes, Drake is... In... Limbo. Yes, I used it, sorry but not sorry. It was a nice concept, maybe if they didn't use it to much. So yes this will appear at some points, mostly because it is the gateway between hell... And a certain Tower from DMC3.**

 **Moving we have the tattoo, yes it is the exact same thing from the DMC game. But everyone, hold you're horses, Drake is not a Nephilim. I will say this, the only thing I will be using from the stupid that stupid game are one: Weapons**

 **Two: Demon enemies, and Devil Bosses(Minus Final Mundus, and that fucking Mundus Spawn... _Shiver)_**

 **And Three: And characters... Like two or three.**

 **So please, just let me explain stuff later. Please jump to conclusion, please. So until then, I hope you guys enjoy, until then.**

 **Please review, pm for ideas, etc.**


	4. Chapter Four

**And here it is, the next chapter. The chapter second to the last chapter of the first arc. Now the chapter where Drake has... An experience. Moving onto the reviews:**

 **Naruko: Thank you, I may have to change to one person appearing.**

 **Guest: Thanks, and this one will have fights, I promise.**

 **Linkonpark100: I already talked to you, and yes something is going down.**

 **JAKEkenstein: Thank you.**

 **Lycan13: Thanks, I have the HD Collection as well.**

 **Fireofargentis: Well thank you for your input. But the harem is staying, I'm not gonna lie it will be a bit tough, but I am going to do it, do some development, romance and all. I did get rid of a few girls(None that you guys knew of, but still.). The WITCH girls are staying in, it's final. But thank you for your input, it is very appreciated, and I understand. I also don't know what you mean by them because you don't state anyone, and you did WIH with some sort of straight emoji thing. Yeah I don't know what that means, but thanks.**

 **Okay, moving on we going into the story. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Into Limbo**

 **(Shellfield Institue, Unknown Realm )**

"Okay Drake, chill man, chill." Drake said to himself as he looked around in the place that was the classroom.

"I swear I was not high this morning... Unless Will's mom put stuff in the cookies... Nah she wouldn't do that." Drake said out loud as he looked around, when he notice everyone. They were there, yet it looked like they were some sort of apparition out from existence. Drake looked at each one, when he notice Will.

"Will!" The silver hair teen yelled as he stood in front of her, "Will can you hear me? Will?" Drake waved his hand in front of his friends face, but the red head didn't even look at him, to focused on whatever the math teacher was talking about.

"Oh man, now I'm trapped in some dimension, that no one knows I'm here!" Drake said, before he felt a big chill roll down his spine. He heard it, it was a whisper of sorts, but it did not fall on deaf ears.

 **"Sparda."**

Drake heard footsteps behind him, turning around he saw... something walk into the room. It looked so unholy, it was like a miniature grim reaper, with a black cloak and several spikes sticking out of its body. In its had was some sort of scythe, its grey dead hands holding onto the weapon. The creatures blood red eyes turned to Drake, one of its boney fingers pointing at him.

 **"SPARDA!"** The creature croaked, and out of the walls came several other creatures just like it.

"Oh hell no!" Drake said, and ran towards the only exit he had, the window. Smashing through the glass, Drake was met with the outside world. Luckily he was able to land on a massive concrete that was floating in the air.

"Parkour!" Drake yelled as he jumped off the rock and onto the ground. Dusting himself off, Drake looked back at the school, he heard the sounds of those creatures roaring, giving him shivers.

"Well... I did want to skip school today." Drake joked, when he notice the world was no different then in the school, but he saw the sky this time. The sky was white, yet had bloodstains on it, which really confused Drake.

"I need to find a way out of here." Drake said, when the sounds of screeching reached his ears, "And away from whatever that is." With that Drake walked away from the school, hoping to find a way out of here. He was unaware of the blood red eyes watching him leave, baring fangs as they hissed.

 **"Sparda."**

 **(Real world)**

"Miss Vandom."

"It wasn't me." Will said suddenly, closing her book.

"... I see," The math teacher begun, "But have you seen Mister Sparda." Will was confused on what the teacher meant, Drake was... not there. Her eyes widen and she let out a gasp, he was there like ten seconds ago. She didn't even see him leave, hell how did he leave.

"Well Vandom?"

"I uh... I don't know. He was right here." Will said.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Sparda?" No one answered, shaking their heads, causing the teacher to sigh.

"Well if anyone sees him, tell him to see me after school." With that the teacher went back to studying.

"Uh Will? Don't tell me you're friend skipped out?" Taranee whispered, Will shook her head.

"No, Drake was here just a second ago, he couldn't have left."

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know." Will answered, looking at Drake's empty seat, his backpack was still there, as was all his stuff. This made her a bit worried, where was her friend.

 **(Silver Dragon)**

"What do you mean the have found him Trish?" Yan Lin asked as she helped her friend up.

"Like I said Yan Lin, they have found him. That means they sent an Alpha Demon to kill him." Trish stated, shocking Yan Lin.

"They wouldn't send that kind of demon, he is just a boy."

"He is also the direct descendent of one of the most powerful beings in the Underworld, they won't take chances." Trish said as she stood up. She gathered her jacket and walked towards the door, but was stopped by Yan Lin.

"Trish, if they have found him, you need to tell him befor-"

"No, what I need to do is find him, before he awakens it." Trish said as he moved her friend aside.

"Awaken what?" Yan Lin asked, stopping Trish in her tracks. Trish let out a sigh, before turning to the older woman.

"Before his father died, Drake was given one last thing, a gift from his father should he ever accept what he can become." Yan Lin eyes widen, she understood what Trish meant, she knew what she was talking about.

"Rebellion."

"That's right, now excuse me but I need to find my son." Trish said, walking away. But to her surprise Yan Lin walked along with her.

"If you are going to find him, you'll need help. Knowing those crafty demons, they will try and hide the scent." Yan Lin said, Trish smiled, glad to have her friend on her side.

"They can't hide my son from me." With that, the two walked towards the school, hoping to find Drake.

 **(Unknown Realm)**

Drake walked through the streets, walking past the other dimensional civilians. He was so confused on where to go, well first off he had never been to Heatherfield so he was lost, and he was in another dimension. As he walked, he notice the signs for restaurants seemed different, strange even.

"What the hell?" Drake thought as he walked closer to the building. Once he was close enough, he notice the buildings original sign was covered by giant bolted words.

 **GLUTTONY!**

"Oh, fattening, I get it." Drake said, walking past the building. As he walked through the streets, he notice each shop or store had those bolted words. Like clothing was ' **STYLE** ' or a construction billboard was ' **SLAVERY**!'

"What is going on?" Drake thought, when he heard roaring. Thinking fast, he ran into the nearest store, he hid behind the door. Drake took deep breaths, before he heard footsteps outside. He slowed his breathing down as he listened to the footsteps, Drake could hear his own heart beating. Peering out the window, Drake saw several of those creatures walking through the streets, dragging their scythes across the ground. But they weren't alone, another type of creature was with them, one word to describe them were demonic. The creature stood up like a man, but its upper body was bulky, several spikes out of its shoulders and back. The creature wore armor that covered its lower half, hands, and shoulders. Out of its head came two horns, and its back bat like wings.

The creature sniffed the air, before turning towards the building Drake was in. Drake instantly retracted his head, holding his breath. He didn't look, but he could sense, and smell the creature looking through. Beads of sweat went down his head, waiting for the creature to leave, or do something. Hearing a huff, he heard footsteps, followed by a grunt, and before he knew it the creature was gone.

"Oh man." Drake whispered, letting out a sigh of relief. But before he knew it, something crashed through the door, and Drake was pulled out of the building. Drake groaned as he rubbed his right arm, before he realized he was surrounded by the creatures.

 **"Well, well."** Drake turned to see a new type of creature. This one wore red armor, skull on his chest, his head covered in blue flames, and an axe for a weapon **(Prison Keeper in Darksiders)**. The creature chuckled as it walked towards Drake.

 **"The descendent of Sparda, my master will pay me greatly for delivering your head."** The creature snarled as it licked its teeth and lifted its axe over its shoulder. Drake tried to back away, but was stopped by the others, using their scythes to block his escape.

"Listen ugly, I don't know or what you are. But I have no idea what you are talking about." Drake said, all he got was a deep chuckle from the creature.

 **"Begging won't stop me, now, like your bastard grandfather... DIE!"** The creature roared as it swung its axe at Drake. Thinking fast, Drake rolled out of the way of the axe. He jumped over the armored creature, running through the streets. Drake ran into an alley, yet only ran into a dead end.

"Shit." He cursed as he heard the songs of footsteps. He looked around for an exit, when his eyes caught the site of floating debris. Thinking fast he jumped into the air, and to his amazement he made it to the debris. Grabbing onto it, he pulled himself up and pushed himself back into the air and landed on the building.

 **"Where did he go?"** Drake heard one of the creatures yell out.

 **"He went this way."**

 **"Search the city fools, we can't let the Sparda Spawn escape."** Drake chuckled to himself, dusting himself off.

"Idiots." Drake muttered, when something caught his eye. Looking out to the city, near where the sea was, Drake saw something. Walking over to the edge, he tried to get a closer look at what it was. He saw some sort of storm near the leaden, with the clods blood red, but that's not what gained his attention, it was the giant tower.

"A tower?" Drake thought, he had never seen such a thing before. It stood higher then any building in Heatherfield, and while it was hard to get a good view, he saw it was crawling with a lot of flying dots.

"Strange place." Drake said, before his head received a massive head ache. Clutching his head, he groaned in pain as he clutched his head in pain. That's when he saw images, one of was of horned being, in his hands were two swords; One was a massive curved sword with a red gem, and the other a curved katana. The creature spread its wings as it roared at the oncoming army. Above the army, three blood red eyes stared at the battleground.

 **"SPARDA!"**

Drake growled in pain as more images ran threw his head. This time the same horned creature, this time it stood side by side with four other characters. One had pale skin with a bone like mask, its weapons were twin scythes. Another was man covered in red with a massive broadsword. Another man wore grey armor, in his hands were twin pistols. And the last was a female with long hair, in her hand was a bone like whip.

Another vision ran through his head, this had a man and a woman. The man wore was a tall, handsome man with blue eyes, a young face, and slicked-back white hair. He wore a purple Victorian outfit with a white cravat, a large red jewel around his neck, and a monocle over his left eye. In his right hand that he used as a cane of sorts was a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The grip was plain, but the guard was a skeletal shape. with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned skull, with it's mouth wide open.

"He... He looks just like me." Drake thought, before he notice the woman. She wore a red dress, around her neck was a blue necklace, much like the man's. But what really shocked Drake, what really surprised him was the woman's face.

"Mom?" Drake thought, when the visions died and disappeared. Drake gasped as went on all fours, panting and beads of sweat running down his head.

"Oh man what a rush." Drake thought as he wiped the sweat away. That's when he felt something burning on his back, not enough to hurt, but like when you lay in the sun and you feel the heat from it. Looking as far as he can, Drake notice a faint light in his back. Drake wondered what that was, when he heard a snarl, and turned to see a creature climbing up the building.

 **"Spawn of Dante!"**

"Spawn of Dante?" Drake thought, when he realized something, "Wait, you mean dad? What does this guy know of m-"

 **"DIE!"** The creature roared as he charged at Drake. Drake looked around for an escape, but saw none, so he entered some sort of stance.

 _"Drake."_ Drake eyes widen at the voice, it did not come from the demon nor anywhere else. It sounded like it came from everywhere, but nowhere.

 _"Fight back."_ The voice said, Drake eyes widen at the voice. It sounded familiar, like someone he knew, from a long time ago. Before he knew it, something formed on his back, blinding the boy and the creature. When the lights died down, Drake looked to see what had formed on his back, and was shocked at what it was. It was a silver-colored longsword, the blade was long and double-edged, with the forward-facing edge curving outward to form the guard. The handguard is heavily designed with rings slanting down it and reversing at the center of the handguard, and the pommel carries a round piece that almost resembles a face. Near the pointed out part of the handguard, there's were teeth biting into it. **(AN: Before anyone stops reading. Just continue reading and read the author note at the bottom, please.)**

"What? How?" Drake asked out loud, eyeing the sword.

 **"Die spawn!"** The creature roared as it regained it eyesight back, charging at Drake.

 _"Swing!"_ The voice yelled, Drake did as it commanded, pulling the blade out and swinging. Drake watched in awe as in one swing, the creatures head went flying past him, spraying a bit of blood on him and the body falling at his feet. Drake looked at the blade and to his surprised the blood on the blade disappeared, as if absorbed by the blade itself.

 _"Not bad, not good enough, but not bad."_ Drake eyes widen at the voice.

"Who the hell are you? And what is this sword?" Drake asked but he received no answer. Realizing he was alone, Drake looks at the blade once more before putting on his back. The blade hooked to his back, like he had some sort of holder for it, much to his surprise. But the sound of roaring nearby caught his attention, the sound getting closer.

"Time to move." Drake thought as he walked towards the edge of the building. Noticing a floating piece of the building, he jumped towards it. With his weight the rock fell to the ground, Drake jumped off it and ran away from the screaming.

 **(Real world)**

"He should be here." Trish said as she and Yan Lin stood in front of the school. Trish lifted her hand, red energy surrounded it as she waved it throughout the school.

"What are you doing?"

"My son is half demon, I am trying to sense his demon energy. But there's nothing." Trish said, retracting her hand. She looked at Yan Lin, a look of dread on her face.

"I don't understand, the demons wouldn't reveal themselves unless they killed the entire school." Yan Lin said, fearing the worse, he granddaughter was in there.

"No, they wouldn't do that. There mjust have done it another... Oh no." Trish said, her eyes widen and her mouth open.

"Trish?"

"They took him into Limbo." Yan Lin eyes widen at the name of the place where Earth is by another dimension.

"We have to find him, now." Trish said, walking away from the school.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Yan Lin asked, following her friend.

"The same way Dante and I saw each other. We are connected, don't forget a Guardian can as well." Trish said looking at the older woman, "If they tried."

"I don't like doing it all the time. So long as I don't see them, they don't effect me." Yan Lin said, making Trish chuckle.

"Creepy I know, but for the sake of my son, I have to try." Trish said, stopping at a stop. She closed her eyes, humming to herself as she focused. Yan Lin followed, the old lady humming with the half demoness. After a few seconds, Yan Lin opened her eyes, but she remained the same. Trish was different, her eyes revealed that of a reptilian eye, blood red with two wing like lines going to the end of her eyes.

Trish looked around for any signs of movement, not of human, but something... Demonic.

 ** _"FIND HIM!"_** Trish turned to a nearby street. There she saw it, the apparition of a demon in demonic red armor, leading several demons.

"I found them, they are heading towards Drake." Trish said as she ran towards the apparitions.

"Slow down, old lady here." Yan Lin yelled, running after Trish.

 **(Shellfield Institue)**

Will sighed in relief as the last class was over, now she was free... To train her team. She carried her pack pack, as well as Drakes, out of the class. She wondered what happened to Drake, if he was okay, or how he got out of class so easily. She knew he would most likely be fine, and safe, but she wondered how he did it.

"Hey Will." Will turned to see Hay Lin and the others walking towards her.

"Hey guys."

"Taranee told us what happened." Irma said, pointing to the glasses wearing girl.

"Will, we know you are worried." Hay Lin began, putting a hand on her friends shoulder, "You're friend could be in trouble."

"Oh don't worry," Will said, shaking her head, "Drake use to do this a lot, though never on the first day."

"First time for everything." Taranee added.

"Um moving on from your cute friend." Cornelia began, getting a glare from Irma, "But have you decided on what we should do oh great leader." Will sighed, ignoring the sarcasm in Cornelia tone. As much as she wanted to say something, she held her tongue... For now.

"I thought we should train a bit more. We had one day of practice, and all we basically did was mess around. I messed up on that portal, I need to learn on how to control it." Will said, the group nodding in agreement. As much as Will didn't want to be this Guardian, she didn't have a choice. The Heart was bond to her, and no one else... Hopefully.

"Anything else Will?" Hay Lin asked.

 **"Control... Power."**

"Yeah, get this crazy voice out of my head." Will thought to herself, turning to the Guardian of Wind, "No, that's about it."

"Okay, but what about Drake? Is he going to be worried about you?" Hay Lin asked.

"Drake will be fine... I think. Now come on, we need to go train." With that the girls walked out of school and towards their training spot. Will mind went back to Drake, she knew her best friend was okay, but still just how did he do that. Still, at least he was okay, safe and sound.

 **(Limbo)**

Drake was not okay, he was not. He was now in a dire situation, something he had never done before. He thought he had seen the worst of it, but the others were nothing compared to what he was seeing.

"OH GOD I LOOK LIKE TAMEEM ANTONIADES!" Drake yelled in rage as he stared at his reflection. He stood in front of one of those hair style barber shops. For some reason this one had manikins posing with hairstyles on one of them. When Drake saw it, his reflection and the hairstyle on one of them made him look like Tameem from Ninja Theory Studio... Who he doesn't like.

"Not in a million years would I ever do that hair style." Drake said walking past the barber shop. Drake wondered back to everything that has happened, on what was going on. Those things knew him, he didn't know the, but they knew him. They knew his father, and someone named Sparda, some sort of descendent.

"Yeah a badass one it seems." Drake thought as he continued walking. Looking over his shoulder he stared at the sword, well as much as he could. He only used it once and he could feel it's power, like it was holding back or something. Drake didn't know why, but when he held the sword it... It just felt right. He didn't know why but it did, holding the blade felt natural to him. Like nothing can stop him, hell he cleaved that creature in two with one swing.

 **"Sparda!"** Drake jumped at the voice. Turning around Drake saw the same creature from before, this time he had more of those scythe wielding creatures with him. Drake tried to make a run for it, but the street shook, and broke apart. Drake watched as the street became a giant wall, trapping him with the creatures.

 **"You won't escape us this time Son of Dante."** The leader creature said as they crept closer. Drake chuckled as he turned to face the creatures.

"Nah, I was waiting for you to get here. Now I can fight back." Drake said as he adjusted his hat, before pulling out the sword. To his surprise, he got different reactions, the scythe wielding creatures scream as if they were being tortured. The horned minions all let out some sort of gasp, while the leader eyes widen.

 **"It's Rebellion!"** One of the creatures snarled, pointing at the sword. Drake looked at the sword, surprised it had a name.

"Rebellion huh?" Drake said out loud as he stared at his reflection, "I like it, got a nice ring to it." Drake said as he spun the blade in his hand. He notice as the creatures actually took a step back, something shaking in fear.

"How does it feel to be on the other side of the blade?" Drake asked smirking as pointed the blade at the creatures. The leader snarled before pushing one of the scythe wielders at Drake.

 **"Kill him!"** It roared, the creature looked between the boy and the leader. It let out something close to a sigh, before jumping in the air. Drake watched as the thing swung its scythe at him, to which he smirked. In one swing of his blade the creature and its weapon was cut in two. The creature roared in pain before it turned into dust, some of it landing on Drake.

"Great, dead dust all in my clothes. Just got these cleaned." Drake said before he felt a shadow loom over him. Drake jumped in time to avoid some sort of sword. Soon more of the creatures attack, trying to get the upper hand on Drake. But the young Sparda was actually enjoying this, he didn't know why but all of this felt natural, which was weird because this was all new to him.

He cut down two of the winged creature a, sending them flying. He kicked one of the scythe wielders flying, killing it and turning it to dust. Drake danced around the creatures, killing them with Rebellion with smile on his face. Drake jumped over ones head, slicing at its back and causing it to squeal in pain. He landed back on his feet, he had to move once more as more of them charged.

Drake rolled his eyes, these guys were really persistent on killing him. But with a simply flick of his wrist three of them were killed in a single swipe. Drake grunted as one did get a good hit and kicked him. But the white haired teen jumped back and slashed at the creature, killing him. Drake ready for more, but he realized there was none, he now stood in the middle of blood, body parts, and sand from those scythe creatures.

"Whoops, went a little overkill." Drake muttered, when he realize there was still one demon; the leader. The leader held his weapon, but Drake saw his hands shaking, making him smirk as he put Rebellion on his shoulder.

"Hey, you can stay and fight, or you can run your ass back to your Mas-Urk!" Drake felt pain, immense pain in his chest. Looking down he saw as a curved scythe burst from his chest, one of the creatures behind him. Before he knew it more appeared, each one stabbing their scythes into his body. Drake didn't scream, he didn't even squeak, he just stood there as the blood poured out of his body and stained his clothes. Rebellion fell from his fingers and onto the floor, away from its master.

 **"Foolish Son of Dante, you are nothing like your father."** The leader said, watching Drake die. Drake gurgled, blood coming out from the corner of his lips. He closed his eyes, waiting for the end as he felt colder. He waited.

And waited.

... Waiting.

... Okay then. Drake opened his eyes, noticing the pain in his entire body was gone, merely a little numb. Looking down he notice that the bleeding had stopped, much to his surprised. The creatures watched Drake lifted his arm(which had a scythe impaled into it), flexing his fingers.

"Huh, that's new." Drake said out loud, shocking the leader and the creatures. Before he punching one of them with enough force to destroy it.

"That's also new." Drake said noticing the power in his punch. Drake had a smirk on his face, popping his neck before he back handed two of the creatures. He kicked one into another, turning them into dust, before punching one so hard he went right through its face.

"I'm starting to like this." Drake commented as he flexed his hand. He looked down at his clothes, that now bore tears cuts, but what really caught his attention were the wounds. Like they were never impaled the skin sowed together, good as new with no scar.

"So... You next?" Drake asked as he stepped on the handle of Rebellion, picking it up in midair. The creature growled shaking in rage, it's blue flames turned red as it gripped its axe.

 **"I will not be defeated by a brat. A Spawn by the whore Trish!"** Drake eyes widen at the mention of his mothers name, but a glare and a frown on his lips. The creature roared before charging, Drake remained where he stood as the creature charged. In a flash of light, the creature passed Drake, both their weapons swung and the two did not move. Then, Drake lifted his blade and placed Rbellion back, and very suddenly the creature head rolled off, ending its life.

"Don't ever call my mom that." Drake said, walking away from the dead body when the roar started. Drake stopped in his tracks when he heard it, it was an unearthly roar, mich like a T-Rex from the Jurassic Movies. And just like the T-Rex Drake felt the ground around him shake. That's when he saw something land on the building, and he saw it. The creature resembled an excessively large primate with gangly proportions, dark gray skin, and black fur. A deep scar runs down the center of it's face, and his nose is completely gone, with only a large, open nasal cavity remaining. It wore a metal harness over it's torso, and had a strap on it's right leg to hold sone sort of grappling gun.

"Okay... You're a lot bigger then I was expecting." Drake said as the creature snarl at him.

 **"Son of Dante."** The creature bellowed as it launched its claw at Drake. The teen dodged it by a few feet, the claw breaking the wall and giving Drake the chance to escape.

"Fuck that!" Drake yelled as he ran down the street, avoiding the massive creature as it gave chase.

 **(With Trish)**

"Do you see him?" Yan Lin asked as she followed Trish down the street. The two had been walking for a while and saw no sign of Drake or the Demons.

"No, I can't find any sig-Wait!" Trish said, stopping both her and Yan Lin. Trish pointed to the middle of the street, and while no one could see it, Yan Lin did.

"Oh." Yan Lin gasped as she notice the pile of decapitated demons.

"Certainly picks up after his father." Trish said, looking around, when something large caught her attention. The sight of a massive demon filled her view as the appariration ran on all four towards something.

"Is that?"

"Yep, it's an Alpha Demon." Trish said as she started running again. She knew if she followed the demon she would find her son. She ran down the street, moving and pushing people beside while Yan Lin apologized. She ran down the street until she saw an another appariration run into an alley, flicker of silver hair before it disappeared. Trish ran into the alley, when she saw him.

"DRAKE!"

 **(Limbo)**

"Mom?" Drake turned around to see his apparition of a mother. He had been running helplessly from the massive creature, avoiding its grappling claw. He had finally ran into an alley to lose it, but ended up in a dead end.

"Drake!" Trish said as she ran to her son. Drake was surprised, shocked really that his mother could see him. The better question is how did she see him, and how did she know he was here.

"Mom what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Drake asked.

"That doesn't matter, just stay right there while I work on a gate." Trish said clapping her hands together.

"A gate?" Drake asked, wondering what his mother was talking about.

"Trish! Hurry!" Yan Lin said coming into view. Drake hearted roaring and turned to see the giant creature look into the alley way. But thanks to its massive size it couldn't fit through.

"Drake sweetie, stand back." Trish said as she planted her hands onto the concrete. Drake watched in awe as his mother hands produced electricity.

"What the?" Drake thought as his own mother formed a symbol on the ground. It was one of those demonic star symbols you would see in Supernatural shows. Once his mother was done forming it, the symbol started glowing yellow.

"Drake, step into the portal!" Trish yelled as the creature pulled out its grappling claw.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Drake yelled as he stepped in. He looked up to see the claw inches from his face, before he was back in the real world. Drake gasped as he fell to his knees, his mother holding him close to her.

"Oh Drake thank god your safe." Trish said, before he attention turned to the sword on his back, her eyes widening, "Rebellion."

"Mom," Drake started as he pushed his mother away from him, standing up and glaring at her.

"Drake I-"

"You knew about this thing?" Drake asked pointing his thumb at the sword, "Mom what the hell is going on? I was just transported to god knows where. Chased by those strange ugly creatures, I got this sword?! Oh let's not forget you just summon lightning from your hands." Drake started, his anger rising. He was trying to keep his cool, but from the weapon, to the creatures, to now his mom having super powers, he was at a limit.

"Trish you need to tell him." Yan Lin said, gaining Drakes attention.

"And whose she?!" Drake asked, gesturing to the older woman.

"Drake, this is Yan Lin; Hay Lin grandmother."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Miss Lin. I would be in a much happier mood but after the experience that went on... I apologize."

"It is fine, but Trish." Yan Lin started, but Trosh stopped her.

"I know, Drake listen." Trish started, putting a hand on her sons shoulder.

"Everything that has happened started with your grandfather, up to your father, and now you." Drake was so confused, what was she talking about?

"I don't understand."

"Drake those creatures you faced, they were demons." Trish finally answered, shocking Drake.

"Wh-"

"And Rebellion, that was your fathers sword." Trish explained. Drake looked at Rebellion, the blade that was his fathers supposively.

"Mom I-"

"We should talk here, somewhere quiet." Trish said interrupting her son.

"Come with me." Yan Lin said, walking out of the alley with the two Sparda's following.

"Mom, what is going on?" Drake asked, Trish sighed before looking at her son.

"You're about to soon realize what you really are." Trish answered ominously, confusing Drake. He doubted he was going to get more until they found a place. But he knew one thing out of this whole ordeal.

He was going to learn the truth, the bigger question is he going to like it?

* * *

 **And done, well that was pretty fun. I hope you guys enjoyed it, if not that is fine. Before anyone gets up, please listen. When Rebellion appeared, do not get up! This is the Rebellion, but it's not the Rebellion we all know and love. I will explain why I used the DMC design of Rebellion in the next chapter. I don't want to spoil anything, yet. Moving on what you saw was the Hunter, or in this story the Alpha Demon. He won't really be a big antagonist, but he will appear a lot more. Moving on now Drake has entered Limbo, is this where demons will always make him go. No, they can enter the real world but they are weakened when in, so they prefer the place closest to Hell.**

 **Pone more chapter for the first arc to end. After that I might take a break and work on the other stories. Until then I hope you guys liked this. Please review, pm for ideas, etc. Zer0the0mega108 put!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hey everyone, how's it going? Missed this story? Yes? Maybe? No? Alright then. You know I am really glad you guys love this story and are ready for more. But first onto the review responses:**

 **Matthew Gemm: Thank you, I will work on New God, but after a few arcs from my other stories are done. Until then you have to be patient.**

 **Lycan13: Just read the story and it will explain what is going on.**

 **Fireofargentis: Thank you, and I know the feeling.**

 **Linkonpark100: Thank you, I am really working on the whole character development. Well yeah at first it will be a problem but it's going down nonetheless, thanks though.**

 **Naroku: Thank you.**

 **Guest: Thank you, glad you like it. He will, don't know when, but sometime in the story. He won't get Yamato until I don't know near the end of the first part of the book. Until than enjoy.**

 **Bael92: Thank you, who knows if they appear. Most likely not. You'll see how Drake reacts, but for the girls... Who knows.**

 **JAKEkenstein: Yes.**

 **Beast Mode92: I already talk to you, I feel like I remember you though... I think from my old MK story.**

 **Kival737101: Read chapter one, she already is.**

 **Alright there is, also warning: Final chapter of the first arc. This is a little short, but I tried to make it as long as I could, but I also wanted to save a few secrets for myself. Until then, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Truth**

 **(Silver Dragon)**

"And we are here because?" Drake asked as they walked into the Chinese Restaurant. As of now Trish stood behind her son, doing her best to hide the Rebellion sword from view. Yan Lin opened the door into the place, with Trish pushing Drake to the kitchen. Drake's nose was filled with the aroma of sushi, noodles, and vegetables making his mouth water.

"Oh man, that smells good." Drake thought as his mother pushed her son past the kitchen and to a cellar door.

"In here." Trish said as she unlocked the door to the cellar. Drake walked down the stairs to what led to some sort of basement.

"Dang old lady, strange little place you got." Drake said as he took a seat on one of the boxes.

"Well I would clean up, but I wasn't expecting company down here. Especially since someone should have told the truth." Yan Lin said glaring at Trish. Trish glared back as she closed the door.

"Oh be quiet, I did it for his own good."

"To keep him what he is, for what he has to do?" Yan Lin asked, Drake looked back and forth between the two women, before he had enough.

"Mom!" Drake said, gaining his mother's attention, "How about you tell me what is going on? How come this old lady knows more about me than I do? Enough secrets mom, tell me." Drake said. Trish sighed, thinking of a way to start the conversation, or to explain.

"Drake, what's your opinion on how the universe was created?" Drake's eyebrow slightly raised at the strange question. Was his mom trying to change the topic? If that was the case, then she was doing a terrible job, but for the sake of his mother he will say his opinion. So, he decided to answer the question.

"Well obviously the Big Bang stuff, or a God." Drake said, not all interested. He wasn't an Atheist, but he wasn't Christian either, so he believed in the Big Bang theory instead. Nothing against Christianity, he's just more on facts and stuff, than again he is a lover for history.

"Well Drake, you are right on both." Trish said, gaining her son's attention.

"What?"

"The universe was created by the Big Bang, but the Big Bang was created by a god. The God Drake, the One Above All." Trish said, Drake looked at his mother like she was crazy.

"Since when did you believe in that?"

"Since I was created." Trish answered, shocking Drake. What did his mother mean by created?

"Mom what are you talking about?"

"Drake, when the One Above All created the universe, he created the Infinite Dimensions, the world's divide across the cosmos. But the universe had to have life, and so God created the first two species. The first species that he created, the Angels and Demons." Trish explained, shocking Drake. There were actually Demons and Angels, even a god. How, how could there been anything like that?

"But mom, how can that be true? How come no one knows anything about this? Or books, or anything?"

"Because a long time has passed since then and not many remember the times of endless war, save for the Angels and Demons.."

"Endless war?" Drake asked, this time Yan Lin spoke.

"The Universe was vast Drake, but it had one problem. It was unruled, not taken or controlled; it was divided between the light and the darkness. This caused conflict between the Angels and Demons, causing the endless war. This war went on for eons to come, both Angels; lead by the son of god Michael against the Demon hoards, led by the Demon Lords."

"Demon Lords?" Drake asked, unsure of the word.

"Overlords more like it, there were two during that time. The first was the most powerful demons in history... Mundus." Trish explained, a shiver escaping her words, something that didn't go unnoticed by Drake.

"Mom?" Drake asked in a concern tone.

"I'm fine Drake, just a shiver at the name Mundus." Trish said, smiling at her son's compassionate nature.

"Who?" Drake asked.

"Mundus, one of the first demons in Hell. He wanted to rule the cosmos with an iron grip. So he became King of the Underworld and of the Demon horde, and started the Endless War." Trish explained, allowing her son to listen in. Yan Lin looked between the two noticing the tension that started to rise, so she decided to ease it a bit.

"I'll go get some food." Yan Lin said walking out of the room, leaving the two alone.

"So... what does this have to do with me?" Drake asked looking at his mom for answers.

"Drake, two thousand years ago, God created man. Along came the Garden of Eden and with Earth where man flourished." Drake leaned forward, trying to get as much info as he can. All of this was so weird for him, yet in some way it made sense... Of sorts.

"How did this war end?" Drake asked.

"Two thousand years ago, a powerful warrior stood against the demons. Defeating the likes of Mundus and Samael, sending them back and ending the war." Trish explained.

"Who was this being?"

"Drake, he was one of the most powerful demons in the Underworld. His name is as legendary as the Dark Knight, whose real name was Sparda." Drake eyes widen at the name. He was starting to put the pieces together, what is going on, and who he is.

"Mom, am I-"

"Yes Drake," Trish interrupted, sighing as she was going to tell the biggest truth she had to tell. "You are the grandson to a demon." Drake felt his whole world turn upside down. Everything he had known, everything he had thought, came crumbling down as he realized what he is. What's next, his grandmother is an Angel? His father is actually some half demon, half angel thing?

"I'm... a demon?" Drake asked, looking at his bare hands.

"A Cambion to be precised." Drake turned to Yan Lin, walking in with a bowl of noodles and shrimp. Handing Drake the bowl, she allowed the boy to eat.

"A Cambion?" Drake asked as he sucked up some noodles into his mouth, enjoying the taste.

"You are part human, part demon." Yan Lin explained, so scratching out the whole half Demon half Angel creature theory.

"Part demon, from who?"

"Your father Drake, Dante." Trish said before reaching into her pocket. Drake watched as his mother pulled out a piece of paper, before handing it to the boy. He reached over and grabbed the paper, setting the bowl down he saw that the paper was in fact a picture. In the picture he saw three people, behind of which was a mansion sized building. Drake saw his mother, holding a baby no doubt him, but what caught his attention was the man. He had never seen any pictures of his father as his mother said 'he didn't like any' something Drake never understood. But he finally got a good look at who the man was, who was looking like an older version of himself.

The man wore a red leather jacket, reaching to his feet. He wore chap like pants, connected with a belt that had some sort of belt that depicted a devil like face on it. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing his arms and his hands were covered in fingerless gloves. His high cowboy leather boots reached to his legs, wrapped around his chaps. Three belts around his black shirt like vest. He had white hair like Drake's but his was smoother than his unruly mop, and a light beard on his chin for his age. The older man looked down at the little Drake, coddling him.

"That's... my dad?" Drake asked, now seeing his father for the first time. Trish nodded as she looked over her son shoulder to see her husband.

"Dante Sparda, son of the Dark Knight Sparda and the human Eva." Trish said as she stared at her husband. Drake looked up at the mention of the name Eva.

"Eva?" Drake asked.

"Your grandmother Drake."

"Hold on!" Drake held his hands up, "Back up a second, my grandfather fell in love with a human? That's why he rebelled?"

"Keep listening and it will make sense, now be quiet and enjoy the food." Yan Lin said as she shoved a shrimp in the boy's mouth. Drake chewed on it, turning to his mother for more of the story.

"Your grandfather fell in love with not just your grandmother, but all of man. For that he stood against the darkness and single handedly defeated the Underworld, ending the war." Trish said as she sat next to her son. She could see her son's confused expression, and in all honesty she couldn't blame him. For seventeen years she kept this a secret, never truly him what he really is. She just hoped he would understand.

"What about the Angels, what happened to them?" Drake asked.

"The Angels returned to Heaven, some say they are at peace, some say they are waiting." Trish said.

"Waiting? For what?" Drake asked.

"For another war to start. Those crazy bird brains always believed another war would start." Yan Lin said, gaining the two Sparda's attention, "They think since Sparda is now dead the demons will return, but it's impossible without Tem-Ni-Gru."

"Tem-Ni-What?" Drake asked.

"Drake, all of the worlds are connected with Hell, Heaven, and Limbo. Limbo has two doorways, Tem-Ni-Gru is the doorway to Hell. Your grandfather had a feeling they would return so he used his powers, along with the blood of a priestess to seal away the doorway to the human world." Trish finished as Drake listened. Drake imagined now; His grandfather facing the demon army, cutting them down with some sort of massive broad sword.

"What happened then?" Drake asked.

"Sparda fell in love with your grandmother, Eva. He became a human for love, and the story of Sparda lived on... And later became legend. Then came the two sons of Sparda." Trish said, Drake realized she was speaking about his father... Wait did she say sons?

"Sons?" Drake asked looking at his mother.

"Dante and Vergil Sparda, twin sons to Sparda and Eva. Your Father and Uncle." Trish said, "The family lived a happy life... Until it happen." Drake had a sudden feeling what was going on, and he did not like it, not one bit

"What happen?"

"Somehow the demons found a way to the human world. They took their revenge on Sparda, killing him and Eva." Yan Lin answered as she sat on the other side of the young Sparda. Drake was surprised to hear this, his all powerful demon grandfather who slayed his own kind... Was slayed by his own kind. Then again his grandfather was human by that time, so maybe he was weakened by that time. But it didn't explain how they got into the human world.

"But Mom, how did they get into the human world?" Drake asked, Trish sighed before answering.

"Limbo."

"Limbo?"

"The realm you were in Drake, it is where spirits go when they die. Before they are chosen." Yan Lin explained.

"Chosen for what?" Drake asked.

"For another they get to live in the Paradise of Heaven, or suffer in the pits of Hell." Trish said, "If man is considered sinful, doing the worst of things, they suffer. But for the good ones, they live in Heaven."

"I guessed as much," Drake said as he drank from the empty bowl, "But how could the demons get into the world?"

"When a demon enters through Limbo their powers are diminished, weakening them. Only in Hell are they at full power, but the only way they could have entered Hell was by a powerful spell, conjured by the Overlords or the High Lord Demons."

"But who killed my grandfather? Was it Mundus?" Drake asked, thinking if it was one of the Overlords. It made sense if it was the Lord of Hell somehow found a way out of the Underworld. And with that he took his revenge on his grandfather, also his grandmother.

"In all honesty Drake, no one knows who killed Sparda and Eva. Some say it was Mundus, but it is not confirmed despite the fact that Mundus took the claim." Trish explained, surprising Drake. If it wasn't Mundus then who was it? Was it Samael?

"What happened to Dad and Uncle Vergil?"

"Whoever the Demon was let them live, making them suffer knowing it killed their parents." Trish said, Drake looked down. It must have been hard for his father to deal with all of this.

"What happened afterwards?"

"Your father moved on, your uncle disappeared for ten years. Ten years later he returned, but not for a good old family reunion." Trish said, and Drake had a feeling where this was going.

"Something happened?" Drake asked.

"Your uncle wanted the power of the Demons, he wanted his father's power. So he, along with a strange man named Arkham activated Tem-Ni-Gru." Drake's eyes widen at the news, why would his uncle do such a thing? What did the human race do to him, hell it was demons that took his mom and father. His mother continued the story.

"Your uncle activated the tower and your father came to stop him. Now don't think this is some heroic moment your father was doing this for the greater good. When he was younger he didn't care much for anything, or anyone. But he fought his way through the Tower with certain aids." Trish said.

"He had help? Was it you Mom?" Drake asked, but his Mother shook her head no.

"Her name was Mary, your father called her Lady. She was the daughter of Arkham." Drake was surprised by this revelation. Some lady who his father knew also turns out to be the daughter of some psychopath.

"As it turned out Lady was the descendant of the priestess who gave her blood to seal away the gate. Her blood would have fully opened the gate into Hell, and to the power of Sparda. This is what Arkham wanted the whole time, he betrayed Vergil and took your grandfather's power through his sword, the Force Edge." Trish said.

"Kind of random, how did Arkham know that this Lady chick's ancestor was a priestess?" Drake asked, his mother opened her mouth to answer but stopped. She chuckled nervously as she scratched her head.

"Truth be told, I don't know everything on that." Trish said before continuing, "Arkham obtained the power of Sparda, but it was too much for him. It took the combined power of your Father and Uncle to defeat Arkham." Trish said, Drake imagined it, his Father and Uncle fighting side by side against some demonic mirage of his grandfather. Than it came to mind, what sort of weapon did his uncle have?

"Mom, what sort of weapon did Vergil have?" Drake asked.

"Your grandfather had two other weapons, a Katana known as Yamato which was given to your uncle. And the powerful broad sword Rebellion, your father's weapon." Drake eyes widen as he looked back at Rebellion, no, his father's sword.

"As I was saying they defeated Arkham, but unfortunately both brothers still had that rivalry that ended with Dante winning. Your Uncle stayed in Hell, knowing the danger he was in." Trish said.

"What happened afterwards?" Drake asked as he listened to the story.

"I came into the picture Drake." Trish said, surprising her son. "Drake... What I'm about to tell you may come to a shock, and I want you to know that I did this because I had no choice." Drake noticed the sadness in his mother's tone and that made him a bit worried.

"Drake... I wasn't born like most Demons. I was created by the Demon Lord Mundus to kill your father." Drake froze in shock at his mother's words, hell he felt like he was stabbed in the heart. His own mother was created by the King of Hell itself too kill his father, god he hated this story.

"Mom, you were made to kill Dad?" Drake asked, his voice rising in anger.

"Drake, I love your father, I was a different person back then. I was a slave to Mundus, it was because of him that I became a better person." Trish said as she stood in front of her son, clutching his shoulders.

"I loved your father and he gave me the greatest gift of all, you." Trish wrapped her arms around Drake, hugging him tight. Trish felt the anger within Drake relax, letting go she saw his face relax.

"I'm sorry... it's just.."

"I know, I miss him too." Trish said, "But as I was saying I was made to defeat him. I brought him to Mallet Island where your father faced Demon hordes, even his own brother."

"Uncle Vergil was degreed by Mundus?" Drake asked, shocked by this.

"Not willingly, he was under his control becoming a mindless warrior known as Nelo Angelo. Your father fought against all the demons, until finally he faced against Mundus. It was an epic battle to say the least, the Dark Prince versus the Son of Sparda, but in the end your father was victorious, I was even freed and became human thanks to Dante." Trish finished.

"And then?"

"Then what sweetie?"

"Well what happened after?"

"Well let see, two years later we fell in love, got married and boom! You were born Drake, my little Devil child." Trish cooed as she pinched her son's cheek.

"Mom!" Drake said with flushed cheeks.

"Sorry, old habits." Trish said as she let go of her son's cheek. The white haired teen nursed his cheek, before something came to mind.

"How did Dad die?" Drake asked, silencing his mother's laughter. Yan Lin let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head while Friend looked at her son.

"It's amazing when you think about your father, I used to think he was unstoppable. That no one could defeat him, that he was unbeatable... Until that night."

"Mom?" Drake asked as his mother turned her back to him.

"That night, a Demon came to our home. He looked for you Drake, but your father stopped him. The two fought that night for hours on end, to my shock this demon was far faster and far stronger than your father." Drake noticed his mother's shoulders start shaking, sniffles escaping from her mouth.

"Your father told me to take you and run. That night was the last time I saw him as our home burned." Trish cried, Drake stood up and hugged his mother for comfort. Trish turned around and embraced her son, wrapping an arm around his head. Yan Lin watched, a smile on her face as she saw the touching family moment. Trish let go of Drake, wiping the tears away as she smiled at her son.

"So much like the father." Drake smiled at her compliment, though was embarrassed it was from his mom.

"So Drake, for the last fifteen years I have kept you safe and sound from the Demons of Hell... Until now." Trish said, Drake sighed as he knew the rest.

"I know, let me guess I am now going to have to save the world from the Demon King and save the Damsel in Distress... Oh man now I'm imagining Will in some Princess Zelda outfit... No! Midna... Yeah." Drake said with a perverted chuckle as he imagined his red head friend in a dress. While his mother sighed at her son's perverted antics, before Yan Lin spoke up.

"And to protect the Cosmos from Prince Phobos."

"Prince Hobos?" Drake asked.

"Prince Phobos Drake, it is your job and the Guardians to protect the universe from all danger." Yan Lin said, confusing Drake even more.

"I'm sorry did you say Guardians?" Drake asked.

"Perhaps it is time I tell a story now." Yan Lin started, "When Sparda disappeared people were afraid of the Demons returning, or even more threats that could destroy the Universe. So they formed the Council of Kandrakar, the planet that exists in the center of the Universe. The Council decided to form of powerful beings known as the Guardians of the Universe."

"Really wish you said Galaxy." Drake joked.

"These five chosen would be given the abilities of the four elements; Water, Earth, Fire, and Air."

"Is the last one the Avatar?"

"Drake."

"What?" Drake asked with a chuckle. Yan Lin smiled before she continued.

"The last one would hold the Heart of Kandrakar. A powerful object that in the wrong hands, would mean certain doom." Yan Lin said, "That is why you-"

"Let me guess, this Phobos guy wants the Heart, I have to stop him while also finding the Guardians." Drake said, guessing he had to find these beings.

"Actually Drake, they have already been chosen." Yan Lin said, surprising Drake. He was definitely not expecting that.

"Well then who are they?" Drake asked, wondering who they are. He imagined as possibly some really good people if he had to find the original. This time Trish spoke up.

"You know them Drake, you know them as Irma Lair the Guardian of Water. Taranee Cook, the Guardian of Fire, Cornelia Hale the Guardian of Earth, and Yan Lin's granddaughter Hay Lin the Guardian of Air." Trish said. Drake eyes widen at the revelation, man how can he tell Will that her friends are powered superheroes.

"And the Keeper of the Heart, the leader of the Guardians. Your best and childhood friend Will." Yan Lin added and just like that, Drake's world shattered. Did they actually mean Will, his Will, the Will he knew since Kindergarten. He was actually very shocked by these news.

"You are telling me Will, the shy girl, the one who loves frogs is the leader of a group of heroes who protect the Universe?" Drake asked, to which both of them nodded. "I'm sorry but why Will? She's my best friend and I don't want her getting hurt."

"Drake, whether you like it or not the girls need you and you need them. You all need each other to defeat Phobos and any other dangers in the Universe." Yan Lin said, Drake was very skeptical about this. He was fine with protecting the Universe himself, but to get the girls involved, especially with Demons he could not handle that. Even more so if he got his best friend Will involved, and if she got hurt he could never forgive himself. But could he stop them from doing this, if they already know what they are could he make them stop? He honestly had no idea, by he would have to wait and find out.

"Alright then, I will do this." Drake said relieving both women, before a smirk appeared on his lips, "Besides I got Dad's sword and this can cut through the Demon King. There is nothing I can-!"

"Drake wait!" Trish said, interrupting Stake. The boy silenced himself as his mother walk over to him. Trish turned him around to get a good look at Rebellion. Drake heard his mother sigh, and it didn't sound good.

"This isn't good."

"Mom, what's wrong? This is Dad's sword right?" Drake asked.

"It is Rebellion, it's just not... The Rebellion."

"What?" Drake asked.

"Drake, that sword is powered by demonic blood. It hasn't had a taste in fifteen years since your father died. In a way the sword is alive... Sort of. Basically it is at its weakest state." Trish said.

"But... But I killed a dozen demons with it." Drake said, only for his mother to sigh.

"Drake, killing a dozen demons will not satisfy it. It needs more, but don't worry I have something you may like." Trish said as she held her hands up. Drake watched as electricity sparked from his mother's hands, and from the lightning formed a black box.

"Your father, before he died, wanted me to give these to you." Trish said as she handed her son the box. Drake tagged the box and unclipped it, opening it and gasping what was inside. Within the box was a red medallion like necklace, a belt to hold two guns, and the weapons it was meant to hold. The pistols were black and white with the design of a Desert Eagle of sorts. There was some sort of curve at the bottom, but what caught Drake's attention was that the guns had no magazine bottom.

"This necklace was your father's, passed down by his mother. Now I am passing it down to you." Trish said as she took the necklace and placed it around her son's neck. Drake looked down at the necklace, studying it's beauty. Before looking at the guns, grabbing them and holding them in his hands. He didn't know why but much like Rebellion they just felt right in his hands, like it was all natural.

"And these?" Drake asked gesturing to the guns.

"Ebony and Ivory, your father designed and made them after his old ones." Trish said.

"What happened to the old ones?" Frame asked.

"Destroyed by the Demon that killed the father." Trish answered, Drake looked down at the guns. He twirled them in his hands, testing their weight.

"He made them for when you were ready. Much like the old ones they are powered with demonic energy and can fire as fast as you pull the trigger. I was asked your father what was the point of them."

"What did he say?" Drake asked.

"... It's a surprise?" Trish answered, making Drake look at her like she was joking. "Seriously that's what he said, he wouldn't even tell me, always a mystery. Hopefully someday you find out." Trish said as Drake put the belt around his pants. He holstered the guns, feeling… complete.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." Drake thought, before turning to his mother, "Now what?"

"Now we will go home, tomorrow you have school." Trish said as she took her son's shoulder and pushed him to the door, "Thank you for the food Yan Lin."

"Anytime Trish, come by anytime Drake if you need help." Yan Lin said as the two left.

"WAIT!" Drake appeared from the doorway, "How do I tell the girls?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Yan Lin said waving him off as Drake was pulled away, leaving the old woman alone to herself. Yan Lin sighed as she walked out of the basement, closing the door behind her. She watched as Drake and Trish left the restaurant, closing her eyes.

"Oh by the hand of Azrael, please let them be strong enough for the troubles ahead." Yan Lin whispered to herself, hoping they would overcome the challenges ahead.

"Uh... ma'am may I have some more tea?"

"Of course, coming right up." Yan Lin said as she happily walked into the kitchen as if nothing happened.

 **(Unknown Realm)**

 **"And so the game begins."** A being said as it reached for a chess piece, **"A Sparda has been chosen, the Knight is set. The better question is, is he the pawn?"** The being said with a chuckle.

 **"Also the other girls, my WITCH pawns."** It added as five pawns transformed, taking the form of all five girls, with the Knight transforming into Drake.

 **"Now all I need is the Queen, the most important part."** The being said as it tapped the Queen piece, **"Now where would I find her. I guess it's time for another game of Cat and Mouse."** It said before it stood up. The being started chuckling before disappearing into the shadows, wrapping itself around the surroundings until it was gone. The only thing that was heard was chuckling.

 **"This will be fun."**

 **(Meridian)**

Prince Phobos sat on his throne, the vines sucking energy from beyond to power him. He felt the power from within, but it was not enough. He needed more, more power to become absolute, unbeatable, unstoppable and omnipotent. But the only way for that to happen was to find the source of power, find what he has been looking for a long time.

His sister.

He needed his sister to absorb her power, to become a God. And he will find her, nothing will stop him.

 **"My lord."** Phobos looked down as Cedric appeared. The giant snake hybrid roared as it revered back to its human form, the snake tail slithering back into the cloak.

"You bring me news Cedric?"

"We have captured the Rebel Leader." Cedric informed, Phobos smiled with one less thing to stand in his way.

"Excellent."

"There is more my lord, we found him trying to escape through a portal." Phobos was surprised by this news. There hasn't been reports of any portals in a long time, this truly intrigued Phobos.

"I was able to pass through and you won't believe what I found. On the other side was another world, and I saw it my lord." Cedric said.

"What did you see Cedric?"

"...The Heart my lord, in the hands of a girl along with four others." Cedric informed, shocking Phobos. He knew what this means, the Guardians have been found, and so has the Heart of Kandrakar. This was just excellent news for Phobos, excellent news indeed.

"Cedric, once we are done torturing the Rebel Leader of the whereabouts of the others, then we must go to this other planet to find the Heart... And hopefully my sister." Phobos said, Cedric bowed down to Phobos.

"It will be done my Prince." Cedric said as he left the throne room. Phobos sat alone, chuckling to himself.

"I will find my sister and the Heart, and no one will stop me. I will be complete, I will be God."

* * *

 **And done, man I hope you guys enjoyed it. If not that is fine by me... Kind of. Okay moving on:**

 **Rebellion: Okay so yes the big surprise, the Rebellion he has is not the true Rebellion. Basically it is at its weakest state, the DMC version, it seems fitting to me. Don't want to make Drake too strong, that wouldn't be any fun. When will it change, in time.**

 **Ebony and Ivory: These are basically MK 2 of the original, I kind of liked the design. But the difference is these have a big secret. What is it? You will find out in time.**

 **Limbo: So Demons can come into the human world, it's just that they are weaker. The closer they are to Hell, the stronger. So they will appear more often in Limbo, but also in the Human world. I think I want to do is that the whole DMC thing with Limbo is the version of Demons limbo, while Angel's are different. Hope you can understand.**

 **Overlords: The highest hierarchy in the Demon World. There are being a lot of them, as they are the most powerful demons in the Underworld/Hell. But the biggest are the Nine.**

 **Nine Lords of Hell: The Nine are the most powerful, of sorts. The ninth is the weakest of the bunch, to the first being basically everything. Mundus as of right now is the fourth lord of Hell.**

 **Cambion: The spawn from a Devil and a Human. Basically what Dante, Vergil, Nero, and Drake are. Since Trish became human at the end of DMC1, Drake is a Cambion.**

 **Nephilim: You guys notice that joke to Nephilim. Since technically they are half man, half Angel. But in this story I am going with the Darksider version of them.**

 **Dante: I know I never gonna hear the end of it. 'But Dante beat Mundus, other Demons' Yeah yeah I know. Basically in this story Dante has done some of that stuff, besides kill those demons, like Phantom, Berial, all the ones with Devil Arms. The demon that killed him is basically one of the main antagonist of the story, so try to understand.**

 **Also if you are like an Encyclopedia on Demonology and what is what I could use some help on certain things. Just PM me if you want to help.**

 **I guess a way to understand Drake if he had a voice actor: Johnny Young Bosch. The guy who plays as Ichigo from Bleach, Lelouch/Zero from Code Geass and Nero. But imagine Ichigo tone then Nero... of course they sound pretty close. But do understand.**

 **So I hope you guys can understand, and like. I don't have much to say besides I hope you guys liked it. Please review, pm for ideas, etc.**

 **Zer0the0mega108 put!**


	6. WITCH May Cry Arc Trailer: Power

**Hey everybody, how's it going. You know I'm really glad that you guys like this story. So glad it is getting the feedback. I know you guys were expecting the next chapter but I do have news. I'm taking a slight break for now from this story. The way I update or at least trying too is that I update each chapter until the arc for one of the stories is done, until moving on. You guys may not like that but that's how I work. In the meantime I want you guys to enjoy the trailer for the next arc... Power.**

 **Actually first review responses:**

 **Lycan13: Thank you.**

 **Sonicdude8: Thank you, and I agree Midna is way sexier. Now I don´t if you are referring to Drake or one of the main antagonist. But for Drake you will see in this chapter, and the bad guy might be later. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Naroku: Thanks but I have to keep things from you guys, don´t want to reveal everything at once. No fun in doing that but I hope you understand.**

 **Slash17: Thank you, I guess the best answer I can give is fillers for now.**

 **Linkonpark100: You act surprised, I feel like I should be insulted but I don´t know. I have played all the DMC games, and the dmc reboot background with the war is basically no different, except for the whole Nephilim and Angels. Hell it doesn't specify if Angels were involved in the four dmc games at all. I just did a bit of stuff with Darksiders, with the whole war. So thanks I guess.**

 **TotalDramaJudge: Thank you, glad you enjoy.**

 **Guest: Thank you, and yes I do. This takes time since I need to plot out the story, the first arc is now done so we are now onto the second, which is much longer. I hope you like it.**

 **Alright onto the trailer, oh and an intro for the story, what do you guys think of it?**

* * *

 **WITCH May Cry: Drake's Awakening Intro:**

 **Play Chouzetsu/Dynamic**

 **(Let's go after our dreams! Which we lost one day we need them back it seems!)**

Drake smiled as he spun Rebellion in his hand, before he was tackled by Hay Lin. The two laughed before they were yelled at by Trish. Drake simply muttered something as both kids laughed. Before they knew it Trish chased after them with the others watching them.

 **(Go and gather all the stars! They will open up a gate up in the sky!)**

Trish watched as her son and Nero trained, clashing their swords while the girls watched.

The next scene showed Will staring at the Heart of Kandracar, while Kyrie brought her a bowl. Suddenly they felt the room shake, before a door opened. Out of the room came Mr. Huggles followed by Max as the dog chased the mouse. Followed them was Drake and Hay Lin, trying to calm the dog.

The next scene showed Nero turning to face a shadowy foe, Yamato in hand.

The next showed Drake walking towards a portal, Rebellion perched on his back. Behind him the girls in Guardian form followed behind.

 **(Which will lead us a brand new stage! Where we'll go and challenge the Gods!)**

Out of the portal came several beings. Above them was Prince Phobos and Lord Cedric in his snake form as he charged. Above Phobos was a shadowy being, his only feature were blood red eyes. Drake and the girls stared before charging, meeting the enemy head on.

 **(Fight intense, be dynamic! Let's go, go, don't panic!)**

The next scene showed Nero fighting several demons, swinging Red Queen and Yamato in his hands as he cut them down. The next showed Drake swinging Rebellion at a being with another katana.

Another scene showed Lady pulling out her rocket launcher and firing it in a demons face.

 **(Losing makes us stronger than before! There will be no limits, no regrets! We'll keep fighting, we'll keep pushing onward!)**

The next scene showed Hay Lin appearing, releasing a gust of wind. Followed by Cornelia who slammed the ground, shaking and breaking the ground beneath her. Next came Taranee who released a volley of fireballs. Irma came up, unleashing a torrent of water at the air. Before finally Will appeared, in her hands was the Heart of Kandracar. The Heart glowed bright as Will closed her eyes as she was covered in a bright pink aura.

Trish jumped in the air before screaming, unleashing a shockwave of yellow lightning. Followed by Nero who roared to the heavens, unleashing his blue aura. And finally Drake appeared with Rebellion, his body covered by a red aura with his right arm transforming.

 **(Fly up high, be dynamic! Lets go! Yeah! Punch and kick! Oh, we're trembling with adrenaline! Brand new stories are about to begin!)**

Drake took a stance, his right hand gripping Rebellion over his back. A red flame ran through his body, his body changing to something demonic. Before Drake smirked as the ground around him blew up. Out of the flames came a spectral figure covering Drake in shadows.

Before the scenery changed to show Drake, standing at his side was Will, followed by Trish on the other side of him. Next came the girls, than Nero who stood back to back with Drake. Than came Kyrie and Yan Lin. Lady appeared via cycle. And finally Max as the dog jumped between Will and Drake's legs as the group took a picture. Unbeknownst to Drake, a ghostly figure appeared next to him, having the same features as him but wore a red jacket.

 **WITCH May Cry: Drake's Awakening.**

* * *

Power Arc Trailer:

"Will?" The red head turned to her friend, noticing his frown.

"What is it Drake? You've been frowning all day, and that's be er a good sign." Drake sighed as he contemplated on whether or not he should answer. But he knew she deserved fhe truth, so taking a deep breath he looked over at her.

"Will, I have something to tell you."

* * *

"Do you think he is ready to take on the Hunter demon?" Yan Lin asked, while Trish sighed and shook her head.

"To be honest no, but I know someone who can." Trish said as she went for a phone e.

"And who are you calling?"

"Drake is a Sparda. So he needs someone with the blood of Sparda."

* * *

"Alright fido." Drake started as he entered a battle stance as the giant hound growled at him, "Let's dance.

* * *

"Drake, I can explain." Will said as she and the girls floated above Drake. The white haired boy stared in awe at the girls, not only noticing their beauty but also their... much larger assets.

"One word come to mind... Jackpot."

* * *

"And who might you be?" Phobos asked as the cloaked figure kneeled before him. The being looked up, and the only feature Phobos could get were several sharp teeth, smiling at him.

"I go by many names my Prince, but to you I am simply the Jester, the fool. The better question my lord," The being disappeared and reappeared in front of Phobos.

"Are you the King? Or are you the Pawn?"

* * *

"Alright snake breath." Drake grunted as he dug Rebellion into the ground, "Let's go you scaly bastard!"

 **"You will regret those words you little brat!"** Cedric roared before charging.

* * *

"Alright kid," The man said as he dusted himself off, "Your actually starting to piss me off."

"Oh whats wrong old man? Tired already?" Drake mocked as aimed Ebony at the man, "Than let's get this over with."

"Sorry to disappoint," The man said as he walked towards Drake. Thats when the Sparda notice the man's arm started transforming, becoming a demonic hand.

"But this ends now!"

* * *

"Drake, where are we?" Will asked as the girls stared around in awe in the void like world. All the while Drake chuckled nervously.

"Girls, welcome to Limbo."

* * *

And done, that is honestly all I will show. Can't spoil to much for you guys. Intro is at the top, hope you enjoy.


	7. Chapter Six

**Hey everybody, how is it going? Good? Bad? Neither? Well I for one am glad for the love this story is getting... of sorts. Of course I will not deny it is a strange combination of crossovers. But then again, so can be anything else so long as you make it work and it make sense. But I am still glad you guys like this story. Lets move onto the review responses:**

 **Lycan13: Thank you.**

 **Sonicdude8: Thank you, and I agree Midna is way sexier. Now I don´t know if you are referring to Drake or one of the main antagonist. But for Drake you will see in this chapter, and the bad guy might be later. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Naroku: Thanks but I have to keep things from you guys, don´t want to reveal everything at once. No fun in doing that but I hope you understand.**

 **Slash17: Thank you, I guess the best answer I can give is fillers for now.**

 **Linkonpark100: You act surprised, I feel like I should be insulted but I don´t know. I have played all the DMC games, and the dmc reboot is basically no different, except for the whole Nephilim and Angels. I just did a bit of stuff with Darksiders, with the whole war. So thanks I guess.**

 **TotalDramaJudge: Thank you, glad you enjoy.**

 **Guest: Thank you, and yes I do. This takes time since I need to plot out the story, the first arc is now done so we are now onto the second, which is much longer. I hope you like it.**

 **Guest 2: Thank you, but I have to say no on taking out Nero. I understand that you hate Nero but just because you hate him (Just you, maybe others, but no one has said anything at hating him so far.) doesn't mean I can't hate him. Sure he had some bad problems but not gonna lie I had an easier time with him with his Devil Bringer, that shit is great. His DT not the biggest fan but that will change. No I am not just going to kill him off, that's ridiculous especially considering who he is. Why do you say us, it's just you, maybe some others. And I fail to see why just Nero fails this story, it's not even about him. But I understand, but he is still in the story. Also what do you mean don't make him a demon he is a Demon... Well half demon (Cambion) so why would I change it.**

 **Anyways thank you guys for understanding. Moving on I have the ranks for Hell in this story. It was actually hard to make this list as I had to separate things and it does sound hard to understand, but here are the ranks of Hell:**

 **Demon Ranks**

 **God: Satan himself, God of the Hell.**

 **Overlords: The biggest, baddest, most powerful demons in the underworld. There are only four... Or are there more? Mundus is one of these demonic overlords.**

 **Nine Lords of Hell: The nine rulers of Hell, each one owning a part of the realm. Satan owns the first circle, and so far Mundus owns the fourth circle. Who are the others? Take a guess.**

 **High Lord Demons: Powerful demon warriors, tyrants, kings, knights and what not. Sparda is one of these Lords, might be the most powerful.**

 **High Mistresses: The most powerful Succubus in Hell. Such as Lilith... or Queen Sheba.**

 **High General Devils: The Generals that serve under the demon lords and lead the troops into battle. Generals like Phantom, Berial, Cerberus, etc.**

 **Elite Demons: The higher of the foot soldiers, the stronger of the kind. These types are like Hatred, Frost, Blades/Assault, etc.**

 **Demon Soldiers: The lowest in the ranking, the weaker demons that serve the higher Demon Lords. Say Hell Sins from DMC3 serve under each Seven Deadly Sin.**

 **There are others like the Fallen Angels: Angels who have been poised and kicked out of Heaven, becoming Demons themselves.**

 **So I hope you guys like this, also update on Harem:**

 **Will Vandom**

 **Irma Lair**

 **Taranee Cook**

 **Cornelia Hale**

 **Hay-Lin**

 **Elyon**

 **Lady/Mary**

 **Bayonetta/Cereza**

 **Miranda**

 **Cassidy**

 **Jeanne**

 **Orube**

 **Lucia**

 **Rosa**

 **OC**

 **Madamma Butterfly**

 **Friends with Benefits:**

 **Nevan**

 **Madamma Styx**

 **and Madamma Khepri**

 **And that's all I have for now. I hope you guys enjoy, onto the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Into Meridian**

 **(Heatherfield)**

Drake was currently walking towards Shellfield Institute with his hands in his pockets. The only thing he had on was a guitar case on his back, the case that held his father's sword Rebellion, along with Ebony and Ivory. His father's necklace was wrapped around his neck as he walked alone thinking to himself about the events that transpired yesterday. Now his whole world has changed perspective with the knowledge that he is a half demon and the grandson to one of the most powerful demons in Hell. Not only that, but he and his best friend Will along with her friends are Guardians that protect the Ga-Universe.

It wasn't only shocking, it was downright impossible if Drake was a normal person, but he never was one to begin with, right? He was a Cambion and protector of this Veil, whatever the hell that is. He also had the next big problem, telling Will and her friends.

"Come on Drake you can do this, I mean how hard can it be to tell your best friend that you are a half demon half man creature and that your grandfather defeated the demon army. And that you and I along with your friends are Guardians of the V-Yeah this is gonna be harder than I thought." Drake groaned as he rubbed his head in frustration.

"Drake!" The young Sparda turned around to see his best friend running up to him.

"Hey Red, what's shaking?" Drake asked as the girl finally caught up to him.

"Whats up with me? Whats up with you and ditching school on the first day?" Will asked as she jabbed a finger in Drake's chest. The Sparda chuckled nervously, realizing he was pulled into Limbo during class time.

"I didn't mean too, I was uh... I was... Crap." Drake realized he didn't have an excuse for being gone, making Will roll her eyes.

"Just promise you won't do that until after the first semester?" Will asked as she handed Drake his bag, "You also forgot your backpack."

"Wait why did you have my backpack this whole time?" Drake asked as he placed it on his other shoulder.

"You were gone, your mom wasn't at home so I kept with me." Will answered as the two walked to school.

"You didn't by any chance look in my backpack did you?" Drake asked with a gulp, he would never let anyone see what was inside.

"I promise no one will laugh at you for having an issue 45 of DC Comics Batman." Will said with a smirk.

"You better not have ripped it! It's minted edition! Minted!" Will giggled at her friends childish antics as the two walked to school. As they walked Will finally noticed something about Drake, before she didn't see it as she was mad at him but she now noticed the guitar case and red necklace on Drake.

"Drake when did you get this? And since when did you play the guitar?" Will asked as she held the necklace in her hands. The red Ruby shined and showed her reflection as she stared at it. Drake silently cursed as he forgot he had those... man he must have some short term memory loss. But now he had to think of something quick.

"Oh uh the guitar, yeah I am thinking of trying out. And the necklace was my mom's, saying she thought I deserved it for being a good boy." Drake said while Will gave him 'really' look.

"You want to try out for music?" Will asked.

"Yep, hey I could be the new Ozzy Osbourne."

"Eh I say more the Eminem."

"... You take that back right now."

"Nope."

"I'm at least Kirk Hammet from Metallica right?" Both laughed as they walked to school. When they finally made it they were greeted by the other girls.

"There you guys are." Hay Lin said as she noticed Drake, "Oh Drake you are okay."

"And where did you scamper off too?" Irma asked while Drake chuckled nervously.

"Well you see I was pranking someone." Drake answered with a smirk.

"You pranked someone?" Taranee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Who?"

"Well let's see, since as far as I know there hasn't been an explosion. Which by my calculation should happen right about..." Drake tapped on his wrist as if he was tapping on an imaginary watch.

"Now."

 _BOOM!_

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The girls jumped at the explosion at the school. Looking towards it, they all saw near the East side of the school in a window that was covered in what looked to be blue paint.

"Was that Uriah?" Cornelia asked as she could have sworn that sounded like Uriah's scream.

"I hope it was, otherwise I feel sorry for who it was." Drake said with a chuckle.

"How did you do that?" Hay Lin asked all the while Drake brushed his nose with his thumb with a smirk.

"Trade secret, my dear."

"Oh yeah you got to teach me your moves." Irma said as the group walked into the school grounds. Drake laughed before he bumped into someone, looking up he paled at the appearance of the principal and the math teacher. The two did not look happy with the principal tapping her foot, and the teacher with a deep frown while Drake remained silent.

"... I swear it wasn't me." Drake said with a nervous chuckle while Will slapped her forehead and the others sweat dropped.

 **(Silver Dragon)**

"I'm telling you things are about to get worse for them." Trish said as she ate her cooked pork. She sat in a seat by the window while Ya Lin poured her more tea. She came by to talk with the old woman more about Drake and the Guardians as she was more cautious about all of this. Her son and a couple of girls were going to be facing the forces of the Underworld, not an easy task or something that has happened in a long time.

"You don't think I'm not worried? My granddaughter will be facing Prince Phobos, but understand Trish that your son will not be alone. So long as those six have each other, nothing can stop them. Besides at your son's age, Dante had done some incredible things."

"Yes but he also was more skilled at his age, he also had most of his father's weapons such as the Sparda." Trish said remembering the sword named after its wielder the Dark Knight. The legendary sword was used to hold in the power of Tem-Ni-Gru, but when Arkham took it Dante fought and defeated the insane human. He used the first form of Sparda, the Force Edge during his rad on Mallet Island. Than after all that Dante gave the sword to Trish, letting her use it.

"That reminds me what happened to the sword?" Yan Lin asked, causing Trish to sigh.

"I lost it the night Dante died, I left as I was more worried for my son than some sword." Trish answered.

"To bad, with that thing Drake could annihilate Phobos with it." Yan Lin said as she sat down with Trish.

"Yeah, but I doubt he is ready for threats like Mundus." Trish said remembering the menace that was the Prince of Darkness. His presence brought despair to all who thought of him, especially the ones he created, such as her. But she was freed thanks to Dante, but it doesn't change that he could take his revenge.

"Trish, you once said there has no mention of Mundus since his defeat by Dante."

"Not even a wisp, which is strange and slightly fearful. But the better question is: can he defeat Phobos at where he is now?" Trish asked while Yan Lin shrugged.

"Maybe not now, but with the others he can overcome any obstacle." Yan Lin reassured the Lightning user. Trish nodded her head, perhaps Yan Lin was right and those demons were the only problem and it wasn't Mundus... Right?

"Now another problem is Phobos, no doubt he knows of this world." Yan Lin said as she wanted to change the subject.

"He is no doubt looking for something." Trish said tapping her chin, "What is it though?"

"It might be his younger sister, the true ruler of Meridian." Yan Lin answered. The true ruler, Phobos's younger sister who disappeared fourteen years ago when the evil prince gained power. She came to this world, but Yan Lin could not find her.

"Well I'll have to keep an eye out, hopefully we can keep her from being found." Trish said as she sipped on the tea, "In the meantime I just want to relax, and hopefully Drake isn't getting himself in trouble."

 **(Shellfield Institute)**

"Well I got detention now." Drake said, before he yelped as Will elbowed his arm.

"That's what you get for ditching class." Will retorted as she went to her locker.

"Hey I was... I didn't because I was uh... Ah man." Drake groaned as he realized what he was about to say, something that didn't go by Will.

"Because what Drake? It's okay you can tell me, we're friends." Will said as she opened her locker while Drake leaned on his own. He couldn't believe he was about to tell Will what he was, I mean how do you tell your friend your half a monster and that your grandfather was a badass who single handedly defeated the Underworld... Shit this is gonna be hard.

"Will?" The red head turned to her friend, noticing his frown.

"What is it Drake?" Drake sighed as he contemplated on whether or not he should answer. But he knew she deserved the truth, so taking a deep breath he looked over at her.

"Will, I have something to tell you. And before I do, let me ask you something. Say that I wasn't what I once thought. That I was this half human half mythical creature of religious belief. And that my dad and grandfather were the reasons for this. That my destiny is to do some weird magic crap that would defy reality. What do you think of me afterwards?" Drake asked as Will eyes widened at the question. This was way too strange for even Drake to say, and he has said some strange things. But Will realized she was the leader of a group of element wielding warriors with her four other friends... or three if Cornelia hates her.

"Well um I guess we would have to be on the same boat then." Will said with her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Drake wondered what she was talking about when he realized what she actaully meant.

"Really?" Drake asked trying to act surprised.

"Yep, so what did you want to tell me?" Will asked.

"Will... I-!"

RING!

"Was saved by the bell, I'll see you later bye!"

"Drake wait!" But it was too late as the Sparda was now gone down the hallway and towards his class. Will sighed as she walked down the hallway, in her pocket the Heart glowed brightly. She wondered what Drake meant on what he said and what he meant by all of it. She will worry about that later now she need to get class... NOW!

 **(Later, Lunchtime)**

The girls currently sat around one of the seats outside, eating whatever cold lunch they got. Will's mind wondered to that boy the other day, or that Cedric character that took him. She really wished she could have done something, but she didn't and she failed.

"That poor boy, I wonder who he was." The Red head said with a sigh.

"I'm wondering what that snake thing did to him." Hay Lin said.

"It's what it could have done to us that worries me." Taranee said with a shiver, "I mean that's what we're supposed to fight with our so called powers?"

"I am sorry, but I am far too pretty to end up as snake poop." Cornelia said as she brushed her hair. Making others like Irma roll her eyes and the others to laugh.

"Something I missed?" The girls turned to Drake as he settled down next to Will.

"Nothing much, just cute boys and snakes." Irma answered. Drake was honestly confused on the whole snake but boys he decided to joke around.

"Oh what kind of cute boys? Does he have a striking face, flawless smile, perfect white hair?" Drake asked with a grin.

"Yeah but he actually uses deodorant." Will joked causing the girls to laugh and Drake's eye to twitch in anger.

"You win this round." Drake said as he continued eating his food.

"So Drake, did you by any chance have a girlfriend back at where ever you came from?" Cornelia asked nearly making Drake choke on his Ham sandwich. Drake swallowed down the food before clearing his voice.

"Well not exactly since most of the girls I didn't like... Besides one. So no I never had a girlfriend."

"Ever thought of having one?"

"More than once." Drake said with a chuckle. Cornelia hummed to herself as she left it to that, drinking her juice. The bell to end lunch rang as they tossed their leftovers into the trash before walking back to school.

"Tomorrow's Class Picture day right?" Will asked, "Will you guys get dressed up?"

"What?" All the girls asked, chuckling nervously, so that was a solid yes for Will.

"Cornelia of course started shopping when she was in Kindergarten for this day." Irma joked which made the blonde glare at her.

"I wonder where that boy is now?" Hay Lin thought to herself as she thought back to the boy that got taken by the Cedric character. But she will worry about that later for when the Guardians start.

 **(Meridian)**

Phobos remained on his throne, drinking on the finest wine in Meridian with his Advisor Cedric and one of his captains Vathek. They came to report about the leader of the Rebellion.

"My Lord, the leader says nothing on where the rest of the rebels are." Vathek said as he bowed in front of his master. Phobos sneered at the captain, standing up from his throne.

"But we have located another portal, and the Guardians." Cedric quickly said as he did not want to face his master's wrath. Phobos eyes narrowed at Vathek, before turning to Cedric.

"Cedric, locate the Heart of Kandrakar and bring it to me." Cedric bowed his head before walking away, leaving his master to sit back on his throne.

 **(Earth, Heatherfield)**

Will walked with her friends as they left school. Drake decided to go another way home and meet Will later which left the girls alone.

"So when do we go huh? Tonight?" Hay Lin asked as she walked backwards as she faced the others. She was ready to go into Meridian and possibly save the boy, if he was still alive, and take down Phobos.

"Woah slow down Tinkerbell." Cornelia said, "We can rescue this rebel leader guy after picture day." Cornelia was not one to look like snake crap in her yearbook.

"Call me a wimp, but in my picture book I still like to have a face." Taranee said.

"Forget picture day, I don't care what I look like but who I am. Let's go kick some Meridian butt!" Irma exclaimed with a raised fist. "Heck maybe there might even be some cute evil boys there." Irma added.

"I want to help but I don't know how we can beat that snake thing, throwing garbage and a bit of water at him isn't going to help." Will said as she wasn't all for the idea. Granted she was a Guardian and the Leader of this team, but she was literally afraid of going in blindly into another world. Especially when none of them could barely control their powers.

"I think we should practice again tomorrow." Will said as she walked towards the way to her house, when she noticed Taranee was still with the others.

"Taranee, don't you go this way?"

"Yeah and my dad is cooking tonight. I'm going to Irma's place, see ya tomorrow Will." With that the group of girls left, leaving Will alone once more. The red head sighed as she walked across the street, thanking god no one was in her way. She wished Drake was here for company, she would at least have someone to talk too.

As Will walked towards her apartment, she heard something coming from the alley nearby. She looked down in her pocket to see the Heart glowing brightly, making her pocket glow. Looking in the alley she saw near a garbage bin was a portal. Walking towards the portal she pulled out the Heart, wondering how she can close the portal.

"Maybe more like th-MPHF!" Will felt something massive grab her head, picking her up as the Guardian struggled to get out of her hold.

 **"You are coming with me."** Cedric growled as he slithered into the portal. The portal closed behind him with the alley silent once more, unaware that Will's backpack was on the ground along with the Heart.

 **(Drake's Home)**

"Mom I'm home." Drake said as he walked into his home.

"Hey Drake how was school?"

"Oh you know... Got detention."

"WHAT?!" Trish angrily exclaimed and turned to her son as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah I was given because I 'skipped' the last period yesterday." Drake said as he sat in one of the seats. Trish eyes widened as she realized what he meant, shaking her head.

"Right, well I'll let this one slide only because of that. You actually skip school-!"

"I got it mom." Drake said as his mother cooked dinner.

"So any problems?"

"Besides not telling Will what I am? No, nothing of the sorts." Drake answered as he tapped the table.

"You didn't tell her?" Trish asked turning to him, her son shaking his head.

"How am I supposed to start 'Hey Will guess what? Turns out I am half human half demon with my dad being the same and I am the grandson to a legendary hero known as the Dark Knight. Also I know you guys are Guardians and I want to help you take down villains'."

"... I mean that's how I would start it." Trish said with a chuckle.

"Mom."

"You gonna have to tell her eventually." Trish said as she went back to cooking. Drake sighed as he rested on his arms, he knew he will have to tell her but goddammit what if she reacted badly if he told her. What if she finds him a freak, a hybrid of a demonic creature that will devour her soul. He really couldn't take that type of pressure. He rubbed his head in frustration before hopping off the chair and walking away.

"Drake?"

"I need some sleep mom, I'm not feeling it." Drake said as he walked to his room.

"Alright than, get a good's night rest." Trish said as she continued to cook. Just because her son wasn't hungry doesn't mean she wasn't, she will just save the food for him. Drake opened and closed his door behind him as he walked and simply laid on his bed. He needed to talk to Will tomorrow and tell her the truth, he just hoped she would accept him.

 **(Next Day)**

Drake walked to Shellfield with his backpack and Rebellion in its case. He was glad this school didn't have one of those security checks or he would have to explain why he has a Demonic Sword in his Guitar case. He stood at the gate of the school while he waited for Will to arrive, which was taking a while.

"Will should be here by now, she usually isn't this late." Drake thought as he looked around for his red head friend. When his eyes set on Taranee running towards him (While also noticing how beautiful she looked) he also noticed something in her hand.

"Will's backpack." Drake thought as she got closer.

"Hey Taranee have you seen Wil-And you are ignoring me." Drake grumbled as the girl ran past him and into the school, unaware of his presence. He knew something was wrong so he decided to follow her and see where she was going.

 **(With the others)**

"You hypocrites!" Cornelia hissed with venom as she glared at Irma and Hay Lin. She was prettied up for the School Pictures, but was not expecting the others to be as well.

"Oh what?" Irma asked innocently.

"What do you mean what? 'Oh I don't care what I look like, I care about who I am'." Cornelia said in her best Irma impression. Before glaring at Hay Lin, and noticing her purple shoes with stars on them. "Nice shoes, what are you going to the land of Oz after this?"

"Like you didn't dress up." Hay Lin retorted while also admiring her shoes.

"Well of course we all knew I was lying." Cornelia said as she waved her hair, before she saw Taranee running towards them.

"Oh here comes Miss I get dizzy in high heels." Cornelia said as Taranee finally caught up to them, showing the backpack in hand, "Is that for your cape and tiara?"

"It's Will's backpack, I found it lying on the sidewalk. The crystal is still inside." Taranee said.

"Maybe she didn't notice." Hay Lin said trying not to believe what might (And did) happen.

"And didn't notice? Besides the Heart is glowing like crazy." Taranee said as she pulled the Heart out as it lighted up like a Disco Ball.

"Ask." Hay Lin eyes widen at the sudden voice in her head. She looked around for the source, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ask where she is." Hay Lin turned towards the Heart, it radiated a blue color now and showed her reflection.

"Maybe we should go somewhere so no one will see it." The group agreed and ran into the school, unaware that Drake was watching them.

"What are they doing?" The Sparda thought as he followed after them.

 **(Classroom)**

"Hay Lin, what are you doing?" Irma asked as the Air Guardian held the Heart, holding it up to her face.

"Show us where Will is." Hay Lin said and suddenly the Heart started vibrating. The Guardians got a closer view as they stared inside, before something appeared inside the Heart. It took the others to get a closer look of it, but they finally saw who it was.

"It's Will!" Taranee said as they saw the Red head wrapped in some thorn like prison.

"And she is in trouble, we got to go get her." Hay Lin said.

"And miss picture day?!" Cornelia asked, earning a glare from Irma.

"Hello!" Taranee started, "Will has been taking by the Forces of Darkness!"

"We don't know that. We don't even know how to find her." Cornelia said, before they all heard a cough from Hay Lin.

"We may not, but this thing does." Hay Lin said as the Heart started flying towards a certain direction, its only restraint was Hay Lin. Hay Lin started walking as she followed the Heart, the girls following after. They walked outside and did their best to avoid the teachers, but unaware of Drake.

"Wherever they are going, Will is there." Drake thought as he followed after them, guitar case in hand. It took the girls sometime, leading them into the underground sewers much to most of their dismay. They walked through the hallways until they finally made to their destination, at the end of the hallway was a portal.

"Will is in that?" Irma asked as the spiraling portal stood in front of them.

"This is crazy, until she turns that on we don' have our powers. We're taking the word of some jewelry?" Cornelia asked, before a yelp escaped her lips as something zapped her in the back. Hay Lin notice the Heart orb covered in electricity before reverting back to normal.

"Cornelia we have to go and save her." Hay Lin said as she walked towards the portal.

"To do what? To save a girl we hardly know." Cornelia said as she let out a huff of anger. Why should she end up like Snake meat for a girl she didn't know, it was pointless.

"Cornelia, her name is Will and she is our friend. If any of us were in there she would come and save us. Plus I like her, she is funny and smart." Irma said as she was on the side to save her new friend.

"Besides last year I was the new girl, it was the same thing for me and the same for her." Taranee said as she knew what it was like to be new, not having many friends. But over time she made friends and so did Will, and now despite their powerless forms they were going to save Will.

"Look Corny you don't have to come if you don't want too." Hay Lin said, Cornelia rolled her eyes before groaning.

"Alright guilt me why don't you." Cornelia said as she walked towards the portal, "But one of you have to push me in, because I refuse to just walk in an-AAHH!" Cornelia screamed as she was pushed into the portal.

"My pleasure." Irma said with a smirk as the others laughed. Each girl walked in one at a time before everything went silent.

"So Will is in there huh?" Drake thought as he walked out of the shadows. He stared at the portal as it swirled in a circle, before setting the Guitar case down.

"Don't worry Will your friends are coming." Drake thought as he opened the case and pulled out Rebellion. He slid the sword on his back as it stuck there like glue.

"And I won't let anyone hurt you." He thought as he clipped on the belt with his guns. Drake clipped on his hat before walking into the portal, leaving his backpack and case as he disappeared into a new land, ready to face the unknown.

 **(Meridian)**

"Grossgrossgross!" Cornelia screamed as she splashed in the mud. She wished she wasn't pushed in as now she was covered in mud, much to her ire as she now wanted to kill Irma.

"From this angle and your wide eyes, you look like a frog." Hay Lin joked as she and the others trudged through the mud.

"Irma, I am going to drown you in the mud!" Cornelia growled as she wiped the mud off of her face.'

"Hey you are on the other side." Irma joked earning giggles from the others while Cornelia fumed. Hay Lin looked around, noticing the swamp they landed in while the Heart continued to float and try to drag her along.

"We need to go this way." Hay Lin said as they trudged through the wood. Taranee looked back to see if Cornelia got out of the mud, when she noticed something from the portal.

"Something is coming out of the portal." Taranee said as the girls turned to see a shadowy figure flying towards them.

"That's impossible, who could have found that portal?" Irma asked as the four got ready for a fight, when it finally landed in the mud hard. The girls screamed as they were once again covered in mud, with some squid thing on Cornelia's head.

"Nailed it." Drake said as he made a mock bow to an imaginary crowd, when he noticed the girls, "Hey ladies."

"Drake!" All four screamed at the sudden appearance of the Sparda.

"The one and only." Drake said as he tipped his hat at them.

"What are you doing here? This isn't safe for you." Hay Lin said, worried for her friends safety. Though she was somehow unaware of the sword and guns on said friend's body.

"Says the ones with no weapons." Drake said as he trudged through the mud towards them, "My Mom is gonna kill me if I get these shoes dirty."

"Yeah well the difference is we prepared to do this, how did you even find us?" Cornelia asked, though she was glad the hot hunk was here, she wondered what he was doing here.

"I know about Will being in trouble, I heard you four talking. Now I know you guys care about her and consider her a friend, but I knew her longer than all of you combined and I will not stand by and let my Best Friend be tortured. I am coming whether you like it or not." Drake said with a tone and the mindset saying nothing was going to change his mind. The girls also saw this and found it heroic, and very caring for Drake showing that he cares deeply.

"Alright big guy, just don't scream when you see a giant snake man coming at you." Irma joked as the five now followed the Heart.

"Oh don't worry, I've handled worse." Drake said as he clapped Ivory.

 **(Phobos Castle)**

Phobos was a being who had many enemies, especially the Rebellion of Meridian. But now he had their leader, and also the Leader of the Guardians. Granted he had heard about the Guardians through stories, of these mystical beings with tremendous powers that protected the cosmos. Now he was expecting many things when he would meet the Leader of the Guardians; A man, a hybrid creature of sorts, something.

What he wasn't expecting was a sixteen year old girl.

"This is the Leader of the Guardians?" Phobos asked as she glared down at Vathek.

"Cedric said she had the Heart milord." Vathek said while Phobos glared at the girl. Will on the other hand was scared, she could feel just standing where she was, the tremendous power Phobos wielded. Just being in his presence made her shake in fear.

"If you are the Leader of the Guardians, then where is the Heart?" Phobos growled as he glared down at Will.

"I-I don't know." Will said as she struggled out of her thorny prison, but the more she did the tighter it got. Will looked around seeing if there was some sort of escape but saw none.

"If you won't talk than I will make you squawk." Phobos growled as he held up a hand. It covered itself in dark fire as he aimed it at Will, the red head's eyes widen as the end was soon to come.

"Milord," Phobos turned to the snake turned human Cedric as he walked up the throne.

"Perhaps it is best we leave her unscathed and alive."

"And why should I do that?" Phobos growled at his Advisor.

"Because if she is here, the others are sure to follow. Along with the Heart." Phobos stared at Cedric, contemplating his decision on whether to spare the girl. Before he retracted his hand as the fire dispersed, resting on his knuckles.

"Take the girl to the prison cells, when her friends arrive they will find her along with their doom." Cedric nodded as he gave a silent command. Vathek pulled Will out of her Thorny hold before dragging her away from the Prince.

"Cedric, have the soldiers prepared for the Guardians arrival." Cedric nodded as he left the room. Phobos was left alone once more, now he will have all the Guardians in one place where he can destroy them.

 **(Prison Cells)**

Caleb was a seventeen year old teen, with dark raven hair that ended at his neck. His choice of clothing were brown pants, tan shirt, light brown jacket, and dark boots. He was also the leader of the Rebellion against Phobos.

He was also his prisoner.

"Listen, we have one chance at doing this. Now I am going to hoist you up and need you to find the keys." Caleb said as he talked to his prison mate.

"Blunk don't like the idea, don't want to end up Snake food." Blunk, a strange troll like creature with an unbearable stench, groaned as Caleb tried to use the chains to launch Blunk up and out of the prison pit they were in. But before he could force Blunk to help they heard metal shifting above, Caleb looked up to see another prison cage moving down towards them.

"That's right Guardian, you are going down there with the Rebel Leader." Vathek said, Caleb eyes widen at the word Guardian. He has heard of the word Guardian of the Veil from his father, who told of the five beings who protected Meridian and the cosmos, and one was in here. He wondered why but it must have been some plan to take down Phobos. The bottom hatch under the cage opened up, Caleb lifted his arms up to catch the Guardian but was shocked to see a girl around his age dropped down in the hole as well. Will groaned as she felt her body be caught by someone, looking up her eyes widen at the appearance of Caleb, recognizing him.

"Hey your the kid from before who got taken by that Cedric guy." Caleb's eyes widen as he now recognized her, the same girl from before that caused his capture.

"You are the Guardian of the Veil? That can't be true! Do you have an older sister?!" Caleb could not believe it, he couldn't. This girl could not be one of the five powerful Guardians made to protect the universe.

"I don't have an older sister, and you are the Leader of the Rebellion?" Will asked as she was expecting some older person. Guess both of them were disappointed today, "What are you rebelling against? Diaper rash?"

"Hey girly girl, I'm seventeen. Now if you are a Guardian you can transform and fly us out of here!" Caleb said. Will chuckled nervously as she realized the situation got worse.

"Yeah you see I can only do that with the Heart of Kandrakar."

"Okay so use I-!"

"And it is in my backpack, the one I dropped when I was captured."

"..."

"..."

"... WHAT?!"

"Why catch girl but don't catch Blunk?"

"WHAT THE FU-!"

 **(Swamps)**

"Well this could be worse." Drake thought as the trudged through the mud. Comparing the demons to the swamp... He rather take both actually.

"I think we have arrived." Hay Lin said as she looked up in awe. All five of them looked up as the smoke cleared to reveal a massive gothic castle. It was cliché at most as thunder boomed in the background and the castle looked every kind of evil.

"What gave that away?" Drake asked.

"So... how do we get across?" Irma asked as she noticed a massive lizard like creature swimming in the water, "Swimming is not an option."

"Well I sort of have an idea." Cornelia said, gaining shocked looks, "Oh don't look so surprised." Cornelia looked around until her eyes caught site of a vine. She reached out for the vine, using her powers to call for it and grab onto it. It took a second but the vine swung over to her, letting her grab onto it.

"That was badass." Drake said as he walked over to Cornelia with the others. Cornelia blushed at the compliment as all of them grabbed on. They jumped off the ground and swung onto the vine, screaming (Cornelia/Taranee) while others laughed and cheered. They swung across the lake until landing on a nearby tower, well slamming into it.

"That was awesome." Irma said as she dusted herself.

"Agreed." Drake said as he helped Taranee up. Taranee was about to thank Drake when she noticed the massive broad sword on his back. Since Drake was behind them the entire time they never actually notice the sword.

"Um Drake what is up with the sword?" The Fire Guardian asked, gaining the others attention who just now notice the massive Demonic Weapon. Drake chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh well it's a long story that I plan to tell you all when we rescue Will." Drake said as he ran into the tower, the girls looked at each other before following after. They knew they were going to receive some strange answers when they hear it.

 **(Throne Room)**

Phobos felt it, it was small and quick but he felt it. He felt the power of the Heart, somewhere in this castle.

"The Heart is here, and so must be the other Guardians." Cedric growled as he started transforming back into his snake form.

 **"Do not worry milord, they won't know what they are walking into."** Cedric growled as he slithered away.

 **(Elsewhere)**

"Cliché thunder, cliché dungeon, what's next? Cliché villain who wants ultimate power?" Drake asked as he and the girls walked through the hallways, pushing the cobwebs away.

"I think we're getting closer." Hay Lin said as the Heart started glowing brighter. They finally reached the end of the dark hallway and into some sort of dungeon cell with several holes. Hay Lin followed the Heart as it led her to one of the holes, looking down all she could see was pitch black.

"WILL?!" Hay Lin yelled hoping that her friend was down there. Meanwhile Will sat on the ground while the Caleb kid tried to climb out of the hole but kept failing miserably and hilariously.

"WILL?!" The red head eyes widen at the familiar voice as she looked up. While she couldn't see their faces she saw the black spots of four girls.

"Hay Lin! I'm down here!" Will yelled up to her friends. Hay Lin smiled before throwing the Heart down into the hole.

"Catch!" Hay Lin yelled as the Heart descending down the pit. Will reached for the Heart and prepared to catch it, the small jewel landing in her hands.

"Guardians unite!" Will yelled as the Heart started glowing before unleashing a pillar of light. The girls covered their eyes as they transformed, the light dying down to reveal them in their Guardian forms. Drake's eyes widen as he stared at the girls, he always thought they were all beautiful, but those skin-tight outfits and new appearance caused his mind to think of some dirty things.

"One word to describe this... Jackpot!" Drake laughed in his mind as he stared at the much older Guardians.

"Wait here." Will said to Caleb as she flew into the air and out of the portal. She flew out of the portal and into the arms of the girls, the others thankful she was okay.

"You guys came for me." Will said as the girls hugged her.

"Of course silly, we're friends." Hay Lin said as Will smiled. Before her eyes widen as she turned to Drake, seeing the white hair teen smiling at her.

"Heyo."

"Drake?" Will asked as she walked up to her friend, when she noticed the giant Broad sword on his back and the two guns at his side.

"Y-You came to rescue me?" Will asked but before she knew it Drake wrapped his arms around his friend, petting her hair.

"Will, you are my best friend, I will never ever let anything bad happen to you." Drake said as Will eyes grew even larger at the words. Before she wrapped her arms around the older friend. "Plus you are now twenty times hotter."

"Jerk."

"Love you too Willy."

"What are you doing up there? Get me out of here!" Caleb yelled from the pit.

"Is that the boy from before?" Hay Lin asked as she looked down in the pit.

"I don't like him already." Drake said earning a giggle from Will.

"Right we need to get them out of here, Irma I need you to-!" Before Will could finish, they all heard doors breaking open. Looking near one of the exits, they saw rock like creatures running down the stairs towards them.

"Security found us." Drake said as he reached for Rebellion.

"Cornelia, Taranee block the stairs. Hay Lin, find us an exit." The three Guardians flew off to do their jobs while Irma ran over to the pit, "Drake I need you to st-!"

"Stay right here and be safe because I'm defenseless?" Drake asked as he pulled out Rebellion, "I ain't no helpless boy. I am a Sparda and I got a few tricks up my sleeve." Before Will could stop him Drake charged at the incoming enemies, swinging his sword as he sent soldiers flying with each swing.

"Irma the Rebel Leader is down there, he is far too heavy to lift alone... His mouth alone must be Two Hundred pounds." Will joked causing Irma to smile.

"We don't need to lift him." Irma said as she ejected water from her hands like a hose. Caleb noticed the water reach feet and soon got higher, unfortunately one of them didn't like the water.

"Blunk don't want bath!" Blunk screamed as he held onto Caleb's head, the Rebel Leader struggling to get out of the troll's hold. It took a few moments but Caleb finally reached the top, with Blunk jumping off him. Drake smiled as he sent a hard right hook to one of the rock creature's face with enough force to sent it flying. He looked around to find more enemies but saw none, the exits they came from were either closed off thanks to Cornelia plants, or melted thanks to Taranee. He sheathed his sword, when he noticed the green troll creature at his feet.

"What is that?" Hay Lin asked as she stared down at Blunk.

"I don't know," Drake said before smelling something awful, "Whatever it is smells like my laundry basket."

"I blocked them off but it won't hold very long." Cornelia said before she saw Blunk, "What on Earth is that?"

"It needs a bath." Taranee said as she held her nose and cringed.

"Guys I found an exit. I mean it leads to several hallways which is a really cool maze if we weren't trapped or anything." Hay Lin said before she noticed Caleb, "Hey you didn't get eaten." Caleb shrugged as he found it to be nothing.

"We should probably leave." Drake said as the others agreed, "And we should talk afterwards on why you guys have wings."

"And why you have guns and a sword." Will added as she crossed her arms at Drake, who chuckled nervously.

"Blunk know way out." Blunk said as he grabbed onto Hay Lin, who was unaffected by his stench, "You take Blunk, Blunk show you secret exit."

"He's... Kind of cute." Hay Lin said as Blunk panted like a dog.

"Blunk if you get us out of here I will be your friend." Drake said when he heard noises behind him. Looking up he saw more of the creatures climbing from the walls and chains, "Time to go!" Drake yelled as they all bolted for the exit. The creatures followed after them, while the Guardians followed Blunk as he hopped like a frog through the hallways. Cornelia zapped the wall, when giant plants blew out of the wall and made another one stopping the soldiers.

"This way, Blunk have secret exit." Blunk said as the made it into some small cell.

"I doubt that is going to hold them this long." Irma said before they all heard a roar, "Or whatever that is."

"Bet you a Cave Troll." Drake joked as they watched Blunk rummage through garbage. He pushed a board aside as the Guardians saw the little hole, but saw one problem.

"Bars! No!" Blunk yelled in despair.

"Great, now we are trapped and soon to become Snake food. This is what happens when I trust a group of girls and a smuggler." Caleb groaned, unaware of the looks he got from the girls and Drake. Before the Sparda chuckled as he reached for Rebellion.

"Don't worry Blunk found the way out, I'll make the door." Drake said as he raised the sword high. The girls and Blunk moved out of the way as Drake aimed his sword at the wall. With one swing, the entire wall gave in and formed a hole in the wall.'

"Tada!" Drake said as he gestured to the make shift door, "Ladies first." The Guardians flew in followed by Blunk and Caleb. Drake heard snarling nearby and turned to see a giant snake creature.

"Wow she wasn't joking about the whole snake thing." Drake said as he followed after the others.

 **"You will not get away!"** Cedric roared as he slithered after them. The Guardians flew as fast as they can, seeing a light at the end.

"Hay Lin grab onto Caleb." Will said as she grabbed Drake's shoulder. Before Drake could ask what she was doing, he felt his feet leave the ground. Drake looked down to find himself in the air as they got out of the tower and towards the swamp.

"Well this is a nice view." Drake said.

"I know right, flying is awesome get to see everything." Will said as she calmed down, glad everything was at ease.

"Oh I got a good view of everything right now." Will eyes widen as she looked down to see her friend staring up at her, more importantly her larger bust.

"Drake!"

"What?!" Will huffed as she glared down at her best friend, who chuckled nervously. After sometime flying they all saw the portal nearby.

"Guys we're gonna make it!" Cornelia cheered, when suddenly a roar was heard nearby. Looking down they saw Cedric slithering through the swamps, following them.

"You had to open your mouth!" Irma yelled at Cornelia.

"Quick into the portal!" Taranee yelled as they all flew into the portal.

"Not this time!" Cedric hissed as he got to the portal.

 **(Earth, Heatherfield)**

The Guardians landed on the concrete with the portal sparking and zapping with life.

"Will! The portal!" Hay Lin yelled as the form of Cedric got closer. Without hesitating Will reached for the Heart and aimed it at the portal. The Heart glowed for a few seconds before it unleashed a small beam of light, zapping the portal. The portal started shrinking as it slowly disappeared, allowing the Guardians to sigh in relief. Of course it was a short lived victory as something happened that shocked them.

"It's not closing!" Caleb yelled as the portal reopened up, and to their shock Cedric oozed out of the portal with both his hands grapping the sides of the portal.

"Will close it!" Cornelia yelled as the Snake hybrid roared at them.

"I did! He is keeping it open!" Will said as she aimed at the Heart at the portal, but every time it tried to disappear, Cedric roared and with his strength kept the portal from closing. This shocked everyone as the Snake creature was holding a tear through reality with just his strength.

"How do we stop him?!" Hay Lin asked Will, hoping her leader had an answer. But in truth Will didn't have one, she was not expecting this to happen so she had no answer for what they were suppose to do.

 **"The Heart will be mine! And you Guardians will fall!"** Cedric roared as he pried the portal open. Drake prepared for a fight, when he noticed everyone else's expression. Each of the girls were scared and he couldn't blame him, they were not ready to fight this creature. Was he? He had no idea but he knew one thing; He won't let him hurt the others. With a sigh Drake looked over at Will, the red head looking over at him. Will had known Drake for a long time and she had seen his face for when he was thinking of something, and with his small smile she knew he was thinking of something. Something very stupid.

"Drake, what are you doing?" Will asked her friend. Drake said nothing as he pulled off his hat and placed it on Will's head, pulling off his necklace and placed it around her neck. Drake smiled as Will adjusted his hat so she could look at him as he patted her head.

"I'll be back Willy." Drake said as he turned his back to her and towards the portal with the snake. Will's eyes widen as she realized what he was doing and could not let him.

"Drake no!" Will yelled as she reached out for her friend but it was too late as he bolted away from her and towards the portal. The others watched as the young Sparda ran towards the portal with the snake, pulling out his sword and letting out a battle cry.

"Is he?" Taranee asked as she could not believe it.

"Drake!" Hay Lin yelled as she tried to reach out for him but it was on deaf ears as Drake leaped into the air. Cedric roared in pain as a sword stabbed into his shoulder with two boots on his chest. The force from Drake tackled caused Cedric to lose his hold on the portal and send him and Drake back inside.

"DRAKE!" Will cried as she flew towards the closing portal. Drake looked back at his friend, giving her a wink before the portal closed behind him. Will felt her body go limp as she fell to her knees.

"No... No." Will whispered as the tears started falling down her cheeks. Her friend, her first true friend had just sacrificed himself so she could live. The others remained silent as their leader cried, Hay Lin walking over to Will and hugging her. Will cried into her friend's shoulder, while the other girls gathered around her, letting the leader cry and weep for her friend.

"Drake."

 **(Meridian)**

Drake growled as he dug Rebellion into Cedric's shoulder, the creature roaring in pain as he tried to shake the Cambion off of him. Drake felt the snake's hands grab his back and throw him off of Cedric's chest. Drake landed back on his feet as he aimed Ivory at the snake creature. Drake watched as Cedric open wound start to heal, the blood from it disappearing and the wound closing off.

 **"You little cockroach!"**

"I'd take that as an insult if it wasn't actually half true." Drake joked as he fired off some rounds at Cedric. But to his shock the bullets bounced off of Cedric, the lizard glaring at him.

"Huh, bullet proof. Must be a magic thing." Drake guessed as he put Ivory away and aimed Rebellion at Cedric.

 **"Correct, but now I am going to make you pay you little shit!"** Cedric growled as his claws on his hands got longer, Drake smirked as he spun Rebellion in his hand.

"Bring it Snake breath." Cedric roared as he charged. Drake smiled as he dashed forward as the two clashed, one trying to kill, the other just trying to win the battle.

* * *

 **And done, and there it is. The first chapter to the second arc with some shocking ending. Drake is now in Meridian in the clutches of Cedric and Phobos, Will is heartbroken, and now must face a greater challenge: Trish. Next chapter we have the Guardians learning the truth about Drake and their purpose. Moving on we have the power tier of this story, I won't reveal much, just the two lower ones.**

 **First Tier (The lowest tier, such as Drake and the WITCH team at the tart of the story, possibly Multi City Block or higher): Drake(Start of story), WITCH(Start of story), Trish, Lower Level Demons, Elite Demons, and others.**

 **Second Tier (Possibly city to Island to Country): Phobos, and Cedric (The rest is a secret.)**

 **Don't have much to say but I hope you all enjoy. Please review, pm for ideas, etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hey everybody I am back, glad to see this story? If not than the door is right there. I don't have much to say so onto the reviews:**

 **: Thanks.**

 **Kival737101: Thanks, and it most likely will be.**

 **Lycan13: Yes he will, and I won't spoil.**

 **Guest: Alright than, first off Mundus will appear, maybe not in this story but in a story. Just because he was 'atomised' doesn't mean he isn't a great villain. Creating a dimension is a pretty powerful feat, and that's the original. The newest sucked so don't expect him. Everyone, stop bringing up the whole Drake should have been stronger. I'll show why Drake has never shown or has seen any of is abilities in this chapter, stop asking. It's already done, he will get stronger, but I rather have him have challenges then people automatically being defeated by him. You don't really want to tell your friends that you are half man half a demonic evil being just because your there friends. Drake was just afraid of being pushed away, just deal with it.**

 **Alright done with that onto the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: The girl's turn**

 **(Heatherfield, Bridge)**

The girls sat around Will, the red head crying as she sat on the ground, her arms hugging her legs. After closing the portal, the Guardians reverted back to their normal forms with the red head bolting out of the sewers and away from the others. At first it took them some time and thanks to Blunk they found Will crying to herself under the bridge where they trained. Caleb and Blunk sat on the wall away from them, allowing the others to talk.

Will balled her eyes out as she tried to get over it. But she couldn't, she had just lost the first and greatest friend she has ever had. The first person besides her mother that cared for her, protected her, and made her feel happy when she needed to be. But now he was gone, in another dimension at the hands of a Snake Hybrid and the powerful Phobos. Maybe she could open another portal and go and save Drake, but by the time it would be too late.

"It's all my fault." Will cried as the tears slid down her cheeks.

"Will you can't blame yourself for what happened." Hay Lin said as she put a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Yeah I mean none of us were expecting that to happen." Irma said as she tried to calm her friend, "Besides Drake wouldn't blame you for what is happening."

"You don't understand," Will started as she wiped the tears away, "Ever since I met him Drake has protected me, he's cared for me and was the only friend I had." This surprised the others, never had they thought Drake was Will's only friend. She seemed like a sincere, nice, smart, funny, and great friend and it made the others wonder why no one else would like her.

"Will, we don't understand, how could Drake be your only friend back where you lived?" Taranee asked.

"Because me and Drake lived in Fadden Hill." Will answered, a hint of venom in her voice as she mentioned the hell that was her old home.

"Oh Fadden Hill I heard of that place, really nice place. Nice rich people I hear." Cornelia said which earned a scoff from Will.

"A real bunch of assholes." The girls gasped at the profanity Will had, never had they heard her curse before, "All of them are nothing but cheats, liars, and sorry excuses for people. They care for nothing but themselves, especially my father's side of the family. No one in that place cared for me and my mother, thinking we were nothing but rats because we aren't rich." Will explained as the anger rised inside her, finally boiling over.

"Not even the kids at that school, who didn't even take the time to know me, liked me. They were just constantly picking on me without a care in the world. But only one good thing came from that place, Drake and his mom." Will said as she looked at the red necklace Drake placed around her necklace. She never had the time to see it as she was too busy mourning over her loss, but it truly was.

"Drake and his mom weren't rich but they didn't take crap from anyone. They were the only people who cared for me and my mom." Will said as the girls listened. This was a lot worse than they thought as Will had lost the only family she had, and it pained them to see their friend in pain.

"After sometime my mom had enough and divorced my excuse for a father. Of course Daddy Vandom didn't take too kindly to that and tried to hurt my mother." Will said, shocking the others, but she went on with her story, "Drake came in and stopped the fight and so begins my new adventure in Heatherfield where I thought I could start a new life. But no, instead I find out I am a Guardian of the Veil and the Leader of this team. I got one boy nearly killed, let him get captured and if it wasn't for that then none of you would have to come and save me, and Drake would have... he would have been…." Will didn't finish as she started crying again, her shoulders shaking as she cried. Hay Lin couldn't take it as she wrapped her arms around Will. Irma joined in the hug followed by Taranee and finally Cornelia as the girls hugged the red head. They allowed her to cry into them, not caring if she soaked their clothes, well mostly one of them but the action was not being missed by Will.

"Will we may not have known Drake that long but he was strong and cared deeply for you. Maybe that Cedric guy let him live like he did with you and Caleb." Irma suggested as it did sound right, if he did the same with Will and Caleb, then he would try and lure them to Meridian again.

"Yeah or maybe he just killed him, made him into snake food." Will said as she dared not think about her friend being dead.

"Will I doubt that, Drake is a tough kid. Besides did you see the sword and guns he had?" Will eyes widen at the realization, where did he get such weapons and where did he keep them? How did Trish... Oh no.

"Now I have to tell his mother." Will groaned as she realized she would lose the love and trust of Trish. Trish was like a second role model besides her mother; Strong (Super), Smart, Beautiful, and all around a badass of a woman. But now that Will had lost her friend in another dimension, Trish's only son and greatest treasure as she once called him. She had lost another friend that she had for a very long time.

"Is his mother scary?" Hay Lin asked.

"She is someone you don't want to piss off, my grandmother on my dad's side did once. Trish tossed her out a window and into a pool, before beating her to a pulp... That was also on Drake's Twelfth Birthday." Will said, making the girls gulp at the brutality of this Trish woman. Hay Lin sighed as the girls departed with Hay Lin helping Will up.

"Well we are your friends Will, and we will be by your side when you have to tell Trish." Will was shocked to hear this, hearing the girls wanted to face the wrath of Trish.

"N-No you shouldn't. This was my fault and I deserve responsibility-!"

"So should we, we were there and didn't do anything to stop him." Taranee cut off, "We are all at fault, and need to accept responsibility."

"Besides Drake would never blame you and maybe his mom won't either." Irma said as she put her arm around Will's shoulder, "So let's go tell Trish the truth... And possibly die from all of this." Irma joked gaining laughter from the others, before it became nervous chuckles before finally became a pale realization they might actually die.

"What about me?" Caleb asked as he gained the others attention, "What am I supposed to do? Just stand around while Phobos takes over all of Meridian?"

"Blunk like standing around, Blunk gain new stuff." Blunk said as he ate whatever was in the garbage can.

"Well you can come with us for the time being since you have nowhere else to go." Hay Lin said as the girls walked away. Caleb looked around before grumbling to himself as he followed after him.

"You better not talk about stupid girl stuff or I am out." Caleb said before Blunk followed after. As they waked Will had some deep thought as they walked to Trish's place, she would soon realize if Trish does not forgive her than she would lose someone else close to her. It was a burden she would have to deal with. She also hoped that Drake was okay, and if there was a God out there he would keep Drake okay.

Or that he at least won.

 **(Meridian, Phobos Castle)**

Drake was in constant pain as Cedric dragged him in his hands. He lost the fight, never did he face someone that vicious before. The demons he first faced paled in comparison to Cedric as the snake hybrid had constant healing, super strength, and fast reflexes that far exceeded the creatures he faced only once. It goes to show how rusty he really is and how untrained he was.

Cedric slithered through the castle halls as he made his way to the Throne Room. The doors opened up as Cedric moved towards his master, the Prince waiting for his return. Phobos was not happy, not at all. He had heard how Cedric had lost the Guardians in one of the portals and was pushed back. Now here stood the Snake creature, Cedric bowing his head at the presence of his master as he knew he would be punished.

 **"Milord, I have lost the Guardians."**

"I see that Cedric, now tell me why you return empty handed?" Phobos growled as his anger rised.

 **"Not empty milord, I have captured one of their friends."** Cedric said as he let go of Drake. The Sparda coughed up blood as he fell to his knees, his sword Rebellion and his guns were in Cedric's other hand so he couldn't escape.

 **"This little cockroach let the others escape, and fought me. As you can see he lost."**

"No need to rub it in asshole." Drake growled as he glared at Phobos. "So you are Phobos huh? I was expecting like a guy in badass armor with a kickass king helmet." Phobos raised an eyebrow at Drake, a sneer on his face.

"You must find this amusing fool."

"I mean it's pretty funny, nothing really intimidating about you. I mean Cedric over here is more intimidating than you." Drake said with a chuckle as Phobos rose up in his chair in anger.

 **"You will show restraint worm!"** Cedric roared as he smashed his fist into Drake, the Sparda groaning in pain. But to Cedric and Phobos's surprise Drake let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah yeah cracked my back. Had a cramp in there which didn't help in my fight with you." Drake joked as Cedric growled, ready to make him into human soup.

"Release him Cedric." Phobos ordered, the Advisor looked at his master in shock. But he followed his master's orders and let go of the Sparda.

"What's wrong? Snake got your ton-AAAAHHHH!" Drake roared in pain as he was blasted with yellow electricity, coming from Phobos's hand.

"You may find yourself amusing but know this. By the end of this week, you will be nothing more than a pile ooze that will be washed away." Phobos growled as he continued to torture Drake. Drake gritted his teeth with one eye open, a chuckle reaching his lips.

"I've been through worse." Drake said before he started screaming in pain, his screams filled the entire castle.

 **"He also was very close to the Leader of the Guardians."** Cedric whispered to Phobos as they watched the torture. Phobos heard this and smirked, this was some interesting news to hear as it brought a plan to his head.

"Correction then, by the end of this week I will have all their heads on a pike." Phobos said as he laughed and continued to torture Drake.

 **(Heatherfield, Apartment)**

"She lives here?" Hay Lin asked as the girls plus Caleb and Blunk stood in front of the door. They had to hide Blunk within a plastic bag to avoid attention with a green stinky troll as they made it to Trish's.

"Yep." Will answered as she stood in front of the door to the woman whose son and best friend Will had lost. Will reached to ring the door bell, but stopped in mid movement, not sure if she should or not.

"It's okay Will, we are right beside you towards the end... Literally and figuratively." Irma said.

"Not helping." Taranee whispered as she elbowed Irma. Will ignored them as she stared at the door, taking a big deep breath, before reaching for the doorbell.

"Will!" Before Will could ring the door bell, the door swung open revealing the older Sparda. The girls were completely shocked to meet Trish, they were expecting an older woman, but she barely looked to be in her twenties. Cornelia actually felt really jealous as the woman looked like a way more beautiful her. Trish wore a black shirt and pants with an apron over them that had a few stains on them.

"Will I am so glad you are okay, your mother was worried sick about you. I had to tell her you were at my place for the night spending time with Drake." Trish said as she hugged the red head. Will was so worried about Drake she completely forgot about her mother, she must have been worried sick about her.

"I um... I-!"

"And these must be your friends Drake told me about. You are so much prettier then he told me." Trish said as she looked over at Will's shoulder and to the others.

"You must be Hay Lin, Yan Lin's granddaughter." Trish said as she shook the girl's hand.

"You know my grandmother?"

"Oh yes a long time ago when I was younger." Trish said as she moved onto the others, "And you must be Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia. It is very nice to meet all of you."

"Same here." Irma said.

"It is very nice to meet you." Taranee said.

"What kind of acne do you use?" Cornelia asked, earning an elbow from Irma but a laugh from Trish.

"Oh dear this is all natural, now Will come in we have so much to talk about." Trish said as she dragged Will in. As glad as she was that Trish was happy, Will still had to tell her.

"Trish I have something to tell yo-!"

"And who are you? My son never mentioned you before." Trish said gesturing to Caleb. The Rebel Leader simply nodded at her.

"My name is Caleb and I am the leader of the Reb-!"

"Rebel Club!" Irma interrupted Caleb and covering his mouth, "He is the leader of the Rebel Club, these kids at our school who like to rebel a lot."

"Np ifs nop!" Caleb yelled in Irma's hand, which came out as gibberish. But Trish found this funny and laughed.

"Kids these days, now why don't you kids sit down while I make food." Trish said as she sat Will down.

"Trish I really need to talk to you about someth-!"

"We can talk about it later Will, now why don't you all sit down and enjoy the news." Trish said as she turned on her TV, "Oh look Raptor News!"

"... Great." Irma groaned as she started watching the news, personally she didn't like Bob Barbaras, the news anchor of Raptor News as she found him to be one giant douche.

"What's TV? And how is that guy so small through that box?" Caleb whispered as he watched the news, suddenly drawned by it, hypnotized by some unseen force that wanted him to believe everything it said. Irma groaned as she knew she would have to explain it all to him.

"And while you guys watch TV I will cook up some homemade pizza, Drake's favorite." Trish said as she walked to her kitchen.

"Trish I need to talk to you about Dr-!"

"Where is my son anyways? Last time I saw him he was heading to school, any of you guys seen him?" Trish asked from the kitchen, Will was soon at a breaking point. She didn't know why Trish kept interrupting her but it was starting to tick her off.

"That is what I am trying to tell you, Drake is in-!"

"Most likely at the school messing around." Trish said as she walked into the living room with a plate of cheese sticks and marinara sauce. "Cheese sticks?" Trish asked as she gestured to the plate. Taranee started groaning, this was starting to get on her nerves as the woman ignored them.

"Ms. Sparda we need to tell you something about Drake. He is-!"

"A troublemaker? I know he has always been like that since he was a little boy." Trish said as she set the plate down, "You know my son is-!"

"HE IS GONE!" Will screamed as she slammed the table. She had finally reached her breaking point and needed to come out with it, silencing Trish and the others.

"DRAKE IS GONE! HE IS GONE! ALL BECAUSE OF ME!" Will shouted, the tears now sliding down her eyes as she let it all out.

"Gone? Will what are you talking about?" Trish asked.

"I got myself in trouble, I was in something so messed up you wouldn't believe me. My friends came to rescue me, and Drake followed after. They saved me but Drake... Drake... He's." Will whimpered as she sat back on the couch and cried in her hands. No one said anything as they frowned in sadness at all that was happening. Then suddenly something that shocked all of them, even Will.

"It's okay Will Drake will be fine." Trish said as she patted Will's head. The Red head looked up in shock to see Trish smiling down on her.

"Whatever Drake got himself into he will have to escape on his own. Now why don't I get that pizza ready?" Trish asked as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Will just sat there in shock, she was expecting a yell, a slap, something. Not this, when Drake would be hurt or anything Trish would be at his side taking care of him. It's almost like a switch turned and Trish was a different person, this shocked Will to her core.

"What... is wrong with you?!" Hay Lin shouted as she stood up from her seat, anger on her face, "Will is giving her heart out to you, begging for your forgiveness!" Hay Lin had never met someone so blinded before, here her son was sacrificing himself to save them and she just dismissed it as something else. Trish stopped at the doorway to the kitchen, turning her head to look over her shoulder. Will was shocked by the outburst from Hay Lin, she had known the girl for a while but she has never seen her mad before.

"Seriously your son is most likely dead and here you are making pizza for us?!" Irma yelled as she rose up in anger, "You got some serious issues then if you don't care for your own son!"

"Will was so afraid of telling you!" Taranee said in anger as she rose up as well, "She was afraid of losing the love you gave her all these years, that she lost the first and greatest friend she ever had. Your son who she believes you treasure more than anything!"

"But here you are not giving a care in the world about him!" Cornelia yelled, "Your own son! I have met some horrible people! But you lady take the cake!" Will was shocked to see her friends stand up for her like this, feeling so loved and moved by what they are saying.

"We may not have known Drake very long, but we can tell that he cares deeply for Will and gave his life to save her and us, people he barely knew. Yet you don't seem to care at all!" Hay Lin said.

"Will spoke of you as some sort of cool badass woman, and I was expecting that as well. But here I get rude, disrespectful, non caring mother that doesn't even cry knowing her son is in-!"

"Is in another dimension?" Trish interrupted, silencing Irma mid-sentence. Suddenly the girls anger and shock stopped, feeling like they just got hit by a train. Will looked over at Trish with her eyes widen in shock, while the older woman looked over at her.

"Will make sure your friends sit down before I make them. We will talk after I am done cooking, Pizza will be done in a few." With that Trish walked into the kitchen. The four girls sat down in silence, unsure on what just happened, while Will looked at them with smile, sending a silent 'Thank you' for everything they just did. Soon all of them sat in silence, the only noise was the TV followed by a beep. Suddenly their nostrils was filled with a delicious aroma as Trish walked into the room.

"Homemade Pepperoni." Trish said as she sat the pizza on the table.

"What sort of food is this?" Caleb asked as he took a slice.

"Something you people in Meridian will definitely like." Trish said, shocking group before Trish looked down.

"You can come out little one, there is a trash can with your name on it in the kitchen." Trish said, before Blunk jumped out of the bag he was in and sprinted in the kitchen. Will was shocked that Trish knew not only about Caleb being in Meridian but Blunk as well... Then again it shouldn't be so hard with how bad he smelled.

"Trish how did you kn-!"

"Before I answer with what I know Will. I have a few things to tell all of you, and a question." Trish said as she sat down in a chair. Adjusting herself so she was relaxed, Trish stared at the girls.

"Girls... What is your opinion on creation?"

"... Uh what?" Irma asked unsure on what she meant.

"How do you think the Universe was made?" Trish asked, surprising the girls. What did this have to do with Drake? Or them? or anything?

"Well Ms. Sparda Science has shown the Universe to be created by the Big Bang." Taranee answered, as a person of science she did believe in that sort of thing. So what if she was a Guardian of Fire and went to other planets? She was still a person of Science.

"Well Taranee you would be correct... Of sorts." Trish said confusing the girls.

"What are you talking about Trish?" Will asked.

"I will get to the point girls... Our universe was created by a bang. But this Bang came from the Creator itself." Trish said shocking the girls. Hay Lin raised her hand like she was in class, making Trish chuckle, "Yes Lin?"

"So um when you mean Creator you mean?"

"God, yes Hay Lin. God created the Universe." The girls did not know what to take of this. None of them were completely Atheist. They just believed in the more Scientific theories, but they could believe that there is a God. But now hearing from Trish, this they were completely uncertain of.

"Listen lady on my world there is no such thing as a God so I don't know what all this crap you speak of bu-!"

"That's because Meridian has no care for Gods. You don't exactly have a Religion based on the Creator as Earth does." Trish cut off Caleb, "Now let me finish, girls. Our world was born thousands of eons ago far before humans were born. During this time the Universe was a vast place, but was easily divided between the light and darkness. Girls, how much do you know about Angels and Demons?" Trish suddenly asked, now making the girls think.

"Oh there's Morningstar!" Hay Lin suddenly said, making everyone stare at her, "My grandma tells me stories about the Son of God when I was little.

"Ah yes, Lucifer; The Fallen Angel."

"I know a bit about the Seven deadly Sins." Irma said as she had looked up this stuff once or twice.

"I know about Michael and the other Seraphs." Cornelia said, gaining shocked glances, "Oh don't look so shocked, my grandmother was Christian and told me all this crap... Didn't think it be real."

"... Satan?" Will asked to think that the Devil itself was actually real, to which Trish nodded.

"Well it all is girls; God, Satan, Lucifer, Michael, and the Seven Deadly Sins. All of them are real, as is Heaven and Hell."

"There are actually real Angels? And Demons?" Hay Lin said shocked and actually excited, now she can learn more history and it was awesome.

"Oh yes it all is, the universe divided by the Angels of Light and the Demons of Darkness. But one day the Demon King-!"

"Satan?" Cornelia asked.

"No Cornelia, Satan is a ruler but most Demons are followed by the Nine Demon Lords of Hell, or the Overlords."

"The whats? And the what?" Taranee asked as this all rattled her brain.

"Hell is divided by Nine Realms, each realm ruled by a Lord. Satan rules the first. Overlords are the biggest most powerful Demon Lords, Satan is one as well. Now moving on the Demon King wanted more, he wanted more power, more control. So he gathered his armies and laid waste to the Universe, sending death and blood everywhere."

"Who was this Demon King?" Irma asked as she listened.

"He is known in the Underworld as the Prince of Darkness, Demon Lord of the Fourth Circle of Hell... Mundus." Trish shivered at the name, something that wasn't missed by Will, making her wonder what Trish knows about this Mundus character.

"Mundus waged war across the cosmos, but Heaven would not stand by as the Demons broke the balance. So begins the Endless War that waged on for years between Angels led by Michael and the Demons led by Mundus." Trish said as she sighed, rubbing her nose. Will finally notice how tired Trish looked, like all the stress she held in was finally coming out.

"Why are the Demons so evil?" Hay Lin asked as it always seemed Demons are depicted as evil and she always found it strange.

"That is how they were created, but it has been proven that Demons can be good. As one ended the war two thousand years ago." The girls eyes widen, a Demon ended the war.

"Wait two thousand years ago?" Taranee asked, "But that must have been whe-!"

"When humans were created by God, yes Taranee. The Creator created Eden and gave it to Man, that was the time nearing the end of the war." Trish explained.

"Who was the Demon that ended the war?" Hay Lin said as she started eating the delicious pizza.

"He was said to be one of the greatest Swordsman in Hell, a legendary warrior among them all. He fell in love with Man and fought for them, and was known to the human as a hero. He was the Legendary Dark Knight, his name was Sparda." Trish finished and the girls imagined Sparda now. A Demon wielding some sort of sword fighting the Demon Hordes like some badass.

"What happened next?" Hay Lin asked with excitement in her voice.

"Sparda ended up defeating Mundus and the Demon Underworld, banishing them back into Hell. But he knew they would return so he closed off the Demon World through the portal of Tem-Ni-Gru, a Demonic Tower that separates the Mortal World with the Demon world. Sparda used all his demonic power to seal off the Demon World, turning him into a human. He disappeared from the world but his legend lived on as the Tale of the Dark Knight, but now it is simply kid's tales with nothing more but being myth." Trish said as she took a pizza and started eating on it. The girls sat in silence as they wondered how no one has heard of this. There must have been some sort of old book that wrote of this legendary tale, but as they realized this was two thousand years ago. Sparda must not be remembered anymore or that no one even cares.

"But Trish what happened to Sparda afterwards?" Will asked.

"Some say Sparda married a human wife and had two children. But the past would always come back as it was said a Demon killed Sparda and his wife, but let the two children live in fear as the demon feasted on their mother." Trish said causing the girls faces to pale at the thought of two little kids seeing their mother killed and eating her in front of them. Will then realized that she didn't know how Trish knew all of this?

"How do you know all of this?" Will asked.

"How should I not? I was married to one of them." Will eyes widen but before she could ask Trish reached into her pocket. Trish pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Will.

"Take a look girls, who do you see?" Trish asked as all the girls gathered around the picture. They were surprised to see a younger Trish but not just her but someone else with her. Will saw the other man in red, and as she got a closer look she saw that the older man looked exactly like Drake.

"Trish is this-?"

"Drake's father, Dante Sparda. Son to the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda." The girl's eyes widen even more as they heard this, but it seemed Trish wasn't finished, "My husband spend his entire life protecting humanity against the Demons, even defeated Mundus like his father." Trish said as the girls stared at the picture. Will looked down in Trish's arms, and saw a baby in her arms, the baby laughed as it pulled on his father's hands.

"Is that Drake?" Will asked as she stared at the baby.

"Yep, two years old when we took that. It was the same day... that I lost Dante." The group looked up at Trish, noticing her eyes closed as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Trish?"

"History loves repeating itself with Sparda's family. A Demon came to our house once more, but Dante was prepared to protect his son, but not for the demon he would face. I ran, and ran as our home burned and never turned back. After that I moved to Fadden Hill to raise my son in a normal way, but I knew someday he would be hunted down by the same creatures that killed his father and grandfather." Trish said as she let the tears fall. Will stood up from her seat and walked towards Trish, wrapping her arms around the older woman. The two embraced as Trish smiled at Will's affection, she wasn't mad nor should she ever be. The two departed as Trish wiped the tears away, smiling down at the younger girl.

"Wait there is something I just realized!" Hay Lin said getting the others attention, "You said Sparda is Dante's father, and Drake's grandfather. Sparda is a demon, does that mean..." The girls were shocked at the realization at what Hay Lin was getting at.

"Yes Hay Lin, Drake is a Demon... Well half." Trish said as Will grew still. Her best friend, her first friend who protected her from everything was in fact a demon and a grandson to some legendary demon knight. It's like everything she knew was a complete lie, and it possibly was.

"Wait how can Drake be a Demon when you said Sparda gave up his demonic power to become human?" Irma asked.

"Technically he gave all his powers and Demon form within his sword to seal away the Demon World. Sparda still had certain abilities far above those of normal humans and still had demonic blood, making Dante a Cambion."

"A what?" Hay Lin asked.

"A Cambion is a half demon half human from the unholy bond." Trish explained, "So Drake inherits a lot of demonic abilities from his father."

"W-Why didn't he tell me?" Will asked as she wondered why her best friend didn't tell him about all of this, about what he is.

"Drake didn't know until two days ago Will. I kept this from him for a long time because I tried to keep him safe from what he was." Trish said as she stood up.

"But how? If Drake had Demonic powers how have I not seen it?" Will asked as she remembered how she has never seen anything out of the ordinary with Drake that would be considered demonic... Unless perversion is something that is part of his Demonic Heritage. Trish sighed as she planted a hand on the wall, before electricity formed from her hand, shocking the girls. But what truly shocked all of them was when several symbols appeared on the walls and ceilings. The symbols showed demonic signs on it, hanging on the walls and ceilings before disappearing.

"Demon Seals, inhibits the Demonic powers of one self and can only be casted by a demon. There is one on Drake's back where his Birthmark is, the seals however could become broken by a more powerful Demon or when Drake anger rises." Trish explained as the girls and Caleb looked around in shock at the sight of the symbols. But suddenly Will had a realization at what Trish said, turning to the older woman.

"Trish you said the symbols are casted by a demon, and you got here two days ago and Drake had it after his dad die. Trish..." Will didn't know if she should finish on what she assumed, but the sigh Trish let out gave a clear giveaway on what the answer was.

"Yes Will, I was a Demon once." The girls gasped but Trish wasn't finished, "Created by the Demon Lord Mundus to kill Dante."

"What?!" All the girls screamed.

"I was created to lure Dante to a place called Mallet Island. Where Mundus would ambush Dante and finally kill him, but over time I knew Dante, I started to grow feelings for him. In the final battle I sacrificed myself for him, but somehow I came back as a human. But I did keep some of my demonic power." Trish said as yellow lightning came from her hands. Will notice the yellow lightning and swore it was familiar, when a sudden memory of the first time she saw Cedric. When a yellow lightning bolt struck Cedric and sent him back into the portal.

"It was you, you saved us from Cedric the first time we tried to close the portals." Will stated as Trish smiled.

"Guilty."

"But what I don't understand is how does Drake now know he was a demon from two days ago? What happen?" Taranee asked.

"Two days ago the demons finally found Drake at your school. They used Dark Magic to pull him into Limbo, which is why he disappeared." Trish sad as Will finally understood on why Drake didn't tell her or how hard it was.

"Limbo?" Cornelia asked.

"The separation of Life where dead souls go to be either brought to Heaven or pulled into Hell. This is where Drake was pulled into, that is why you didn't see him." Trish said.

"So Drake could be pulled into Limbo at any time?" Irma asked, Trish nodded her head yes.

"What I want to know is why your son has those guns and a sword." Cornelia asked.

"Those were his father'weapons; Rebellion the Great Sword, and Demonic guns Ebony and Ivory." Trish answered as she sat back down, the girls following suit.

"Why are you telling all of this Trish?" Will asked, granted she knew it was because they needed to know Drake was half demon, but there had to be another reason.

"Because you six are the cosmos only hope at defeating Phobos, it is the reason the Guardians were created." Trish said, shocking the girls.

"What? What do you mean that's why the Guardians were created?" Taranee asked.

"The Guardians were created by the first Council to protect the universe when Sparda disappeared. The Guardians are to counteract any threats that could destroy the Universe. You five don't realize yet but all of you were destined for greatness, along with Drake." Trish answered as the girls soaked all this in. They knew they had a big job, but not this big as they realized it involved frickin demons now.

"This job got a whole lot worse." Irma groaned as she laid back on the sofa.

"I know this is hard but know this; Divided you will all fall but stay together and nothing will defeat you guys. All six of you need each other to defeat the evil that threatens the Universe." Trish said as the girls sat in silence. Though some were afraid of admitting it they knew she was right, it was their duty to defend the Universe now, and they now needed Drake. Will for one was okay at having Drake on their team and to save him.

"Then what are we doing standing idly around we need to go save him." Will said as she stood up and ran towards the door. Before she could open it, Trish appeared in front of her, holding the younger girl's shoulders.

"Hold your horses Will, as much as I enjoy that spark you need to rest. All of you do after today." Trish said, surprising Will. Why didn't Trish want to rescue her son?

"But Trish, Drake is in trouble! Don't you want to save him?!"

"Of course I do Will, but we cannot without an open portal to find Drake. Will it is getting early and after everything do you five think you are in the best condition?" Trish asked as she turned Will to the others. While Will believed she was ready she saw how tired the girls looked tired, the day taking a number on them.

"Will I promise tomorrow we will rescue Drake, but now you five need to restore your strength first." Trish said, and after some thinking Will finally gave in shaking her head in agreement.

"Don't worry Will we will get Drake back, that's a friend's promise!" Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Agreed and next time we get there we're going to kick that Cedric's guy butt!" Irma said.

"Count me in." Taranee said smirking, the four looking at Cornelia for what she had to say, the blonde scoffing.

"As if you even need to ask." Cornelia said with a smile, Will smiled glad that she had a friend in Cornelia... hopefully. Trish smiled at how determined these girls were to save her son and help a friend. But she knew as much as she wanted to save her son, they need to be back at one hundred percent.

"Well you all should be going home now, it's getting late and your parents must be worried sick." Trish said as she opened the door, until Caleb stood up in anger.

"What about me?! What am supposed to do? Stand idly by while the Guardians rescue some kid while my people suffer under Phobos?!" Caleb aked in anger, while Will had to restrain herself from not going Guardian and barbecuing Caleb, but someone beat her at talking to Caleb.

"You won't be much help either, I suggest you find another place to live because I will not have my house smelling like garbage dump." Trish said as Blunk walked into the room with some sort of garbage in hand.

"Blunk like Pizza, Pizza Blunk's favorite now." The Troll said as everyone sweat dropped.

"Maybe my Grandma has a place for you to sleep in." Hay Lin said as she dragged Caleb away, waving bye to everyone as she dragged Caleb with Blunk following behind.

"I better head home and get interrogated by my Dad." Irma said as she waved goodbye before leaving.

"Same here, my Mom will be worried sick. Thanks for the food Ms. Sparda and see ya Will!" Taranee said as she waved goodbye and left.

"I'm gonna need my beauty sleep if I am going to die tomorrow." Cornelia said as she waved goodbye and left, leaving Trish and Will alone. Will walked towards the door, stopping in the hallway. She turned around to face Trish, a sad frown on her face.

"Trish I'm so-!" Before Will could finish, Trish placed a finger on Will's lips.

"It's okay Will, Drake does not blame you nor do I. Not in a million years would I do that, now go home and rest." Trish said patting Will's head. Will nodded before waving goodbye and walking down the hallway.

 **(Will's Apartment)**

Susan walked back and forth frantically for her daughter to return. She was going to call the police after her daughter didn't come home last night, but she got a call from Trish saying Will was with her spending time with Drake. Not of course she wouldn't mind Will hanging out with Drake (So long as it was safe), but she could have at least called her mother and tell her what was going on. Now she has been waiting all day for her daughter to get home, and it is nearly seven and Will still hadn't returned.

CREAK!

Susan turned to the door to see her daughter opening and closing it, her daughter's hair covered her face. As a mother she was happy her daughter was safe but furious at to what she did.

"Will! Where have you been?! You made me worried sick about you!" Susan started with a stern tone, unaware of her daughter's mood.

"Yesterday I nearly had a Heart Attack trying to find you, but you are lucky Trish called and told me. But that gives you no right to not tell me anything, not even a simple text. Will you could have been... Will?" Susan said as she finally looked down to see her daughter's face. Her eyes widen as the tears slid down her eyes silently, all anger in Susan disappeared in concern for her daughter.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Will asked as her mother wrapped her in a hug, Will did not fight as she accepted the fourth hug if not the fifth one she had gotten today. She really needed the comfort as she cried into her mother. Susan rubbed her daughter's head, comforting her on whatever happened. She wondered if something bad happened with Drake and her, and she really hoped it wasn't that.

"Of course sweetheart, you go take a good night's rest." Susan said as she let go of her daughter. Will said nothing as she walked towards her room.

"Love you sweetheart." Susan said as Will opened the door.

"Love you too Mom." With that Will closed the door behind her. She kicked her shoes off before laying flat on her bed not even caring for the blankets. She reached for the red necklace Drake gave her, clutching the jewel to her chest.

"I promise Drake I will come and rescue you, I will never abandon you." Will said as she slowly drifted off, before slight snores filled the room.

 **"How adorable."** A Dark Ominous voice spoke as two silver lowing orbs appeared in the corner of the room. Slowly the shadow took form into a being covered in shadow as it slowly walked towards the bed. It's silver hands traced along Will's cheek, one of its fingers forming a long talon as it cut off a single red hair.

 **"So frail, so afraid, so pathetic... Yet so much hidden power."** The being said as it traced a finger on her hair. Will groaned and shuffled in her sleep, the being chuckled.

 **"Oh don't worry my sweet, sweet Guardian. You and your friends, along with your pet Cambion are all part of the plan."** The being said as it placed the single hair in a black bubble.

"Drake..." Will mumbled, earning another chuckle from the shadowy being.

 **"Oh how cute... So much my like your friend. Well I've got what I came for."** The being said as it disappeared into the shadows.

 **"Now I just wait for my other pawns to appear."**

 **(Meridian, Dungeons)**

Drake groaned as he stated waking up, only to find himself in the cell. He had been here for a few hours and he was already bored, he was thinking about getting out but he might get his butt kicked again. So far his wounds have already healed and he was fine, at least until the next guard comes in here and takes a crack at him.

"Ah good you are awake." Drake looked up to see Phobos walking out of the shadows, "You know what I like about this?"

"You are into bondage?" Drake joked.

"That I could torture hours on end and the wounds will still heal, quite interesting. But I don't have time for that, so I'm sure by now you know your friends will come back." Phobos stated while Drake shrugged.

"They don't need too, I'll get myself out." Phobos let out a chuckle, something Drake didn't like.

"Well no matter they will be here and when they do they will be taken down. But I have ordered Cedric to kill one of them, and the one who be eaten is your choice." Phobos said.

"What?!" Drake said, his anger rising as Phobos raised a hand. A black smoke cloud appeared under him, forming a face.

"How about her?" Phobos asked as an image of Hay Lin appeared. Drake grinded his teeth together but said nothing.

"Very well, moving on we have her." The image changed to show Cornelia, Drake's hands balling but nothing else.

"Next we have her." Taranee's face appeared as Drake started shaking in rage.

"No? How about her then? She has quite the mouth." Irma's face appeared now.

"Stop it." Drake growled.

"No? How about he-!"

"I swear to god if you touch her!" Drake roared in anger, until he realized what he has done.

"Bingo." Phobos said with smirk.

"NO!" Drake roared as he charged at the door. But Phobos unleashed a wave of energy, the energy wrapped around Drake's body like a rope. Before his body was electrocuted with powerful energy, while Phobos walked away.

"Don't worry, soon you will meet the same fates as your friends." Phobos said as he started laughing. His laughter was overshadowed by Drake's roars of pain, that filled the entire castle.

* * *

 **And done, finally. Now the girls know the truth and they will be going to Meridian. Will they rescue Drake? Or will Phobos capture them, or will they meet a fate far worse. Don't have much to say, but please review, pm for ideas, etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hey everybody did you miss me? No? Well f##k you! Just kidding, but moving on I am still surprised this story is getting so much luv and honestly I am glad because I have a great future for this story. Moving onto the responses:**

 **Linkonpark100: Yes! Challenges galore! Did not answer my original questions but fuck it!**

 **Umbra. Venator: Thanks.**

 **Guest: It's fine, you just want my character strong and I understand that. He will get stronger (Same as the Guardians, oh yeah they will be completely badass later.) but right now he needs to improve. I wasn't really thinking of Naruto with the Seals, more on the line of Supernatural. Who says the Seal hasn't been cracked?**

 **Shadic142: Thanks and it is. But she will appear... in the next story.**

 **Xivitai: I already answered in the PM.**

 **Guest: It sounds cool, I will consider it.**

 **Kira44: Thank you.**

 **Vote: You have to wait.**

 **Guest: I know Mundus was atomized, hence the air quotes. I don't know who those people are but I am not one of them. Also regarding Yamato I don't know why you are bringing it up, it can cut through space. I have seen the anime, don't know why that is relevant with the Healing Factor. Also just because Trish said she did doesn't mean I always have to say the exact same thing. She's a human with demonic powers, only way that Drake would be a Cambion.**

 **Also people stop bringing up Dante, he's ether dead or not. Get over it, this story isn't about him, it's about Drake and the Guardians. The being who defeated Dante was stronger because I will not reveal until later. There are people stronger than Dante in this story, I can name two right now: God and Satan. There are several others and two of them is from Bayonetta... And it's not Bayonetta.**

 **Okay, whether Dante is dead or not, is up to me. You will know someday if he is dead or not. Stop talking about it, I don't want to be rude but it is getting on my nerves about it.**

 **Alright now that I am done let's get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Rescue**

 **(Heatherfield, Shellfield Institute)**

Will tapped her finger on her desk, waiting impatiently for the final bell to ring so she can get out of school. Tapping her foot in constant rhythm with her finger as she 'listened' to the teacher talk about something very unimportant, for her at least. She hated how the bell mocked her and that one minute always felt the longest. After resting and regaining her strength she was ready to go back to Meridian and rescue Drake from Phobos.

Unfortunately while she wanted to rescue him straight away this morning, she had school to take. So she once again waited and waited for the bell to ring. Others noticed her impatience such as Taranee, the Fire Guardian feeling her leader's impatient attitude. While she was one for rescuing a friend for Will, she was also not willing to be snake food or a prisoner.

RING!

"Finally!" Before the Teacher could finish whatever she had to say, Will was gone out of the class, leaving a dust trail behind her. The Red head grabbed her stuff and quickly bolted outside the school. Trish told her she would be waiting for them at the gate and she did not want to miss her. The minute she reached the gate, she saw the older woman standing by the gate. But as Will got closer she noticed Trish looked a lot different.

"Trish?" Will asked as she stopped next to the older woman. As the other girls caught up to Will, they instantly blushed at Trish's attire. The older Sparda wore an all black attire with a black coat with the sleeves rolled up, a black corset hugging her chest, black pants, and black boots. She also had black glasses on as she turned to the girls.

"When I was younger I wore this during my Slaying days. Still fits." Trish said as she walked away from the school, beckoning the girls to follow.

"So how are we gonna get to Meridian? We don't exactly know where another portal is." Cornelia said as she followed the older woman.

"Just follow me." Trish simply replied as she lead the girls into an alley. The young Guardians than saw Caleb and Blunk waiting for them with the troll eating from the nearby garbage can.

"Alright they are here, now what?" Caleb waited impatiently as Trish walked up to him. Before the young man could react she grabbed a piece of his hair and plucked it out.

"Ow!"

"Oh don't be a big baby, mr. rebel soldier." Trish said as she leaned on the ground. Clapping her hands together she formed electricity as the energy burned the ground around her hand.

"There are many ways to go to other worlds. The Veil however keeps most from doing so, but if I can use a source that came from Meridian, I can created a portal to get us there." Trish said as the electricity formed around her, burning the ground and leaving symbols in them. The girls watched in awe as the older woman formed some sort of circle around her. Once it was done Trish pulled her hands up and clapped her hands again, the energy died down to show some sort of seal on the ground.

"I used to do this when I needed to go to Hell and deal with some issues." Trish explained as she dropped Caleb's lock of hair on the ground, before it was absorbed into the portal.

"Is this going to work?" Taranee asked as the portal started glowing.

"Of course it takes me wherever I want to go... About seventy percent of the time." Trish said, making the girls face to go pale.

"And the other thirty?" Hay Lin asked.

"... Let's not worry about that, you should go Guardian right now." The girls sweat drop at the chuckling woman, but Will reached for the Heart.

"Guardians Unite!"

BOOM!

After a flash of light the girls were in their Guardian forms.

"Drake must have been excited to see you in that look girls." Trish said as the girls blushed at what she meant.

"Er let's just go and rescue Drake." Irma said as she walked onto the symbol. The others followed as Trish stood in front of them.

"Now girls I need you to relax your body as we travel through the dimensions as this won't be like the rifts you guys go through. This is near instant."

"Well that sounds cool." Hay Lin said.

"Also don't move a muscle or you will be lost in the rift."

"Wait wh-?"

"And off we go!" Trish said as she clapped her hands together.

 _KA-BOOM!_

Thunder struck the group before they disappeared in a flash of light, leaving nothing but the steaming symbol on the ground.

 **(Meridian)**

BOOM!

"Made it." Trish said as they appeared in a swamp again. Trish stepped off the burned seal and into the muddy swamp, taking a big whiff of air.

"Yep this is the place right girls? ... Girls?" Trish turned around to see everyone but Blunk throwing up.

"Heh right, totally forgot about first timers. Might have to get used to that." Trish said.

"You... think?!" Irma asked as she wiped whatever remained of her lunch. The Guardians regained their composure before joining Trish.

"Alright girls, let's go save my baby boy." Trish said as she cracked her knuckles, the girls sweat dropping at the action before following the older woman.

"How do you know where you are going?" Caleb asked as the group followed through the swamp.

"When a mother's son is in trouble, she has a bond with him that will show her the way." Trish answered.

"... What?"

"Kidding, a demon can sense another demon's energy. I know Drake's like the back of my hand." Trish answered with a chuckle.

 **(Phobos Castle)**

"Cedric, how long do you think it will take for the Guardians will arrive?" Phobos asked as he sat in his throne.

"Very hard to say, milord." Cedric answered as the Advisor kneeled before his master. As of now Phobos was growing impatient for the Guardians arrival, his guards on a lookout for them. His roses were his secret eyes and finally came to his last failsafe if the Guardians found Drake; The Gargoyle.

"Why haven't they arrived yet?" Phobos asked as his hold tightened on the wine glass he had.

"I am sure when the guards make the next report, we will know where the Guardians are." Cedric said trying to calm his master.

"Lord Phobos!" Phobos and Cedric turned to see Vathek running towards them, "Scouts have reported of a portal in the swamps." This information made Phobos smirked at the news.

"Cedric, see to it when the Guardians arrive they get a... proper welcome." Cedric chuckled at the request.

"As you wish my liege."

 **(Swamp)**

"So Trish, can I ask you a question?" Hay Lin asked as the girls floated over the water, Caleb had time struggling to get through, Blunk was riding on Caleb's shoulder while Trish walked through the mud like it was nothing.

"You just did." Irma pointed out, Hay Lin realized her mistake and chuckled innocently.

"What is it dear?"

"How did you meet my Grandmother?" Hay Lin asked as the moved some vines out of their path.

"A few years before you were born Hay Lin, your grandmother called me and Dante to take care of some Demons that were haunting her restaurant. As it turned out she really came to see if the rumors were true and that Dante truly was the Son of Sparda. Since than she has sent us on missions dealing with the demons around the world, a dear friend." Trish explained.

"Wow, so my Grandma must have been awesome."

"Even at an old age she had a few firecrackers in her system." Trish said as they reached a certain problem.

"Well that's just great." Caleb groaned as they stared at the giant stone wall in front of them. It stood as tall as a two story building and long as a train, with moss and vines growing around it.

"I guess we have to fly around it." Taranee said as she prepared to fly into the air.

"Or just have Cornelia pry the rock open." Trish said, confusing the girls.

"Um excuse me?" Cornelia asked.

"Yeah seriously, Cornelia touching a moldy rock? She rather kiss a frog's butt than do that." Irma said earning a growl from Cornelia.

"Cornelia, do you not know?" Trish asked truly shocked.

"Uh know what?"

"As the Earth Guardian your strength is connected to the Earth. The stronger connection you have, the stronger your body becomes." Trish explained grabbing Cornelia's hand and pulling her until she was in front of a rock. "Just focus your energy into your fist and punch it." Trish said, hoping Cornelia would do what she said. She had hoped the girls could master their powers in time, but it seems they barely scratched the surface of what they can do. So better now than ever. Cornelia unfortunately had other ideas.

"Yeah no thanks but I rather not have my hand broken I mean have you seen how thin and delicate it is." Cornelia asked gesturing to her hand, "Does it look like it packs a punch?"

"If you focus on your inner power it can. Now stop acting like a brat and punch the wall." Trish said with a glare on her face, shutting Cornelia up. Cornelia turned back to the rock then at her fist.

"Just focus, imagine the rock as something you hate. Focus all of that energy into your fist and wham." To make a better point Trish slammed her fist into her hand. Cornelia swallowed spit before closing her eyes in concentration, thinking of something that makes her angry. Ugly shoes, yes. Annoying girls, yes.

Irma.

Cornelia eyes snapped open, her teeth grazing against each other as she pulled her fist back. With a mad shout she threw her fist forward.

 _KA-BOOM!_

Dust and debris went flying, making everyone cover their eyes from the dust. Once it all settled, the Guardians and others looked in surprise besides Trish to see a new pathway. Cornelia was huffing and puffing as she looked at what she had done, while Trish put both hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Congratulations, you are officially a badass." Trish said with a smirk, before walking into the new path.

"That was so cool Cornelia." Hay Lin said as they walked through the debris.

"Yeah, what made you so angry?" Taranee asked, Cornelia looked over at Irma, a smirk on her face.

"Just something annoying, like a joke." With that the girls followed Trish through the vines. While Irma kept her distance from Cornelia for now as she still looked angry.

"So lady,"

"You confuse me for someone else." Trish said.

"How powerful is your son?" Caleb asked, it made him wonder how strong Drake was. Because if this Sparda kid was the son of this godlike being that ended a war, than he can be a great trump card for the Rebellion.

"At the moment he is barely enough to handle Cedric or Phobos." Trish answered, destroying Caleb's hope for freedom from Phobos, "But with training along with the girls, they are enough."

"Man, so like his Dad and Grandpa were pretty powerful huh?" Irma asked, Trish nodding in confirmation.

"Both Dante and Sparda defeated Mundus who has the power to create Dimensions. Funny thing is Mundus is the Lord of the Fourth Realm of Hell, making him the weakest compared to the Overlords and other three lords." The girls faces went pale at the thought. There was a guy who could create entire dimensions, and there were three, if not more people stronger than him?

"Who are the other eight lords?" Will asked.

"Well let's see, Satan is the First, The Son of God Lucifer is the Second, I forget who the third one is. The fifth is... Huh."

"What?" Taranee asked.

"It's funny, I can't remember his name. I do know he is a Servant of the Third though but I can't remember who he was. Next is the Sixth is the God of the Underworld Hades, the Seventh is the God Anubis an-!"

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Taranee interrupted, holding her hands up as Trish turned to her, "Did you just say Anubis and Hades?"

"Yes."

"... The Egyptian God of Death Anubis?" Irma asked, Trish nodding her head.

"And the Greek God of the Underworld Hades?" Will asked.

"Yes, both of them rule a Realm of the Undead."

"But Anubis, isn't he suppose to be some sort of Guide for the dead? To show the dead the way to the Realm of the Dead?" Cornelia asked, gaining more shocked looks from the other Guardians, "Why do you guys look at me like that? I did a project on this guy in history class."

"Yes, Anubis does indeed guide the Dead, but he is a very powerful being on his own and that's why he owns a realm. Same for Hades as he is one of the big three of the Greek Gods." Trish said, "The second is the Lord of No Mercy Mephistopheles, and finally the weakest of all the Lords of Hell... Belial."

"Why did you make him sound intimidating when he is the weakest of the Nine Lords?" Hay-Lin asked. Trish realized what she did causing her to chuckle in embarrassment.

"Sorry girls I enjoy to be dramatic when it comes to the Lords." Trish said making the girls sweat drop.

"Alright since obviously we are getting into a history lesson right now that for some reason I am enjoying... What other Demons should we worry about?" Irma asked, to be quite honestly she was never a history person. Hell the only thing she really knows is World War Two, World War One, and that's only because those were big deals. Now that she was a Guardian and she might need to face those Demons, she might as well prepare for them.

"Well there are the High Lord Demons which are the third rank in hell making them strong. Sparda was one of them, along with his comrades Alastor and Boverk. There are the High Mistresses who are basically powerful Succubus. Moving on their are the High General Devils: The strongest of demons turned into Generals for the Lord's legion. There are the Infernal Demons; Animal like and yet powerful demons. The Elite Demons are the highest and strongest of Low levels, and finally the low level demons." Trish explained as they finally reached their destination, "Well girls I think this conversation will have to wait, we are here." The Lightning Demon/Human hybrid said as she gestured to the looming castle that was Phobos's Stronghold.

"Okay so how do we get across? There's no place to swing too, and no doubt they have guards watching every tower." Caleb said. Trish looked around trying to find a way across the lagoon until she saw something.

"There." Trish pointed to the other side of the lagoon where there were bars leading inside the castle, "We can get in from there."

"Okay how? Flying will get their attention." Cornelia said, while Trish turned to Irma.

"And Blunk don't want to swim." Blunk said holding onto Hay-Lin's leg for safety. Trish looked over to one girl in particular, the Water Guardian.

"Irma we are going to need you to bend the water around us so we can get across." Irma looked between the lagoon and back at Trish, she saw the confidence in Trish as she believed she could do it. Taking a deep breath Irma stepped forward closing her eyes in deep concentration. She lifted her hands in the air before spreading them apart, and like a silent command the water near them exploded out of the water like a tentacle before forming around the group. Now the group stood in a water bubble while Irma focused as much as she could, her arms shaking and eyes tightening in deep concentration.

"Good job Irma." Hay Lin said as she tapped on the bubble around them, her touch sending ripples around them.

"Okay Irma, let's move." Trish said as she held the Water Guardian's shoulders as she pushed her forward. The others kept close as Trish guided the Water Guardian into the water, their bubble disappearing from sight up above. The other's looked around in awe as they saw strange fish swim around them, Blunk held onto Hay Lin's leg as he was not one for water.

"This is so freaky." Hay Lin said as fish swam near them, but disappeared when Hay Lin tapped the bubble.

"Yeah, you should see this Irma." Will said as she looked around.

"Can't... Concentrating... Hay Lin's tapping isn't helping!" Irma grunted out as she focused, while Hay Lin stopped her tapping smiling innocently.

"Focus Irma, take deep breaths." Trish said reassuring Irma as she guided the Water Guardian.

"How long until we get out. I'm not a big fan of being in tight spaces." Taranee said as she kept close to the others while taking deep breaths. She was always a bit claustrophobic and now wish she really wasn't.

"You are supposed to be one of the Guardians of the Universe, how can you be afraid of tight spaces?" Caleb asked.

"I am not only a Guardian, I didn't have powers until recently and I really don't like tight spaces." Taranee said glaring at Caleb.

"Don't worry we are almost there." Trish said noticing they were going upward, before they noticed the top was getting brighter. With a pop the bubble made it to the other side, realizing they were out of the lagoon, Irma pulled her hands apart causing the water to warp around them before moving back into the lake it came from. Irma let out a sigh of relief after that, glad it was finally over while Trish patted the girl's back.

"Good job Irma." Irma was too busy gasping for air to say anything so she just held up her hand giving them a thumbs up. Trish walked over to the cell door, testing its density and mass, before turning to Taranee.

"Taranee, if you please?" Taranee understood what she meant and walked over to the bars. She looked at her hand before aiming at the bars, with deep concentration she fired out fire from her hand. She waved her hand through the bars until the metal burned orange until she formed them into a circle. Once she reached the other side of the metal the fire dissipated from her hand.

"Thank you." Trish said to Taranee before standing in front of the metal. Before anyone could blink Trish kicked the bars, sending them flying and opening the hole.

"Alright, let's go save my baby boy." With that the girls and Caleb followed Trish into the hole, followed by darkness.

"Anyone got any light?" Irma asked, Will held her hand up as electricity formed around it, lighting up the area around them, "Thanks."

"Okay lady you got any idea where we can find your son?" Caleb asked. Trish looked around as she tried to sense her sons energy, but she immediately knew something was off. The girls also notice her face as she tried to concentrate on finding her son.

"Trish what's wrong?" Hay Lin asked.

"I don't know why, but something is blocking off my sons energy... Something else, something demonic." The girls eyes widen at the thought of Demons already being here, on Meridian. A Giant snake creature was bad enough but now Demons, this job got worse.

"Great now how do we find him?" Trish looked around before her eyes landed on Blunk. Kneeling in front of the Troll before reaching into her jacket looking for something, before pulling out Drake's cap.

"I need you to find my son, do you think you can do that?"

"Blunk good tracker, he sniff out funny smell." Blunk said as he started sniffing the hat. Pushing it away the small Troll sniffed the air, before looking back.

"Blunk smells scent." Blunk started hopping off, the others chasing after him.

 **(Prison Cells)**

Drake sat on the floor of the cell, throwing rocks at the wall out of boredom. He had hoped Will and the others are alright, but of course they are, he sacrificed himself so they lived. Until he realized his mother must be worried sick, making him feel bad as he realized he couldn't say goodbye to his mother. He also wished he had his sword and guns so he could break out of this cell.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse."

 **"Sparda."**

Drake's eyes widen at hearing the ominous voice ringing from the entire cell. Before Drake knew it, a black hole with red flames circling around it appeared from the center of the room away from Drake. Out of the ground came a Demon with an axe in it's hand, causing Drake to groan in irritation at what he said before.

 **"I have found you, wretched Son of Dante!"** The Hell Creature snarled.

"Seriously? Even from other worlds you people can locate me?!" Drake asked as he stood up, the creature letting out a deep chuckle.

 **"No planet, no dimension, nor realm can hide you from your demise!"** The demon roared as it charged.

"Really wished I had Rebellion right now." Drake thought as he prepared for a fight. Before he could react or understand what was happening, his back start glowing.

"My Birthmark?" Drake thought as his Birthmark started glowing brighter, causing the Demon to shield itself from the intense light. Drake watched as something morphed from his back, taking the from of a very familiar sword as the light died down.

"Rebellion?" Drake asked out loud as he wondered how the hell did his sword get here. Before a snarl from the Demon brought him back into reality.

 **"That Toothpick will not save you."** The Demon roared as it charged at him. Drake smirked as he reached for Rebellion before pulling it out.

 _SHING!_

In a flash of light Drake had the sword out, the demon's top half of its body falling to the ground with the other half following. Drake swung his sword in the air cleaning the blood off of it before putting it back on his back.

"Okay now that I got my sword, can I say the same for my guns?" Drake asked as he checked for his guns, and to his shock they were holstered into his belt.

"Holy shit! Okay God if you can hear me... I fucking love you right now. Now what I am going to do is get out of this damn cell, get the hell off this planet and get home. If only I knew how." Drake grumbled as he walked over to the cell doors, "Guess I'll just start with the basic idea," With a swift push the cell door went flying.

"I'm sure no one heard that."

"What was that?!"

"Then again it was pretty loud." Drake muttered as he noticed a light coming from the other end of the hallway.

"Time to go!" With that Drake bolted down the other end of the hallway.

 **(With Will and the others)**

"Smell getting stronger, Blunk nearly there." Blunk said as he continued to sniff the ground like a dog looking for food.

"No offense but we have been walking around forever. We shouldn't be wasting our time looking for this Drake kid when we are so close to taking out Phobos." Caleb said as he stood in the back. He wasn't against Drake or anything but he was the Rebellion Leader, his duty was to his people and to take down Phobos.

"Without Drake and the Guardians your Rebellion will not stand a chance against the Prince, now be quiet before I zap that mouth closed." Trish threatened, shutting Caleb up.

"Somebody coming." Will said as she pointed to the end of the hall, they all heard footsteps echoing throughout the hallway. Trish gave a silent command for the others to follow her as she leaned on the wall at the corner of the hallway. The girls watched as she pulled out a black pistol from her jacket that was soon covered in yellow electricity. With razor speed she turned the corner with her gun out ready to fire at the enemy... Before that enemy tripped on a puddle because he was running too fast.

"Ow." Drake groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. Whoever that was that just appeared in front of him scared the crap out of him, and caused him pain in the back of his head.

"Drake?" Will asked as the girls appeared around the corner to see the white haired teen on the ground.

"Will? Mom? Girls?!" Drake asked as he saw all of the girls, his mother, Blunk, and Caleb standing right there.

"DRAKE!" Before Drake could react, his mother grabbed him by the shoulders and brought him into a motherly bear hug... That still crushed his lungs.

"Oh baby, I'm so glad you're alright." Trish said as she hugged her son.

"Can't... breath." Drake gasped, before Trish let him go. Drake took deep breaths of air, before he was tackled by Will.

"And I was missed." Drake joked as he hugged Will back.

"I am so glad you are okay." Will cried as she leaned into his neck. The others were glad Drake was safe as well, but decided to let the two have their moment.

"How did you find me? Second why is my Mom here?" Drake asked.

"We came to rescue you, the girls told me everything Drake." Trish answered.

"How did you escape?" Caleb asked while Drake smirked.

"It was awesome, I was in the prison cell. Than suddenly a Dem-I mean I punched the cell door. Yep... Totally punched it." Drake said trying to act like he didn't nearly give his secret away in front of the girls.

"It's okay Drake, we know." Irma said shocking the young Sparda.

"You guys do?"

"Your mom told us everything. What we are, what you are, and what we are up against." Taranee said, Drake looked overt at Will. He tried to read her thoughts which would be awesome if he could. He wondered if she thought of him as some sort of monster.

"Will I-!"

"We can talk about it later, how did you escape?" Will asked.

"Oh right, well I guess you could say a Demon came out of nowhere and attacked me. Suddenly my sword appears on my back and I was home free." Drake explained shocking not only the girls but Trish. If a Demon found Drake on another world than that only meant one thing.

"Drake can you turn around?" Trish ordered, Drake looked at his mother with a confused look but did what she said. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt and jacket Trish lifted them up to his shoulders. The girls blushed at the slight ripped muscles while not big but quite right they also noticed the strange shaped Birthmark on his back. Trish placed a hand on his back, the Birthmark glowing before a symbol appeared over it. The girls recognized it as the one covered in Trish's house but they notice two different things about it, One: It had several cracks in the outside circle that were beginning to crack up even more. And Two: It was going crazy like it was a TV, going static and twitching.

"Drake at one point, did you get angry?" Trish asked as she put a hand on the seal.

"Uh.." Drake mind went back to what Phobos said, with the girls. "Oh you know, being beaten at all. Pride was crushed, why?"

"Because you nearly broke the Seal."

"... I'm sorry the what?"

"Give me a second I will fix it."

"Fix wh-YEOW!" Drake yelled in pain as Trish electrocuted the seal, causing a shock to go throughout his body.

"Trish?!"

"It's the only way I can fix it."

"Fix what?!"

"I will explain it when we get back home." Trish said as her son put his shirt and jacket down.

"Intruders!" Everyone turned to see a dozen guards charging at them.

"Time to go!" Trish said as she grabbed her son and Will's hand before dragging them back to the other hallway they were in, the others following.

 **(Throne Room)**

"Milord." Phobos looked up to see a guard running towards him.

"Milord, we have located the Guardians. They have freed the prisoners and are making a run for it." The guard informed, the Prince face remained emotionless before he turned to Cedric.

"Cedric, take care of them." Cedric nodded as he transformed into his snake form.

 **"As you wish my master."** With that Cedric slithered away, intent on at least eating someone.

 **(With Drake and the others)**

"Okay, we are in a maze!" Drake yelled as they ran through the hallway with guards right behind them.

"Does anyone remember where we should go?!" Cornelia asked as she looked back as the guards were still behind them.

"I mean it can't get any worse right?" Hay Lin asked.

 **"RRAAAAGGHHHH!"**

"FUCK!"

"Drake!"

"What? I hate that guy." Drake said as he turned around to see Cedric slithering down the hallway past the guards and towards them.

"Uh guys." Irma said pointing ahead to several guards blocking them off.

"Aw crap we're trapped." Hay Lin said as they all prepared for a fight, but Trish had other ideas.

"Everyone stay in a circle around me, I have an idea." Trish said as electricity surrounded her hands as the others formed a circle around her.

 **"None of you will escape this time, there is nowhere for you to go."** Cedric growled as he slithered closer to them.

"Round Two Snake Face." Drake growled as he pulled out Rebellion. But before he could attack a giant Seal formed around the group courtesy of Trish.

"There is no need for that. While this has been fun ugly, we must save this for another time." Trish said as she electrocuted the ground.

 **"NO!"** Cedric roared as he charged forward swiping his massive claw hand at Drake. It was unfortunately fruitless as he hit air as Drake and the others disappeared in a flash of light.

 **"NO~~~~~!"** The guards backed away in terror as Cedric unleashed his anger on the ground, destroying the ground around him.

 **(Elsewhere)**

"Oh... shit." Drake groaned as he emptied out whatever the last thing he ate as well as the girls.

"It will take some time to get used to that." Trish said as she patted her sons back.

"Yeah no kidding." Drake said as he wiped away the vomit.

"Aw cheer up guys." Hay Lin said as she clapped her hands together, "We are finally back... home?"

"What the?" Cornelia asked as she looked around in shock and awe.

"Uh... Trish, did that thing work or not?" Taranee asked as she looked around. Trish could not believe it, how could they be here of all places.

"It should have worked, this has never happened unless..." Trish trailed off.

"Unless what Trish?" Will asked.

"Where are we?" Caleb asked as he looked around. it looked like this Heatherfield but it was all distorted and messed up. Drake could not believe it as well, he was back to square one.

"Girls, Caleb; Welcome to Limbo."

 **(Phobos Castle)**

Phobos was beyond pissed, he was absolutely livid. He had just heard that his damn guards had failed to capture the Guardians and Drake. The guard that had informed him was not so lucky as he was now an ash pile in the middle of the floor.

"Damn those Guardians! Damn them to Hell!" Phobos yelled as he fired more bolts to release his anger.

 **"Be careful Prince, you will be surprised how many want them down there."** Phobos looked around at the sudden voice.

"Who dares to enter my Throne without permission?" Phobos asked as he looked around. Who would dare enter his throne without him knowing, no guard had told him he would be expecting visitors.'

 **"That is no way to treat visitors."** The voice said with a chuckle.

"I am Prince Phobos, ruler of Meridian. Show yourself this instant!"

 **"As you wish your Highness."** The voice said before Phobos knew it the air got thicker and colder. He saw some sort of black smoke form from the ground at the bottom of his throne. Suddenly the smoke around it rose from the ground and started taking form, something unhumanly. It stood at 6'5, his choice of clothes were quite strange as he had a green chest armor with a face on it, green sleeves, silver gloved like hands, a green and gold skirt around his waist, red pants with white dots on them, and golden boots. But what really creeped Phobos out was it's face; It was green with six white slit eyes, two what hair bangs on each side of his head, with two fins on each side of it's head, and finally that smile. The smile showed it's teeth as it smiled at Phobos, in it's hand was some sort of curved dagger.

"What are you?" Phobos asked in wonder as he stared at the being. The being chuckled as he disappeared in a black smoke and reappeared in front of Phobos... and on his lap.

 **"I am known as many things Milord. I am the Manipulator, The Hidden One, The Master, the friend, The Jester."** The being said as he stepped off Phobos before he would have been zapped. Phobos watched as the being bowed to him, his head looking up at the Prince.

 **"But you may call me your friend... Serrator."**

* * *

 **And done. Oh man am I glad I finally got this out. I know it was short most are going to be for a while until like chapter Fifteen or something I don't know. Yes now Drake and the others are in Limbo again. Will they get out? Will they be hunted? And now you have all met one of the main villains of the story; Serrator. If none of you know who that is look Power Rangers. He is my all time favorite Power Ranger villain.**

 **Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed it, if not that is fine. Until then please review, pm for ideas (I would like to hear), etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Hey everybody did you miss me? No? Well f##k you! Just kidding, but moving on I am still surprised this story is getting so much love and honestly I am glad because I have a great future planned for this story. Moving onto the responses:**

 **Linkonpark100: Yes! Challenges galore! Did not answer my original questions but fuck it!**

 **Umbra. Venator: Thanks.**

 **Guest: It's fine, you just want my character strong and I understand that. He will get stronger (Same as the Guardians, oh yeah they will be complete badasses later.) but right now he needs to improve. I wasn't really thinking of Naruto with the Seals, more on the line of Supernatural. Who says the Seal hasn't been cracked?**

 **Shadic142: Thanks and it is. But she will appear... in the next story.**

 **Xivitai: I already answered in the PM.**

 **Guest: It sounds cool, I will consider it.**

 **Kira44: Thank you.**

 **Vote: You have to wait.**

 **Guest: I know Mundus was atomized, hence the air quotes. I don't know who those people are but I am not one of them. Also regarding Yamato I don't know why you are bringing it up, it can cut through space. I have seen the anime, don't know why that is relevant with the Healing Factor. Also just because Trish said she did doesn't mean I always have to say the exact same thing. She's a human with demonic powers, only way that Drake would be a Cambion.**

 **Also people stop bringing up Dante, he's either dead or not. Get over it, this story isn't about him, it's about Drake and the Guardians. The being who defeated Dante was stronger because I will not reveal until later. There are people stronger than Dante in this story, I can name two right now: God and Satan. There are several others and two of them is from Bayonetta... And it's not Bayonetta.**

 **Okay, whether Dante is dead or not, is up to me. You will know someday if he is dead or not. Stop talking about it, I don't want to be rude but it is getting on my nerves.**

 **Naroku: Thanks.**

 **Jebest4781: Oh you have no idea.**

 **Sonicdude8: Yes that could happen, or something worse could happen, who knows? Hope you enjoy.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Yes hence the insult.**

 **Lycan13: Nevan is a maybe, the same with Patty. You also missed so much since I haven't seen you in a while. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Alright now that I am done let's get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Escape Limbo**

 **(Limbo)**

"This is Limbo?!" Taranee exclaimed as she and the others stood in what looked to be a street in Heatherfield. After rescuing Drake the group made their escape through one of Trish's portals, but somehow they were brought into Limbo.

"Yes and this could only mean one thing." Trish started making everyone look at her, "A Demon has summoned us here."

"Hey!" Everyone turned to Drake, the young Sparda glaring at his mother, "How about you start by telling me why the hell is there a Seal on my back?! Second what the hell is that?" Drake asked pointing a finger at his mother. Trish sighed as she knew she would have to explain that as well.

"When you were younger Drake I knew the Demons would keep hunting you down. They are drawn to you by your demonic blood and energy, so I casted a seal that would hinder your powers and blood scent."

"So... the world's greatest cologne?" Drake asked, "Great. Still why didn't you just tell me?!"

"I wanted to keep you safe fr-!"

"From what? Demons? The things I already fought and killed?" Drake asked.

"Not from just them, from the likes of Mundus... or worst." Trish said surprising the others. What could be worse than Mundus? A being who rivaled Drake's grandfather. Drake on the other hand pushed the thought behind, he was still pissed about this whole thing.

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that I had some sort of Magical tattoo on my back. Did you forget to mention it can be cracked very easily or something?"

"Yes, I am not as powerful as most Demons when it comes to Seals. I mostly use it to hide where we live and whenever you aren't around."

"That explains why it took them so long to find you." Irma said.

"Yeah but why now? Why did it take them so long to find me in Heatherfield?!" Drake asked. In all honesty Trish had no idea, she didn't understand why it took a Demon Sorcerer to summon them to Limbo, or to Hell if they wish. It was very hard to explain as she had no answer to all of it.

"I do not know Drake. But I do know we are getting out of here." Trish said.

 **RRRAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!**

All the Guardians faces paled at the loud and monstrous roar, unsure of what that was. Drake and Trish instantly recognized the sound of the Demon.

"The Hunter demon has found us. We need to go, now!" Trish said as she grabbed her son and dragged him in the opposite direction of the roar. Instantly the Guardians followed after them with Caleb and Blunk in the rear. All of them wanting to get away from the creature as far as possible.

 **(Meridian, Phobos castle)**

From his throne, Phobos stared at the strange creature: Serrator, as it called itself, bowed his head to the Prince. This was one of the most strangest things he had ever seen in his life, and that's saying something considering his Advisor was a Snake shape-shifting Sorceress.

"Alright then Serrator, what brings your disgusting face into my throne room?" Phobos asked. Serrator stood up and walked up the stairs to the throne.

 **"Is it not obvious my Dark Prince? I am here to give my services to you."** Serrator stated. Phobos rolled his eyes as he leaned on his hand in boredom. He had no time for fools like this... whatever he is.

"Begone cretin, I have no time for the likes of you. I do not need your help." Phobos said nonchalantly, but the chuckle from Serrator made him look back at the creature.

 **"Oh but I think you do my Prince, you see I have heard from a little bat that you are dealing with a couple Guardians and their silver haired friend."** Serrator said, this however caused Phobos to growl in anger. How did this being know of the Guardians?

"What do you know of the Guardians?" Phobos growled, his left hand channeled with energy.

 **"Oh who doesn't know of them? They are the Guardians that protect not just the Universe, but the Realms themselves. Replacement for a... fallen hero."** Serrator stated as he started walking back and forth from the stairs. **"It seems you have lost them from some sort of Dimensional rift yes?"**

"What of it?"

 **"Do you know where it is going?"** He asked.

"Yes I do, it is a planet called Earth." Phobos answered, his patience wearing thin with this creature. Serrator chuckled, his shoulders shaking as he clapped his hands together.

 **"Ah yes Earth, what a lovely little Mudball. A world filled with so many secrets, so much life, an-!"**

"Enough!" Phobos roared standing from his throne and glaring at Serrator, "I have no time for fools such as yourself! Get to the point on why you are here, before I reduce you to ashes!" The Prince roared as the creature said nothing, his never ending smile gleaming from no reflection.

 **"Because Earth holds something you want."** Serrator answered.

"And what would that be?!"

 **"... Your sister."** The being answered. That instantly shut Phobos up as he glared at Serrator.

"What are you talking about?" Phobos asked, as while he knew his sister was at there in some planet in the cosmos, he couldn't figure out why this disgusting creature knew about her?

 **"I believe a long time ago during your time of rising your younger sister was taken away from Meridian and far from you, yes?"** Serrator asked as Phobos sat back in his throne.

"What of it?" That when he noticed Serrator's smile grow ever wider.

 **"What if I were to tell you she went to Earth? And is now living among the populace of the town known as Heatherfield. Since I know you also need her for her incredible power."** Serrator informed. Phobos on the other hand didn't believe this being, how could he know where his sister was?

"And how can I believe you?" Phobos asked.

 **"Well My Prince you just have to, send your Advisor to Earth and find her. This will be the truth as I am trying to prove my loyalty to you."** Serrator said as he went on all fours and bowed to Phobos. **"I can be of great service to you Lord Phobos, for I have... friends in low places."** Phobos stared down at the being that was Serrator, the fact that this creature was bowing to him proved that whatever this being was desperate for something.

"How can I know you are truly loyal?" Phobos asked, Serrator from his position looked up at the Prince.

 **"With my certain powers I can help track her down."** Serrator answered, now it was this time that Phobos has had enough.

"You must think you are special, let's see you take this!" Phobos roared as he fired a powerful blast of energy from his hands, blasting Serrator. When the smoke cleared Phobos was shocked to find Serrator still on the ground, his shoulder slightly burnt, which instantly rehealed. What surprised him even more is that Serrator did not attack or even attempt to move.

"Why are you not fighting back?"

 **"Simple Master Phobos, I wish to prove my unflinching loyalty to you."** Serrator answered as he bowed his head. Phobos contemplated his decisions, he could have this Serrator being at his side as he seemed to be more powerful than Cedric which would prove very useful for him.

"I will think about your offer," Phobos said as he rested on his hand, shooing Serrator away with his free hand, "Begone with you."

 **"Thank you Master Phobos,"** Serrator crawled away from Phobos before turning around and standing back up. Phobos never noticed it but Serrator's smile never left his face as he dissolved into a shadowy black pit below him. His head was the last thing Phobos saw before the portal closed leaving the Prince alone.

 **(Heatherfield, Limbo Dimension)**

After some time the roaring became distant, the group's running turned into walking as some of the girls (Mostly Cornelia) complained about growing blisters in their feet due to their fancy but very battle-ineffective shoes. Granted they wanted to fly but Trish did not want to get any unwanted attention from whatever was following them. So now the group continued to walk with Trish leading, Blunk holding onto her leg for safety, Caleb behind her, with Irma and the others behind them, and finally Drake and Will in the back walking side by side.

It was quite awkward right now for the two, to say in the least. Every few moments they would look from the corner of their eyes to see if one of them were staring at the other, before looking away in shame. Drake felt rather guilty right now for not only telling Will what he was, but getting her involved in this. Granted he knew she was a Guardian, but the fact that she was that meant she had to get involved with all the demon crap.

"Will," The redhead turned to her Best friend, seeing the frown on his face, "I'm so-, I'm sorry for not telling you what I am. What we are."

"It's fine Drake, but why didn't you tell me?" Will asked.

"I was just... You were my only friend for my whole life." Drake started, scratching the top of his head. "No one else liked us back in Fadden Hill, so I never cared for anyone's approval. But when I met you and you became friends the only thing I wanted was your happiness." This in turned cause Will to blush, never has she heard Drake said that. But then she instantly remember what Trish said before about Drake, and understood even as he continued.

"To found out that I am the half Human, half Demon grandson of a Legendary Demon warrior that saved all of life. How do you expect your somewhat normal Best Friend to react from this?" Drake asked sighing to himself. Will smiled as she placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, making her turn to him.

"Drake, I understand what you are going through. Trust me I was also very hesitant on telling you what I am now; I am now a Guardian that has to protect the cosmos, you don't think I'm not scared?" Drake chuckled at the irony, he was afraid of telling his Best Friend his job when she has the same exact thing, they were both a bunch of idiots, weren't they?

"Drake, while this whole thing is new to me, it does not change that we are still the greatest of friends." Will said as she stopped and hugged Drake. Drake returned the hug as he did need this.

"I guess I was overreacting over this thing. Typical High School am I right?" Drake asked as they departed.

"Oh yeah because High School involves being a Half Demon Hybrid with a best friend who looks like a Fairy."

"... Touche." Both chuckled before running up to the others. Unbeknownst to them Trish with her Demonic Hearing could hear the whole conversation, a small smirk on her face as she could see the spark of friendship between the two grow ever stronger. And hopefully for all of them it can grow even stronger than any God or Demon Lord.

"Uh Trish?" The older woman turned to Hay Lin, the Guardian of Air pointing to something.

"What is that?" Everyone looked up to see what she was pointing at a form of a person. Before more started appearing around them, this caused Trish to instantly relax as she saw no real threat.

"It's fine, we are back on Earth and in Limbo. People look like this from ours or the Demon's perspective." Trish explained as they continued walking.

"Why?" Irma asked as she touched one of the people, her finger phased right through them. But to her surprise the person jumped from where she touched them, as if he was stung.

"While they can't see us, we can see them, this is the way when a person dies they are brought here. Unfortunately you do not want to be in this version of Limbo."

"There are versions of Limbo?" Taranee asked.

"Two to be exact: The Limbo of Inferno, and the Limbo of Paradiso. Inferno is when a Soul will be hunted by Demons and if caught they are dragged into Hell. Paradiso is when Angel's carry the soul to join the Heavens." Trish explained.

"Well the first one sound like it sucks." Cornelia said, no one really disagreed.

"Okay, so what is that?" Hay Lin asked pointing at something near the end of the street. Trish looked where she was pointing and saw... something. It was something close to a Scarecrow, with its body sewed together by rags and clothes. The one thing that also stood out was the massive curved sword fitted into its body. It walked with strange peg legs.

"Not friendly." Trish said as she reached for her weapons. Drake did the same thing as he reached for Ebony, ready for a fight.

"Does it see us?" Irma asked, the moment she asked that the creature head twisted to their direction. "It sees us!"

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

The creature fell to the ground dead with two holes in its body, black blood like liquid oozing out of it. Trish and Drake's gun's barrels smoking, unfortunately one of them was next to Hay Lin's ear.

"Oh, sorry Hay Lin." Trish apologized.

"What?!" Hay Lin yelled as she tried to clean her ears of the constant ringing noise.

"She'll be fine, we should keep mo-!" Suddenly a dozen of the same creatures appeared, landing from the sky and circling the group.

"Demon's." Trish growled as she pulled out her other gun. Drake pulled out Rebellion, the massive blade caused the Demon's to hiss in anger and fight at the sight of the Butcher of Demons. The girls on the other hand didn't know what to do, could their powers actually hurt demons... or kill? None of them had actually killed anything (except for like bugs and stuff), even if they were demons.

"Will, girls." All of the Guardians turned to Trish, the woman's eyes never turning from the demons. "I know this is hard to kill them. I can understand the concept is hard to do especially when it involves certain things. But with Demons you can't hesitate because they won't, so I beg all five of you. Use your powers... and send these assholes back to Hell screaming!" Trish yelled as she opened fire, killing one of them. Drake smiled as he swung Rebellion, the force cleaved two of them in half.

"What about me?!" Caleb asked as he had no weapon for him to fight against these things.

"Just stay close to me." Trish answered as she killed two more.

"Blunk already ahead of you." Blunk said hanging onto Trish's leg, his body shaking in fear. The girls however stood where they were, whether it was in fear or the fact that they need to kill they didn't know. Maybe they were scared of killing, maybe they were scared of dying and who wouldn't be in this dire situation. Of course they had no time to contemplate anymore as one of the Scarecrow demons jumped in front of them. The creature let out a very strange laugh as it lifted its blade in the air above its head. Before suddenly it was blasted by a ball of fire, the creature screaming in pain from the intense and hot flame. The Guardians watched as it fell to the ground dead, its rags burning and the smell of oil filled their nostrils. The four turned to Taranee, the Guardian of Fire hand was out and was steaming from the blast she unleashed.

"Sorry," Taranee said with a blush on her cheeks, "I panicked."

"No it's okay Taranee." Will said as she took a deep breath. "Trish is right, we need to react first. Just... pretend they aren't real." Will said as she focused her powers, channeling a ball of electricity. The girls followed as they prepared to fight, Irma was the first to react as she unleashed a torrent of water blasting two of the Scarecrows. The power behind it was so strong there was a massive gap in one of the Scarecrow's shoulder where its arm once was.

"That... was... awesome!" Irma said as she started blasting water at several Scarecrows, sending them flying. Taranee followed as she fired several fire balls from her hands, the impact sending more demons flying. Hay Lin helped by unleashing a gust of wind that would send Demons flying across the sky.

"Good job girls!" Trish said as she electrocuted one.

"Yeah Will!" Drake cheered as he watched the Red Head fire another ball of electricity. The ball hit one of the Demon's in the chest, the creature roared in pain before it's body was reduced to ashes.

"What about me? What can I do?!" Cornelia asked as one of them got closer to her.

"You are the Guardian of Earth!" Irma yelled as she blasted one of them in the face, "Use the dirt around you"

Cornelia stood there before looking at her hand, the Demon raising its blade above her. Thinking fast she swung her hand in the air shutting her eyes in concentration. Seconds later she heard something shaking followed by the ground breaking apart and ended with a scream of pain. Cornelia opened her eyes and saw her work, the Scarecrow demon was wrapped in vines, one around its neck and several others wrapped around it's other body parts. Black ooze seeped out of any open wounds as the dead Demon hung in the air. Cornelia turned to three others staring at her, then at their comrade, before trying to bolt.

"Oh no, not on my watch." Cornelia said as she summoned more vines, the plants wrapping themselves around the Demons and crushing them with a strong squeeze. Back with Drake the young Sparda swung his blade, cutting Demons left and right with perfected ease. Man this was all natural for him... is that healthy?

"Bye bye!" Hay Lin cheered as she blasted the last of them with her powerful wind. Before they knew it the Scarecrow Demons were gone, leaving the group alone once more. The girls were breathing rather heavily, adrenaline rushing through them after all of this. Despite the whole killing thing it was rather fun and was a pretty good stress remover after all this drama.

"That... was... awesome." Will gasped as she wiped the sweat from her brows.

"What kind of demons are those?" Hay Lin asked as she poked one of the dead sacks. Trish reached into one of the bodies, the girls cringing in disgust as the older woman searched for something in the rags. They watched as she finally pulled something out, in her black ooze covered hand was some sort of giant demonic bug like creature.

"These are Trypoxylus, Beetle like demon's that only purpose is to possess these sorts of rags. The black ooze is a sort of Demonic Oil helping these buggers operate the Scarecrows." Trish explained as she crushed the bug. Wiping the blood and oil off of her with the rags she stood back up. "We should keep moving, all of this destruction will attract whatever is following us." No one said anything as they all bolted towards another direction.

"Trish why don't you just make another Portal?" Taranee asked as they kept running.

"Something or someone is messing with my powers, the only thing I can do is produce Lightning." Trish explained, "We need to go to the Silver Dragon, Yan Lin can help make a portal from her side." With that everyone bolted for the direction to the Silver Dragon.

 **(Heatherfield, Silver Dragon)**

Yan Lin hummed to herself as she continued to cook some chicken, enjoying the peace and quiet. She was however quite away that Trish had her Granddaughter and the girls go to rescue Drake. The older Sparda had told Yan Lin what had happened, Yan Lin allowed the young girl to go but told her to be safe. Now she was simply waiting, a small sigh escaping her mouth as she continued cooking. Suddenly Yan Lin heard shuffling behind her, followed by the sounds of wings flapping. Yan Lin sighed as she turned around, coming face to face with a being.

"Hello Yan Lin." The being said. It was shaped like a man, or something close to it. He had long white hair that reached for his lower back, tan skin, complete white eyes with no pupils in sight, a small patch on his chin, and a strange tattoo over his head and left eye. His clothing was a long dark green cloak with golden lines, shoulders plates on each side that connected to an armor plate on the man's chest. What made him really stand out was the giant metal gold and green ring connect to his back, and the beautiful white wings that allowed him to fly.

"Hello Azrael... it has been some time." Yan Lin said as she looked around. She saw everything around her was frozen, unmoving in space and time.

"I believe it would be better if we spoke outside of the time, for we have some things to discuss about."

"It's no doubt about the Guardians."

"You chose children." Azrael stated as Yan Lin chuckled.

"Strong ones."

"Strong enough to handle the likes of Mundus? Ifrit? Michael?" Azrael asked causing Yan Lin to chuckle nervously.

"Well maybe not strong in the power type. But I assure you Angel of Death, those kids will have a bond stronger than any power any Archangel or Overlord will ever have." Yan Lin explained as she walked over to one of the seats, offering one to the Angel. "Why don't you seat?"

"I only have a short period of time here. I must return to the Tree and keep it in check. I only came here as I have felt the energy of the five awaken." The Angel stated as he floated towards the grandmother, "The last time I felt that energy was when you and the last four were chosen."

"And?"

"And I wish to know why you chose them?" Azrael asked, only to receive a laugh.

"Oh Azrael, we both know I didn't choose them." Azrael sighed as he realized his mistake.

"Ah yes, that is right."

"Do you doubt the kids?"

"More than you know, when you and the four were chosen you had time. All of you had training, time to prepare. These kids are not ready for what they are going to face." Azrael said, what he knew was true. He knew the Demons were up to something, they haven't been truly active since the death of the Son of Sparda, and that was over fifteen years ago. Now they have risen again, chanting the words 'Sparda' once again.

"Drake will protect them, he is a Blood of Sparda." Yan Lin said.

"He does indeed have the blood of his ancestor but not the power. The loss of the sword was devastating as we have no idea where it is." Azrael said, his mind going back to the loss of the Dark Knight's very weapon, one of the most powerful Demonic weapons in Hell was gone.

"Maybe not now but I do not doubt him, neither should you. Those six are the only hope the Universe and the dimensions beyond have to stop what evil is coming." Yan Lin said with determination in her voice. She couldn't, wouldn't doubt the girl's and Drake's courage to face the impossible, it is what makes them so much different than her team. Azrael sighed as he knew whatever was coming, perhaps they can stop it.

"I know you will watch over them." Yan Lin said, Azrael nodded his head. "You should, perhaps they do need a guide."

"They will, for something is coming Yan Lin. It's on its way and it involves the planet Meridian their Moon... and a Demon Lord." Azrael added, this caused Yan Lin's eyes to widen at this. What would cause a Demon, a Lord no doubt, to be involved with Meridian... Unless.

"You don't think that Prince Phobos would ally himself with Demons would you?" Yan Lin asked, the Angel of death closing his eyes sighing. It was no doubt that most knew of Meridian, it was a place where Angels and Demons waged war against each other. A place where the Demons lost the battle, it would be no doubt that would be a good place to start. He also knew of the young Dark Prince and his tyranny over the planet. But, like most Angels, he overlooked it as he did not see that as his problem.

"The Prince is a child seeking power. But we have suspected that a Demon has told him the secrets to his path to power." Azrael said, and while he would answer the question he had no doubt that Yan Lin knew the answer.

"His Sister." Azrael nodded at the mention of the true heir of Meridian.

"Her power is the key to his, and he will no doubt want it and will do anything to get it." Azrael said before his eyes widen. "I am sorry, I must be off now."

"No it is fine Azrael, we all have jobs." Yan Lin said.

"But before I go I must ask: Do you truly believe they can do it?" Azrael asked, Yan Lin said nothing at first as the Angel waited for her answer. Than after a moment she turned to him and spoke.

"Mundus may have the power to create Dimensions, or Michael may be the Son of God. But they do not have something that those six have, something they may never understand."

"And what may that be?"

"... Courage." Azrael nodded, accepting the answer before waving his hand into the air.

"I also have news about them, they are currently trapped in Limbo and are coming here." Azrael informed as he reached into his cloak. Yan Lin watched as the Angel handed her a golden feather. "You already know what to do, farewell Yan Lin." With that the Angel disappeared in a golden light, leaving the woman alone with her thoughts. To the decisions she had to make, to what she should tell the girls and Trish, too-

"My chicken!"

 **(Heatherfield, Inferno Limbo)**

"Why isn't this working?" Taranee cried as she fired her fireball at a demon. After sometime they have once again be caught by Demons, but unlike the Scarecrows these actually fit the depiction of an average Demon with horns and wings (AN: Normal Darksider 1 enemies). Everyone else was having an easy time but Taranee... well.

"Because while you are the Fire Guardian Taranee, most demons are born in fire." Trish answered as she blasted one in the head.

"Let's see if they are waterproof!" Irma yelled as she stood in front of Taranee and blasted the Demon with a hose of water. Seconds later a headless demon fell to the ground dead. "Theory disapproved."

"We need to get home, that thing is getting closer!" Hay Lin yelled as she blew several demons away. But her sights were turned to the massive gorilla like jumping on the buildings not far from them.

"It's the Hunter Demon." Trish informed.

"Well shit!"

"DRAKE!"

"Sorry!" Drake yelled as he fired several rounds at the creature, but to his shock the bullets dissolved at the touch.

"It must be protected from a Demon Seal." Trish yelled as she dragged her son and Will behind her, the others right behind them as the Demon chased them. Drake continued to fire at the Demon and while his bullets didn't hurt it, it slowed it down.

"We're almost there!" Hay Lin yelled as they entered a familiar street. "Just around the cor... Grandma?" Everyone stopped in their tracks, just a few yards away from the Silver Dragon but to their surprise the older woman was standing right in front of them. Before anyone could ask Yan Lin pulled something from her robes, a golden feather. Trish's eyes widen at the object as Yan Lin started writing in the air. As she did a golden line was formed from where she trailed. After some time Yan Lin stopped drawing as she finished what she was drawing: A golden circle. But the circle instantly gained forms within it, two wings that held a large circle with several layers in it.

"Quickly, get in!" Yan Lin said. The sounds of roaring made everyone turn around to see the giant Demon crash on the road behind them. Without hesitation everyone jumped into the portal... and onto concrete with Drake landing head first.

"Ow." The white haired teen grumbled as everyone but Trish landed on top of him. Yan Lin waved her hand across the portal, the golden circle disappearing from sight. Drake grumbled from his spot when he realized who was sitting on his head, giving him a near clear view of her privates.

"Jackpot!" Drake sung in his head as Will sat on top of him. The red head blushing at the spot she was in before standing up, the others following with them.

"Is that thing gonna follow us?" Cornelia asked rubbing her head from the headache it had.

"Only smaller Demons can follow us, the only way a big guy like that can get in is if he was summoned." Yan Lin said as she hugged her granddaughter. "Oh you kids must be starving, how about some Dumplings?"

"Yes, please." Taranee said. As Drake stood back up before he noticed his surroundings.

"Holy crap it's night already."

 **(Silver Dragon)**

"So will this be the only time the demons do that?" Taranee asked as she and the girls were now out of their Guardian forms. Hay Lin's parents went out for a date so it was just them. Yan Lin prepared two massive plates of Dumplings, which Drake and Hay Lin greedily ate through eating from their own plate. Some were amazed at how fast the two could eat, while some (Cornelia) were disgusted at how they ate, and three (Will, Trish) already knew about the teens eating habit.

"No Taranee, the Demons are much stronger with their connection in Hell. Some will be dumb and face you head on from out of Limbo, smart ones or ones with Dark or Blood Magic will summon you to Inferno Limbo to devour your soul."

"Oh well that sounds pleasant." Irma muttered as she ate a Dumpling.

"Dompf worim gilms." Drake said over stuffed food.

"Swallow." His Mother ordered. The teen grumbled but did as he was told, swallowing his food.

"Don't worry girls, with the way we were doing today we can handle this."

"Don't be too cocky Drake." Yan Lin said, her back to the others staring at the night sky outside, "You got lucky because of the Hunter Demon and those simple demons. They could send out Elites... or worse. Besides none of you are truly prepared for the threat that is Phobos." Yan Lin said reminding the group of the Prince.

"So not only do we have to deal with Demons, but some Prince hell bent on power." Cornelia groaned, "Man and here I thought High School was hard."

"It's worse, Phobos knows of his sister." Yan Lin informed, not only surprising the group but confusing them.

"Phobos has a sister?" Hay Lin asked.

"Is she hot?" Drake asked only to receive an elbow to the arm from Will, muttering 'ow' as he rubbed his arm.

"She is the true heir to the throne, but if Phobos finds her he will use her power to empower himself. He will be unstoppable, that is why we must find her first." Yan Lin informed.

"How?" Will asked.

"You must keep vigilant." Yan Lin said turning to face them. "She is in Heatherfield no doubt, but finding out who it is will be difficult."

"What should we do now then?" Drake asked. The frown on Yan Lin's face lit up into a smile, patting the teen on the shoulder.

"You kids need your rest after today. Your parents must be worried sick." Yan Lin said.

"Yeah my Dad will most likely interrogate me when I get home." Irma groaned.

"We all need some rest, but I promise you will all need training." Trish said, "Especially you Drake." This caused the teen to groan while the girls laughed.

"As for you Caleb," Yan Lin said, "You can live in the basement since you don't have much of a place to live."

"I shouldn't, my home is in trouble." Caleb said.

"Yeah well unfortunately the only way to get back is with a portal. Until we can find one you are stuck here." Drake retorted. Caleb would have made a retort but couldn't think of one so he just grumbled.

"Well with that settled we should all head home." Trish said, hugging and thanking Yan Lin for the meal. Everyone said their goodbyes before going their separate ways.

 **(Vandom's Apartment)**

"Wilhelmina Alexander Vandom." Will groaned at the angry tone of her mother.

"I totally forgot that was your middle name." Drake commented as they entered the Vandom apartment. Rebellion was placed in his guitar case along with his guns as they entered the room. Only to see the sight of a very angry Susan, the older woman arms crossed and her foot tapping the ground.

"Don't even call me, don't even text me to tell me if you guys are okay. You are so lucky Trish told you guys were going on a ferry ride to the other side of the city." Susan said. Will looked at Trish, the older woman giving her a wink as she smirked. Will sighed as she turned to her mother.

"Mom, I'm sorry. You're right I should have called or texted." Susan was actually surprised by this, usually Will was not one to apologize so suddenly in their fights. She didn't know what to say after that, she was just shocked. Seeing the awkward silence not change Trish step forward.

"Will, Drake why don't you two just go upstairs and relax." Drake nodded his head as he grabbed Will's shoulder and pulled her away dragging her into her room.

"What happened today?" Susan asked in a worried tone, her daughter honestly look sad and it worried her. Trish looked back at Susan, a smile on her face.

"She's fine Susan, it has been a fun and crazy day for them so she is just tired." Trish said as she pushed Susan into the living room, "How about we make some leftovers and just talk. Relax Susan, Will was fine today and it's the weekend tomorrow."

 **(Will's Room)**

"She's just worried about you." Drake said as he put his case down.

"I know." Will said as she laid on her bed. Drake sat on the edge as Will stared at the ceiling. The two sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the silence as if the world would end a second later.

"So, you are still okay with me being half demon?" Drake asked. Will said nothing as she stood up and sat next to Drake.

"I will admit Drake, this is still freaky to me. I thought I was suppose to just be a Guardian, but I found out my Best friend is in fact my partner and son to a Demon." Will said as she leaned on Drake's shoulder, "But you are still my Best Friend, and that will never change." Drake smiled as he leaned on Will's head, the two enjoying the peace and quiet.

"I think our lives are gonna get a lot crazier."

"Oh yeah, definitely." Drake said chuckling.

 **(Unknown)**

The being known as Serrator stood inside a dark room, however the only source was a fireplace in the corner. The being stared out into an unknown void, a smile never leaving his face.

 **"Serrator."** Serrator turned to look over his shoulder towards the sound of the voice. **"Why did you tell the spoiled prince of his sister's location?"** Serrator chuckled.

 **"Oh my dear friend, I don't want to spoil much. No fun in this game of mine."** Serrator said.

 **"But you know the Guardians will try and stop him."** The being said, but to its shock Serrator chuckled.

 **"Oh no my dear friend, they are the key that will push her into his arms. I have calculated all outcomes as I have before again and again and again."** Serrator said as something formed from his hands. In his hand formed a chess piece, the figure took the form of a familiar silver haired teen.

 **"Oh Young blood, let's see what power you have."**

* * *

 **And done. I'm gonna be honest to you guys: This was one of my least favorite chapters to work on in the story so far. I really wanted to make it good and maybe I failed, maybe I didn't. I don't know I'll let you guys be the judge of it, if you don't like it I'm okay with that. The only parts I enjoyed was Drake/Will and Serrator. Let's move on maybe I should explain other things such as:**

 **Inferno Limbo: I took the name obviously based off of the name of Hell in Bayonetta series. I called it because this version of Inferno is when a Demon or a Soul who just now died is brought into that hideous version. This is when Demons hunt them down and bring them to be either tortured, slaved, or just plain out devoured by their masters. Based off of Limbo from DMC, only good use for this shitty thing.**

 **Will Drake always fight Demon's in Limbo... Yes and no. I'm not gonna lie in the third arc (Where it mostly involves Demons) Drake will be fighting Demons that you guys might be familiar with in Limbo as they are stronger there. Unless a portal such as Temen-Ni-Gru opened from the ground... but that won't happen... moving on.**

 **Paradiso Limbo: Obviously the Bayonetta Paradiso Dimension whatever it is. This is when a recent dead soul is here when an Angel appears and brings it to Heaven... The lucky side basically. Nothing much on this and will Drake be in this? Eh maybe.**

 **Will Drake also be fighting Angels in this story? Yes, yes he will but not until the Fourth Story arc.**

 **Hmm, I don't want to show the Power Tier in this story but over time I will show it. Let's move onto the harem... again:**

 **Will Vandom**

 **Irma Lair**

 **Taranee Cook**

 **Cornelia Hale**

 **Hay Lin**

 **Elyon**

 **Miranda**

 **Lady/Mary**

 **Bayonetta**

 **Jeanne**

 **Nevan**

 **Patty**

 **Cassidy**

 **Orube**

 **Lucia**

 **Rosa (Yes)**

 **Madamma Butterfly**

 **Madamma Styx**

 **Madamma Khepri**

 **and one more. Hasn't been decided.**

 **And finally the first Darksider to physically appear: The Angel of Death Azrael. He knows of the Guardians and Drake but why does he doubt them? Will that change? What is Serrator planning? Who is Phobos'σ sister? Obviously if you seen WITCH the cartoon you will know. Unless you want a surprise don't watch the show, read this. What will happen next? Find out next time on WITCH May Cry: Drake's Awakening!**

 **Please review, pm for ideas, etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hey everybody we are back again with this fantastic story. Man I am glad this is getting some love as I do love it so much. I am glad you guys are enjoying the first book of my series(Yep, I just said that) of my WITCH May cry series. Let's move onto the review section:**

 **Jebest4781: Thank's man, and the story is just beginning.**

 **KamiWolfZero: Thanks and I am considering him, I don't know if I will do it but who knows. You are not the only one who thinks that but I only used him because it made the perfect sense since it is a Hunter Demon. It's fine, I don't make promises on those stories but than again who knows? Ah I see, that is fine.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **Sonicdude8: Thanks, hope you enjoy.**

 **Lycan13: Easy on the harem, I am mostly focused on development and the story. Than we can go onto the harem, but to answer the question: Yes she is in. The problem is thinking a name for her.**

 **I am glad everyone is enjoying the story, after all this is (Not including the Trailer arc) the tenth chapter of the story. There's only Fifty left (Not including the Small Arc and trailers) of the story which is like Twenty percent of the story done now. And let's just say I am going to be very proud with how I end it. I hope you guys do too.**

 **Alright glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter, hope everyone enjoys the next.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Happy Birthday Will**

 **(Meridian, Phobos Castle)**

Within the lower levels of the Castle were the Fountain caves, this place was a power source for Phobos. While he did have great power he had one weakness; It diminishes it. So using the vines that grow within the cave he uses the energy from the planet to fuel him. Slowly rising out of the water Phobos felt his powers replenish, from the side of the water Cedric bowed in the presence of his lord. Phobos lifted his hand full of water, watching as the liquid poured back into the pool.

"The water doesn't refresh my powers as it once did." Phobos said with venom in his voice. He knew over time the water would prove useless so he need the true source of his powers, a new battery that will charge him for infinity.

His Sister.

"The need to find my Sister, has never been greater." Phobos said. Unfortunately she was so little when she was taken and hidden from him, he probably wouldn't even know her name.

"Fourteen years, when they took her she hadn't even been named." Phobos said.

"I can find where they keep the Birth records in the Earth city." Cedric suggested.

"Good, if we know of who were born there we can narrow our search to those who are not." Cedric bowed his head before leaving. But before he left he stopped in his tracks and turned back to Phobos.

"Milord, if I may ask how did you find out your Sister is on Earth?" Cedric asked. Phobos's eyes turned into slits as his anger rose.

"You dare question me?!"

"My apologies Milord, I simply was curious. It won't happen again." Cedric said turning back and walking away. Leaving Phobos alone with his thoughts, he saw no reason why Cedric needed to know about Serrator. Both of them are pawns to him, weak fools who only can serve so long. Once he reclaims the ultimate power he will have no use for either of them.

 **(Heatherfield)**

Will groaned as she stared at the sign for the school, well technically not at the sign but the question her Mother asked.

"Honey are you sure you don't want to invite twenty-five, or thirty of your closest friends over?" Will's eyes widen at the number, she didn't have that many. Scoffing she turned around to her Mother. So what if it was her sixteenth birthday, it's not even that special like people make it.

"No Mom, not even twenty-five or thirty of them." Susan smiled handing her another box of cookies.

"Okay Birthday Girl, but no matter how big you get you'll always be my Pink Poopie Pookie Pumpkin." Will groaned as she shut the door close. When her mother drove away Will turned around to see Irma standing behind her. Will said nothing but she could tell by Irma's face she heard everything, especially the nickname. The Water Guardian tried to keep a straight face but the small smile and the light chortle escaping her lips was a dead giveaway she thought it was pretty funny.

"Not... a... word." Will hissed as she walked past her friend. After regaining her composure Irma chased after Will, after catching up to her she looked over at the Red Head.

"So it's your Birthday?"

"Friday," Will answered as they kept walking. "Please promise you won't do anything dumb like throw me a surprise Birthday?"

"Ah! I love surprise parties!" Irma exclaimed, but hearing the shock gasp made her rethink her opinion. "And by that I mean I hate and despise surprise parties." That worked for Will as she smiled in satisfaction, until she realized another problem.

"And don't tell Drake."

"Why? Does he not know?" Irma asked, Will sighing in relief.

"I hope not, sometimes he forgets stuff and I really hope this is one of them." Will said, confusing Irma.

"Why?" The Water Guardian asked.

"Let's just say he... over does it."

"Of come on how bad can he be?" Irma asked, Will looking at her giving her a straight face.

"On my Tenth Birthday he launched my Grandma on a pile of Fire Crackers."

"... That is awesome."

"Irma!"

"By awesome I mean that totally sucks." Will groaned rubbing her forehead.

"I am just really hoping he doesn't remember." While she does care for Drake, he is truly a great friend. He can just be too extreme for her taste, and now she hoped he didn't know.

 **(Lunchroom)**

"Okay, I think I'm gonna put the Balloons near the fridge, gotta hide the Chocolate Cake."

"Someone say chocolate?"

"Hay Lin! Down!" Drake ordered slightly tapping Hay Lin on the head with his paper, before writing down in his paper again. He had been working day and night on his plans for the bestest Birthday Surprise he had for Will. He, Hay Lin, Taranee, and Cornelia were relaxing in the Lunchroom, with all three of them watching as Drake wrote on some paper.

"Does this looked cooked to you?"

Except for one, Taranee questioned the food she ate right now. It looked like a cooked finger but was sprinkled with some orange spices.

"Taranee, it's a carrot. The only way it can harm you if you are mugged by Rabbits." Cornelia said. As the four sat around Irma walked up to them, slamming her tray on the table to get their attention.

"Guess whose Birthday it is Friday?" Irma asked, Hay Lin raising her hand up.

"Oh! I know, I know!" Hay Lin said, putting her fingers on her head and humming in deep concentration. Placing her hands down she smiled innocently, "Uh I don't know."

"It's a pea Taranee, eat it." Cornelia growled as Taranee showed her the green ball.

"It's Will's." Drake answered Irma's question, "She's finally turning Sixteen."

"How do you know?!" Hay Lin asked, Drake chuckled.

"Hay Lin, I am the Grandson to a Demon Lord, you don't think I would forget my best friend's Birthday?" Drake asked.

"... Yes." All the girls answered simultaneously, making Drake drop his smile. A popped vein appeared on his head and his eye twitched in anger.

"You know what? I got nothing, but yes I always remember her Birthday. I am planning a surprise one right now." Drake said.

"I don't think she wants that, she made me promise not to." Irma said.

"Besides what do you have planned for her?" Cornelia asked. She watched a smirk appear on Drake's face as he read through the paper.

"Let's see I still not sure about how to order the Elephants, already have the Fire Crackers, about fifty boxes of Pizza, an-!"

"Drake I think that might be taking it a little too far." Hay Lin said cutting Drake off, "I know she's your friend but I don't think Will wants that kind of stuff." Drake's smile dropped once more as he read through the list... Making him realize he had been an idiot.

"But... But... But my plan-!"

"Is a good one." Irma said, "But I think Will doesn't want that sort of stuff." Drake let out a groan as he crumpled the paper and tossed it into the air. Lucky for him it landed in Uriah's food.

"So much for a plan." Drake sighed as he rested on the table. He looked over to see his friend ordering her breakfast, wondering to himself what he was going to do for her birthday.

"Oh! I got to warn her about the fish because I think this was breaded when they caught it." Irma said, causing Drake and Taranee's eyes to widen as they were about to dig in on the grub. "Hey Will! Pink Pookie Cookie Pumpkin!"

Will's eyes widen at hearing the nickname, groaning as she realized that so did everyone else. Everyone started laughing at the name, causing Drake to crush his juice in anger. No one makes fun of his Best friend... save for Irma and the girls because it was not on purpose. When Irma left to talk to Will, Cornelia turned to the others.

"We have to throw Will a surprise party." This surprised everyone on the table. Usually Cornelia wasn't one to be so caring for others, unless she got something in return for it.

"Um weren't you listening? Irma promised she wouldn't." Hay Lin said. However the devious smirk on Cornelia's face said she had a plan.

"Okay Irma won't, we will."

"Can I have fireworks in this?"

"No Fireworks." Taranee said in a stern tone, the Sparda grumbling to himself.

 _RING!_

"So what's the plan?" Drake asked as the four started walking towards class.

"See this way we're giving Irma and Drake what they want. A party for Will and she doesn't have to break her promise." Cornelia said seeing that her plan was a fool proof plan and nothing can ruin it.

"But Will didn't want a party." Hay Lin said. She could that her red head friend wasn't too keen on the idea. But Cornelia's pride told her that Hay Lin was wrong and she was right.

"Believe me, when she sees the party I will throw she'll be too jazz to remember what she said." Cornelia said, "Hay Lin you pick a theme and decorations."

"I'll help." Drake offered, "The least I can do since Will is my friend and I want to make this really special for her."

"Perfect!" Cornelia cheered clapping her hands together. "Now we need to find a place to hold it."

"Why not your place?" Taranee suggested. Though all three noticed the nervous smile on the Earth Guardians, followed by a nervous laughter.

"Uh about that, you see my last party was so unbelievably great my Parents said I can't have another one until I leave the house." Cornelia asked.

"Wow, you must party like crazy." Drake commented earning a blush from Cornelia. "Though I don't think Will wants one too wild."

"Well we are going to give her the bestest Sixteen Birthday she'll ever have!" Hay Lin said holding her hand in the air. The others smiled as they joined in the Quad Five.

"YEAH!"

"Get to class!"

"OH CRAP!"

 **(Later, Heatherfield Mall)**

"Why did we bring him?" Drake grumbled to Hay Lin as Caleb talked to Cornelia. After school Irma decided to hang out with Will and Taranee kept them busy which gave the others time to prepare. Unfortunately Yan Lin suggested they take Caleb as it was a good experience for him to learn what Earth was like. Drake was not in the mood for the guy as all he talked about was 'I got to get back to Meridian' or 'Phobos must be stopped' and while Drake was all for one saving worlds, after the whole ordeal with Limbo he needed a break.

"So Caleb, you are gonna learn all about parties." Cornelia said.

"We have parties in Meridian. To celebrate the end of Clunder Feast we cook and eat an Ox." Caleb explained.

"The what Feast?" Drake asked.

"We're not doing that." Cornelia said. She looked around until her eyes landed on the sight of her other friends, Elyon and Alchemy. As Cornelia and Hay Lin walked over to greet the girls, Drake watched as Caleb walked over to the telephone the Mall has. A sweat dropappeared above his head as he watched the Meridian Citizen try to eat the phone.

"Party Friday five o'clock at Irma's House, it's Will's Birthday." Cornelia informed the two girls. Alchemy meanwhile looked over at Drake, the silver haired teen smacking Caleb across the head before taking the phone away from him. She blushed at how unbelievably cute the older boy was and that body... she shuddered a little bit.

"It's a surprise." Hay Lin whispered to make it dramatic. "So don't tell Will, or Irma."

"But you said it's at Irma's house." Elyon said confused.

"Well that's what makes it a surprise." Cornelia said.

"They are not even roasting an Ox." Caleb mentioned, making the Guardians glare at him and the two girls to get confused stares.

"Who is he?" Alchemy asked pointing at Caleb. Both Cornelia and Hay Lin eyes widen, looking at each other for an excuse before Caleb blabbed out anything.

"He's um... Uh... Drake's Cousin!" Hay Lin finally said thinking of something.

"What?"

"WHAT?!"

"Cool, so Drake's who's your cousin?" Elyon asked. Drake was at a lost, but noticing Hay Lin's begging stare he sighed and conceded with the plan. Groaning as he wrapped an arm around Caleb, looking down at the girls.

"Girls, meet my... Cousin Caleb." Drake nearly vomited at the word, "He's from my Dad's side (Like hell he is)."

"No I'm not, I'm Caleb of Me-MMPH!" Before Caleb could spat any Drake clamped his hand over the Rebel's mouth, silencing him.

"Yep, my COUSIN! Who is a great COUSIN who will be polite with the girls, right COUSIN?" Drake growled out the word, every time he said it he punched Caleb in his side so he gets the point. Thankfully Caleb did as he nodded his head yes, though both girls were a little weirded out by the action.

"Uh... Okay. See ya later Cornelia." Elyon said as she waved goodbye, "Bye Drake." She especially added a more excited tone when she said goodbye to him. Unfortunately Drake was too busy fighting with Caleb to hear her. After separating the two the four went on their business to find stuff for Will's Birthday.

"Drake you must know something that Will likes, right?" Hay Lin asked.

"Of course, I know for a fact that she likes frogs." Drake answered. He knew for a long time Will has had a long fascination with the amphibian creatures, why he never knew but it made her happy.

"That's it then, we'll throw her a frog Themed Birthday!" Cornelia declared. Unfortunately the moment was ruined as they heard the sounds of wheels skating across the Mall floor. Looking to the side Drake and the girls groaned at the sight of Uriah and his friends. Simultaneously the three ate some sort of green fruit (Honestly none of them cared) as they came to a stop next to the girls and boys.

"Hey, how come Kurt, Clubber, and Me didn't get invited to this party of yours."

"How the hell did you know that?" Drake asked.

"Because I'm not inviting creeps." Cornelia said until she realized her rudeness, "Oh I'm sorry. Creeps, Caleb, Caleb, Creeps." The Earth Guardian said introducing the Rebel leader to the three bullies.

"Seriously am I the only one that questions how he knows that?" Drake asked as they left the three bullies.

"Please to meet you Creeps." Caleb said waving back at them before chasing after the others. Uriah grinded his teeth together as he glared at the fleeing forms of Drake and the girls. He hated all of them, especially that White hair teen after what he did to Uriah.

"I say we teach them a lesson." Uriah declared, walking past the two. "Remember that Horror Movie where the kids are terrified by guys in mask."

"Yeah there's like twenty of them, but who are we gonna find guys in mask?" Clubber asked. Uriah chuckled, gleam in his eyes. Meanwhile back with Drake and the others they continued walking around looking for some presents and decorations.

"Ha, these are your toughest guys? I like to see them last one second in Skulldorian Scream Cage." Caleb declared.

"I don't think I want to know what that is." Hay Lin said.

"Caleb you are a guest on this planet. You can't go Rebel Leader on us, promise me you won't do anything crazy." Caleb said nothing, simply grumbled to himself kicking the floor.

"Oh he's so cute when he sulks." Hay Lin said smiling.

"Cute is not a word I would use." Drake muttered.

 **(Later, Sparda Residence)**

"Now I need to figure out what I should get her." Drake muttered as he wrote down on a piece of paper. He sat on the chair leaning on the counter while Trish cooked up some Cake for Will's Birthday. Drake still didn't have anything for Will and it was only one day before her Birthday.

"Drake calm down Will doesn't want a present, you being there is all she wants." Trish said as she used a Pastry bag to spell out Will.

"That's what you said the last Fifteen Birthdays and look where we are now. I need to show her I am her friend, and give her something so special it shows her how much I care." Drake said as he tried to think of ideas. Trish turned around, a sly smirk on her face.

"Oh, to show her how much you care about her, huh?" Drake's eyes widen, a blush on his cheeks realizing what his Mom meant.

"Not like that... Kind of." Drake finally admitted. Trish chuckled as she continued to make the cake.

"Drake whatever you do for her I know she will like it. This is Will we're talking about." Trish said as she continued cooking. Drake realized his Mom was right, whatever he gets maybe Will might appreciate his gift. But it still had to be great so at least she liked it. That's when an idea appeared in his head.

 **(Silver Dragon)**

"Grandma you had something to show me?" Hay Lin asked as she sat in front of her Grandmother. Yan Lin pulled out a scroll, showing it to Hay Lin.

"Uh what is it? The world's oldest place mat?" Hay Lin asked, her Grandmother chuckling.

"No Hay Lin, this was once part of a great map. Hanging on Prince Phobos's wall, years ago a soldier tired of serving the Prince took a crucial piece of Phobos's map." Yan Lin explained. "A crucial piece showing our world and escaped with it. He gave the piece to a Castling, one who moved between worlds and thus gave it to me." Yan Lin explained as she gave it to Hay Lin. Hay Lin saw there was nothing much but a bunch of blocks and nothing else.

"In our world the map is blank unless it is activated by the Heart of Kandracar, currently held by our friend Will."

"Why wait now to give me this Grandma?" Hay Lin questioned, "Is it because my powers are mature enough that I'm worthy?" Hay Lin asked.

"Naw it was in the attic. I couldn't find it until now." Yan Lin said, "Found my old Tennis Racket too. FORK!" Yan Lin yelled swinging it around. Hay Lin sighed at her Grandmother's crazy antics.

 **(Meridian)**

Cedric was angry right now, beyond livid. He had been sent to find his Master's younger Sister so he can achieve the ultimate power. The problem was not only going to the world but find a way to get there. He could not see any portal in sight which if he didn't find one in time Phobos will be angry.

"Damn those Guardians, I must find a portal." Cedric growled out.

 **"Looking for something are we?"** Cedric's eyes widen at the ominous voice. Turning around he was greeted by a strange green creature with piercing red eyes.

 **"Hello Cedric, I am Serrator."** Cedric was shocked, how did this creature know his name.

"How do you know my name?" Serrator didn't say anything at first, his smile simply just got bigger.

 **"Oh how can I not know of my new Master's Advisor?"** Serrator asked, shocking Cedric even more.

"My Master knows of you?"

 **"Well yes, in fact I'm the one who told of him of his Sister."** Cedric was shocked, how did this creature know of Phobos's sister?

 **"I think we are getting off topic. I am sure you know of Phobos's Sister and where she is, yes?"** Serrator asked.

"What of it?"

 **"Well it seems you are having problems getting to Earth, let's fix that."** Before Cedric could ask what he was talking about, Serrator waved his hand in the air. Cedric watched as a portal appeared before them, shocking the Snake Hybrid.

"How... How did you-"

 **"Not to worry about it, we both know it is pointless to ask, just go in there and find the Documents."** Cedric said nothing, glaring at the creature before transforming. The snake creature glared at Serrator before slithering into the portal.

 **"Oh Cedric, you are going to play an important part in this campaign. You will receive your Zenith soon, very soon."** Serrator chuckled as he knelt on the ground and placed his hand in the dirt. He started whispering in a deep demonic chant as the ground burned around him, suddenly red lines appeared. The lines formed shapes and symbols, burning red like blood. After he was done Serrator pulled his hand up and stared at his work, his smile never leaving.

 **"One down, four to go."**

 **(Heatherfield, Next Day)**

Taranee peered behind the tree she was hiding behind watching Irma and Will. It was after school and right now Taranee had an important task: Keep Will and Irma busy until Cornelia gets the party ready. Irma's parents were surprisingly okay with the party, and promised not to intervene the best they can. Taking a deep breath Taranee stepped out from behind the tree and towards the girls.

"Hey girls!" Will and Irma turned to Taranee, "Guess what? Boyzillet is playing a free concert at the mall."

"You're kidding?! Let's go!" Will said excitedly.

"But they are only letting in the hundred best dressed girls. I got us these outfits so we don't look like pigs." Taranee mentally slapped herself at the excuse she was making. Both looked at each other confused on that kind of order but obliged nonetheless.

 **(Lair's Resident)**

Tom Lair was a Police officer that served the law. Occasionally he would get calls of parties be to wild or crazy and would have to deal with it. He was not expecting and hoping he would not be called on for Irma's party for her friend's Birthday.

"Hi Mr. Lair." Hay Lin said as Tom opened the door to see Drake, Cornelia, and Hay Lin standing at the door. "Irma isn't around right? Great, come on in guys." Before Mr. Lair could say anything the three teens walked into the house, followed by a bunch of High school kids.

 **(Taranee)**

"Let's stop at Irma's place, I have to go to the bathroom." Taranee lied as the girls walked across the street.

"My place is closer." Will suggested. Taranee quickly thought of some sort of excuse to get them to Irma's house.

"Yeah but I can't use your bathroom... because uh it's on the top floor. I have a rare fear of high toilets." Taranee once again mentally slapped herself but it seemed to work as the girls kept walking to Irma's place. After sometime the Sun finally went down and out came the Moon as they got to Irma's place.

"Irma, do you guys think you can go through the Living room and into the Kitchen to get me a big glass of water?" Taranee asked. Both girls groaned but being the nice ones they did so. Irma reached for the door to welcome Will into her house.

"SURPRISE!" Will jumped at the sudden multiple voices. Her eyes widen at the sight of the multiple kids as well as her friends. But what really shocked her was the cake in Drake's hands that said 'HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY WILL' and the trays of food all around her. And while she was shocked, she was more mad at the person who most likely made this party; Irma.

"You promised." Will whispered harshly. But before Irma could explain it wasn't her, Cornelia came from behind them wrapping both her arms around the girls.

"Can you believe Irma didn't want to throw you a party just because you told her not to. Give me sixteen hugs birthday girl!"

"Let's get this party started!" Drake cheered as he turned on the music.

 **(Heatherfield Park)**

 **BOOM!**

"Surprise." Cedric hissed as he reverted back into his Serpent form. He looked around seeing where he should go first.

 **"Oh by the way."** Cedric jumped at the sudden voice. Turning back to the portal he saw Serrator's head pop out of the portal.

 **"Two blocks from here is a place called the Heatherfield City Hall, there you can find the documents. Toodles!"** Serrator waved goodbye before disappearing. Cedric growled but followed Serrator's advice and headed towards this City Hall. After sometime he finally made to the building, standing in front of its wooden doors. Transforming into his Serpent form he broke through the doors and slithered through the halls. He searched for a certain door and when he found his target he smiled.

 **(Irma's House)**

"I can't believe you did this." Will was beyond livid, she could not believe Irma went back on her word and threw her a surprise Birthday party. Sure she should be partying and maybe she was being rude, but she felt so betrayed by Irma that she couldn't do any of that.

"I had nothing to do with it!" Irma said trying to defend herself. Unfortunately someone she didn't like appeared next to her, cutting off her conversation with Will.

"Hey, thanks for inviting me Sweetie Lips." Martian, a boy with orange hair and glasses said as he smiled at Irma. The Water Guardian turned and glared at the boy, clearly not wanting him near her.

"I didn't invite you Martian! I didn't invite anyone." Irma said trying to convince Will, but it fell on deaf ears. "And don't you ever call me Sweetie Lips!"

"Uh yeah okay. I didn't want to say it in front of the guest but uh there are flies in your cupcake, don't worry I took them all off." Martian said, and for some reason he did something that grossed Irma the hell out: He ate the fly, luckily it got different reactions.

"Oh it's just Raisin... I should probably put them back, they are in my pocket."

"NO!" Irma yelled as she chased after the boy, leaving Will alone to herself. Hearing foot steps she turned to see Drake walked over to her with two cups in hand.

"Now that isn't a face someone should have on their Birthday." Drake said as he handed her the cup of juice. Will took it, staring at her reflection within the cup as Drake sipped on his.

"Drake be honest with me, did you play a part in this?" Will asked as Drake finished his drink.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Will sighed, she should have known better Drake was a part of this or that he wouldn't remember. At least this time there was no Firecrackers, for now.

"Okay now be honest, did Irma play a part of this?"

"I'd be lying if I said yes." The Sparda answered as he threw his cup away in the trash.

"Drake."

"I'm serious Will, Irma played no part in this surprise party. It was Cornelia and the others." Drake said. Now Will couldn't believe it, Cornelia throwing her a party, the girl who barely liked her.

"Cornelia, really?" Will asked.

"I know I was pretty surprised too, but she did it. Will you shouldn't be mad even if Irma did it." Drake said.

"Drake if she did it she would have betrayed-!"

"About what? Giving you the coolest party of all time. That doesn't mean anything besides she is a true friend who cares about you." Drake said cutting Will off. "I know you are angry but don't be mad at Irma. Besides you should be thankful that there are friends who care about you." Drake said. Will contemplated what her friend said, and despite what she once thought she knew Drake was right. The fact was whether Irma did it or not made her realized that Irma cared, so did Hay Lin, and Taranee, and even Cornelia.

"You are right, I'm just being rude." Will said, Drake smiled as he patted her shoulder.

"Now let's have some fun! Let's go get some cupcakes but sadly there are no raisins on them, heard some idiot took them all and put them in his pocket." Will giggled as she joined her friend with the others. Meanwhile outside Caleb was peeking through the window seeing everyone party, if this was how people party on Earth than truly he needed to head home. But he came here to give Will the present he made for her since he did owe them for saving him.

"Why Blunk help with gift, Blunk go inside." Blunk declared as he tried to reach for the window, but was pushed down by Caleb.

"No you can't, they got enough frogs in there as it is." Caleb said as Blunk grumbled to himself. "They have some strange customs, one guy is putting flies on little cakes."

"Sounds good!"

"Just stay here." Caleb said as he walked into the front door. Back to the party Drake started repouring some Punch in his cup, when he heard footsteps walking behind him. Turning around he turned to see the girl from the Mall: Alchemy that's right.

"Hi, remember me?" Alchemy asked.

"And me? I'm Elyon."

"Easy girls, I remember you both. Names Drake Alchemy, pleasure to meet you." Drake said winking at Alchemy. The girl instantly melted at his gaze, making Elyon fluster.

"Back off girls." Cornelia said as she grabbed Drake by the arm and dragged him away. "Stick with me or they will tear you apart."

"What if I want that?" Drake asked waving back at the girls. In the Kitchen Irma was putting some dishes that got dirty when someone caught her attention.

"Dad, no!" Irma cried as her Father was about to walk into the Living Room. Stopping the older man she turned him around and started pushing him back to the stairs.

"I just want to get the remote."

"I do not throw parties while you are out of town and you do not embarrass me while you are in town." Back at the party all of the girls were partying, with Cornelia and Taranee dancing back to back. Drake stood by Will as he and the Red Head looked at the wooden carving that Caleb gave her. Elyon was with them as well and was quite surprised to see what was on the carving. The carving was Will... in her Guardian form.

"Look it's Will... as a kind of um, Fairy or something." Elyon said, confused at what the thing was.

"You're so talented." Will said trying her best not to freak out.

"Man it's almost like it's real." Drake added chuckling nervously.

"The carving is Driftwood, the wings are Dragon Scales." Caleb said making the Demon Hybrid and Guardian Leader sweat drop.

"Haha, he didn't mean real Dragon scales." Will said chuckling nervously.

"Sure I di-OOF!" Caleb held his ribs after the bone crushing hit Drake gave him. Elyon watched as the boy landed on the ground clutching his ribs.

"Oh look he ate too much I'll take care of that." Drake said chuckling as he dragged the boy by his leg. He dragged Caleb until he laid him next to the Couch with Hay Lin. The Air Guardian enjoying the cake watched as Drake simply laid Caleb on the couch before he sat down with Hay Lin.

"Cake?" Hay Lin offered. Drake smiled as he took a small piece, saying his thanks as he prepared to eat it. But the sounds of screeching made both the Hybrid and Guardian turned to see Blunk jumping up and down outside. They notice he was putting his finger in his mouth and then at his stomach.

"Oh poor Blunk." Hay Lin said as she opened the window. Drake sighed as he tossed the cake aside so Blunk could enjoy it.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Martian appeared out of nowhere, scaring Hay Lin. Drake on the other hand was pissed that this kid landed on his lap, his eye twitching.

"You have three seconds to get off me." Drake growled. Martin instantly hopped off Drake, but he looked back at Hay Lin looking for an answer. The Air Guardian realized she was the center of attention and had to think of something quick.

"I-It's just uh an old family custom." Hay Lin made up, but it seemed Martin was buying it. "You uh throw some food outside the window and make a wish."

"Really?" Martin asked. Before Hay Lin could answer Martin was already off, getting a plate and gathering a huge pile of food. Both Guardians watched as Martin opened the window and tossed out the food, crossing his fingers as he was unaware of the green troll eating the food.

"And there goes the food." Drake grumbled as Martin started convincing everyone else to do it. Hay Lin face palmed herself as the other kids started doing it, at least Blunk wasn't starving. Meanwhile, across from the Lair's House the three bullies hid around the bushes with mask in their hands.

"So how do we do it?" Laurent the 'Clubberman' asked.

"We do it when I say we do it." Uriah retorted.

"Sure thing Uriah... So when are you going to say we do it?" Uriah growled in anger, prepared to lash out at Clubber.

Back at the house Drake, Irma, and Hay Lin were wiping food away and cleaning the plates as was a promise to Irma's parents. When suddenly Irma's Father Walkie Talkie went off.

 _"Hey Tom it's probably just a prank, but we got reports of some kind of Lizard monster at City Hall."_ The three Guardian's eyes widen at the mention of a Lizard Monster, only knowing one thing that fits that depiction.

"Cedric." Drake growled.

"If he is here my Dad could get hurt." Irma said before turning to Hay Lin. "Get the girls." Hay Lin nodded as she ran to the others. Upstairs Mr. and Mrs. Lair sat on the bed with Mr. Lair reading the news and his wife listening to the music from below.

"I remember when we got to go to all her little parties." Mrs. Lair said sighing.

"Mom! Dad!" Both parents's heads went up to see their Daughter gasping at the door. "Some of us are going to get Pizza. Can you keep the party going until we get back?" Both parents beamed in happiness at what their Daughter wanted.

"Are you kidding? I'm a party animal!" Irma's Father said, "Remember those Donkey rides I gave to your friends for your fourth Birthday?"

"Dad please, don't talk me out of this." Irma said before running back downstairs. Drake ran over to the window, opening to see if Blunk was alright when Elyon came behind him.

"Hey I was wondering if you would like to dance?" Elyon asked. Drake said nothing as he noticed the girls were already heading off, Hay Lin waving at him to follow.

"Sorry, gotta help my friends get some Pizza." Before Elyon could say anything Drake hopped out of the window, landing on the ground with a thud. Elyon let out a heavenly sigh, hugging herself as she watched the teen run off.

"Wrap him up, I'll take him." She muttered. Drake ran after the girls, Blunk, still eating food, followed him. Though both were unaware of the three pair of eyes watching the Sparda run.

"Ah man all six of them together, let's go." Uriah said as all three of them followed the group.

 **(Heatherfield Park)**

Drake sighed as he started concentrating, thanks to the few lessons from his Mother he was able to summon his weapons at will if he ever lost them. He learned his weapons are bound to him and somewhat obey his whim, and if he concentrated they would appear before him. After a moment his Birthmark started glowing, before Rebellion appeared out of a blinding light, followed by his belt with Ebony and Ivory.

"Cool." Hay Lin said as she watched the weapons appear from thin air. Drake turned back to others, watching as Will unraveled the map Hay Lin had. Why she had it he will never know nor does he really care.

"What's good for a map that doesn't show anything?" Irma asked.

"My Grandma told me it would activate by the crystal." Hay Lin informed. Luckily Will had the Heart with her as she pulled out the jewel. She held it over the map, and by some miracle a map appeared with three X's on it.

"Hey that's our School!" Irma pointed out.

"And the Alley behind the Mall."

"... How the hell do you guys know these places? They look like a bunch of squares." Drake said.

"It's the portals." Taranee stated pointing at the X marks.

"Uh oh, there's another one." Will said pointing at the blue X. "Where's this?"

"We're standing in it, in City Hall Park."

"... How do you know this? Second why the hell is the park called City Hall Park? Why not just Heatherfield Park or something?" Drake went on and on about the squares or the names of a Park. While he did that Will looked over to see the building that was City Hall.

"There it is, let's go!" Will said as she and the girls ran towards the building. Drake grumbled but chased after the girls, still thinking the Park should have a better name.

 **(City Hall)**

Cedric snarled as he tossed a box of files away in anger. He looked in every file but found nothing on Phobos sister.

"These are ancient, she is only in her teens." Cedric growled before he smelled something. Thanks to his Snake side he had enhanced scent, and he smelt something very familiar.

 **"... The boy."**

Meanwhile Drake and the Girl's finally made it to City Hall, greeted by the sight of the broken doors. Taranee was a bi-Scratch that, she was terrified to fight the snake hybrid creature.

"Maybe we should call the Police." Taranee suggested.

"For this kind of situation, we are the Police." Will said as she walked inside.

"Yeah we're like the Space Police... or the Mega Police." Drake said as he pulled out Rebellion.

"I was afraid you guys would say that." Taranee groaned as she followed the others. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary Will pulled out the Heart.

"Alright than, Guardian's Unite!" Will yelled out, the Heart glowing brighter than ever. Drake covered his eyes, seeing the girls transform through the cracks of his fingers. When the light died down, he whistled at the even more beautiful form of each girl.

"Drake, eyes up." Irma said pushing Drake's head up with a water blast. Drake chuckled as he wiped the water away before they walked over to the elevator. Cornelia looked over to a plant pot, an idea popping in her head. Waving her hand, vines broke free from the pot and ordered them at the Elevator. Each vine grabbed both sides of the door and with a silent command the door was forced open.

"You guys go up, I'll stay down here in case Lizard breath tries to get away." Drake said placing Rebellion on his shoulder, Blunk holding onto Drake's leg. The girl's nodded as they flew up into the elevator shaft and towards the top floor. Making to the floor they noticed the ground looked to be smashed, and one of the doors opened.

"Air." Hay Lin said summoning her Wind as she stood at the door.

"Fire." Taranee whispered summoning a Fireball.

"Water." Irma slid on the ground until she reached the door, aiming inside with her fingers like a gun. While Will and Cornelia peeked inside, but were surprised not to see one giant snake man. The only thing was all the paperwork flung around the floor. Walking in the Guardians looked around, Taranee kneeled on the ground picking up a file.

"What would a big nasty Lizard want with birth Records?" Taranee asked as she looked through the files, "The only things missing are the ones from about fourteen years ago." Taranee informed.

"Weird." Irma said as they all looked through the files. "Oh hey I've found Elyon's."

"Irma put that back, we shouldn't even be touching these." Hay Lin said.

Meanwhile back down stairs Drake was silently tapping his boots together, whistling as he waited for the others to get back. To be honest he was excited for the rematch with Cedric, the giant Snake humiliated him before and he wanted some payback.

 _SMASH!_

"Clubber!" Drake turned around to see three people not far from him. Drake instantly recognized them even with mask on as Uriah and his gang.

"What are you three idiots doing here?" Drake asked glaring at the three Bullies. He received no answer, but he noticed the three were literally shaking in fear. Before he could ask them what was going on they ran away screaming in terror. Wondering what made them so scared, he didn't have time as Blunk kept pulling on his pants. Turning around he was greeted by the gigantic form that was Cedric.

 **"Hello Boy."** Cedric hissed as he swung his fist at Drake. The boy was faster as he jumped over the hand and pulled out Ebony.

"Sup Snake face, how about a taste of Vengeance." Drake said as he fired rounds at Cedric's face. But once more the bullets melted at making contact, making the boy yelp in anguish.

"How the hell is that possible?"

 **"Fool my skin is harder than any Dragon scale!"** Cedric said, as it was true. Thanks to his Hybrid heritage his skin was harder than any Dragon in Meridian. The only thing capable of piecing him was a sharper weapon, like that blade the boy had.

"... I'm guessing that's hard." Drake said as he put his gun back and twisted his blade in hand. "Guess I'm gonna have to cut a bitch!" Blunk ran away in fear as the two started fighting with Cedric swinging his tail at the Teen. Drake avoided the tail jumping towards the Snake, his sword above his head. Though Cedric was faster as he swung his tail and slapped Drake into a pillar cracking it. Drake pushed off the pillar and flew towards Cedric swinging his sword at him. Cedric shielded his face with his arm, before screaming in pain as the blade cut through his skin.

"Not strong enough eh?" Drake asked only to be slapped away. Cedric snarled at the boy before assessing his wound, his arm was opened up but a moment later it instantly rehealed itself. Cedric snarled as he dashed towards Drake, the white hair teen preparing for the Bull rush as he was slammed into the wall.

"Drake!" Will cried as she and the others flew down the elevator shaft to see their friend attacked by Cedric. The Snake tossed Drake aside and snarled at the girls, slithering to them, mainly Will.

 **"Give me the Heart girl!"** Cedric growled as he reached out for her, but was blasted in the face by Irma.

"Alright take this you over sized Snake!" Cornelia cried as she placed her hand on the ground. The stone around her broke apart before it was flung out of the ground and at Cedric. The Snake Hybrid however easily swiped it away, glaring at the girls.

 **"Time the Guardians learned a lesson in humility!"** Cedric roared. But suddenly Drake appeared and kicked the side of Cedric's head, sending the Snake Beast into a wall.

"Demon Super Strength, gotta love it." Drake said flexing his arm, only to be slapped away by Cedric's tail. Cedric growled as he slapped Will and Taranee away with his tail, but Hay Lin sucked in a deep breath, before unleashing a powerful gust of wind at Cedric. The Snake was sent flying into the air before crashing into the ground, but that did little as he forced himself back up.

"Head's up Snake Freak!" Cedric looked up only to see the Fire Guardian burning the chain from some Chandelier. Before he could attack Irma blasted him again with her water, giving Taranee enough time to break the chain and let the chandelier fall. Cedric hissed in pain as he was smashed under the chandelier while Hay Lin cheered in victory. It was short lived as Cedric picked the broken Chandelier up and tossed it at the girls, making them jump away from it.

"Hey ugly!" Cedric turned to stare down at Drake, the Sparda balling his fist in anger.

"There's things I hate in this world. Jerks, Rapist, Assholes, Broccoli, Will's Dad, but you know the one thing I hate?" Cedric said nothing, he simply hissed and pulled his fist back. Drake growled as he did the same thing, before throwing it forward.

"Is when someone hurts the people I care about!" Their fists collided, the force of the collision broke everything around them and released a shock wave that sent everyone flying. Drake stood his ground, his teeth grinding against each other as he pushed his fist against Cedric's. Sadly the Snake Hybrid had greater strength than him, the Hybrid smiling as he pushed Drake to his knees.

 **"Once I am done with you, I think I'll take your friends to Phobos. Maybe he'll give me one of them as a reward to... snack on."** Cedric hissed as he leaned closer to Drake, the ground under Drake broke and cracked from the pressure. **"Maybe he'll give me the red head."**

That did something. Something snapped in Drake, his eyes snapped open with fire in their eyes. Cedric notice this too as the boy growled in anger, before he knew it he felt resistance in the boy as he started pushing back. To the Snake Hybrid's shock he was forced to push back as Drake started pushing against him, the young Sparda's eyes glowed red. If one were to notice, they would see Drake's arm that was fighting against Cedric's be enveloped in red pure energy as he pushed against Cedric. Drake felt something within him, something he had never felt before.

Power.

"Don't..." Drake growled as he stood on one knee, pushing Cedric.

"You dare.." Drake pushed his other leg up, standing up once more. Cedric fist was shaking as he tried to keep the boy from winning, but whatever was going on with the boy he had a new found strength.

 **"TOUCH WILL!"** Drake roared with a primal scream as his fist pushed past Cedric's and towards the Snake's face. Cedric was unprepared as the Boy's fist collided with his face, the force of it sent the hybrid flying into the wall so hard he broke through it. The Guardians were at a lost as Drake's eyes returned to normal, Drake regaining his composure. He looked at his energy covered hand before it disappeared, the power he had was now gone.

"Well that was... awesome." Drake said as he wiped the sweat off his brows.

"Drake that was awesome!" Irma said as she bumped the teen's shoulder.

"Dude you kicked Cedric's butt." Hay Lin said. Drake smiled at the girls glad to get more attention, hey he can be selfish when he wanted. Unfortunately the victory was short lived as they heard growling coming from the hole in the wall. They turned to see Cedric pull himself out of the wall, glaring at the group. He felt something drip out of the corner of his mouth, wiping it away he saw his own blood. Never in his life had he met someone so infuriating it angered him beyond anything could.

 **"You will all pay for tha-!"** Cedric was silenced by the sounds of sirens.

"Crap it's the fuzz!" Drake yelled. Cedric growled in anger, it seems he will have to hold off the rematch for next time. He knew though if he returned empty handed he will be punished, looking at his tail he saw a pile of documents. Grabbing the documents he turned to the group, glaring at Drake.

 **"I have what I came for, next time Boy we will finish this!"** Cedric snarled before he slithered away, leaving the Guardians alone.

"I... I think it's time to get out of here!" Irma said as they all bolted for the back door, careful not to get caught by the cops.

 **(Later)**

Drake took a big whiff of the Pepperoni Pizza he had in his arms, wishing he could eat them right now. He and the girls have gotten the Pizza so they didn't return empty handed, but before they did they were able to close off the portal that was in the Park. Now dealt with the problem: Why was Cedric after files?

"Birth certificates of girls our age. Do you think Phobos is looking for us?" Will asked as they walked towards Irma's house.

"Who wouldn't?" Cornelia asked, "I mean we are kicked butt cute." She said as she smiled at Drake, going so far as to wave her hair in his face. Drake said nothing but he had to admit she did smell nice... Man was that creepy for him? Naw... Who knows? Irma on the other hand groaned as they were nearly at her house.

"My parents must be ruining Will's party for an hour." Irma said, turning to Will. "Sorry Will."

"No worry Irma, I want to apologize actually for not letting you throw me one. I really enjoyed this one." Will smiled. Irma enjoyed the comfort that Will forgave her but it still didn't change anything.

"Well I hope you all enjoy cold Pizza because there isn't gonna be anyone left in my house to eat it."

"I'll take them all." Drake quickly said, but was elbowed by Will.

"Well you're right about one thing." Hay Lin said from the porch looking at Irma's house. "There is no one in your house." Irma looked in shock and happiness at what she saw. Her parents somehow got everyone to do the Conga Line, surprising every Guardian.

"What the actually Hell am I seeing?" Drake asked. Irma on the other hand smiled as she wrapped her arm around Will.

"Well happy birthday Pink Poopie Cookie Pumpkin." Irma laughed while Will turned to her.

"You know what would be a great gift? For you to stop calling me that!" Both girls laughed as well as hugged each other. Meanwhile Hay Lin tossed her coat aside as she joined the Conga Line, followed by the others leaving Drake and Will alone. The two looked at each, staring into each other's eyes for a long time. Before Will could say anything, Drake offered his hand to her.

"Would you like to join the Conga Line Pink Poopie Cookie Pumpkin?" Will playfully glared at Drake before smiling again and took his hand in her own. Drake was actually surprised by this move, he was expecting her to run off but now she was doing this he couldn't do anything but blush.

"I would like that." Will said as she pulled her friend to join in the Conga Line. Everyone laughed and party for most of the night, Will having the best party she had in a long time.

 **(Later that Night, Vandom Apartment)**

Will yawned as she walked into her house, slowly closing the door not to wake her mother. In her backpack was all the gifts everyone got her: Irma was a nice new Frog Bracelet that she greatly loved. Taranee was a frog themed Watch that every time it told the time it made a ribbit. Hay Lin was a silver Necklace with a frog on it. Cornelia was a make up bag so Will wanted to make herself look even more 'pretty'. Not like the girl meant to be rude but Will enjoyed the gift.

"Coming through." A very tired Drake said as he yawned. Will giggled as she and her best Friend walked into the Living room, un surprised to see her mother and Trish sleeping on the couch, watching 'The Boy in the Striped Pajamas' with tissues everywhere. Will and Drake walked into Will's room with Drake instantly falling onto the floor with a thud.

"Goodnight." Will giggled as she made her way to the bed. That's when she noticed something on the bed, on the pillow was a gift. She guessed it was one from her mother but she already got her gift from her. That's when she notice who sent it from the note on it.

 _'Dear Will_

 _I know that every time I made you a party that would blow your mind, it was for a reason. It wasn't just to make it more exciting it was for something else that I am ashamed of. I always forgot to get you a present, for the last couple of years since we've been friends I have never gotten you a single one. That made me realize what a big jerk I was, but not this one. This one I wanted to make it special for you, I am sure you remember it, but it's a symbol of our friendship. It didn't cost much but I hope you like it._

 _From your Bestest Greatest Demon Hybrid Friend Drake Sparda'_

Will smiled at the note, making her wonder what was inside. She was fully aware of the fact that Drake never got her a gift. She guessed because of the parties were fun yet crazy she would forget. Ripping the wrappings off she saw it was a cardboard box, opening the box she gasped what was inside. Inside was a picture, several to be in fact of the both of them. The first one was when both Drake and Will first met and when she met Trish. Trish was so excited for this she wanted to take a picture, but the Red head was so scared because she looked ugly. Drake than did something that shocked Will, he grabbed dirt and smacked it on his face. That lighten Will's mood as she saw a little version of her smiling as a grinning dirty Drake smiled with her.

The second one was the first Christmas with Drake, the boy currently wore a Santa hat and sat next to Will who wore one as well. Both had two Candy canes as they smiled at the camera.

The final one was her favorite, this one was when she and Drake took recently before they left for Heatherfield. It showed Drake, standing beside Will as the girl wrapped an arm around her Best Friend, both gave the camera a Peace sign with smiles on their faces. Will did not only like this gift, she loved it. Looking down at the snoring Drake she leaned down at him. Very silently she kissed his cheek, the boy mumbling in his sleep before she out the pictures back in the box and placed it on the shelf. Turning off the light Will rolled over and went to sleep, dreaming of well... some stuff.

 **(Meridian)**

Phobos sat from his throne, looking through the certificates that Cedric had presented to him.

"These will be able to help us locate your Sister." Cedric informed. Phobos said nothing as he read the files, before smiling.

"Time to start planning a Family Reunion."

 **(Unknown)**

 **"Serrator."**

 **"Hmm?"** Serrator asked from his comfortable seat, his feet resting on the back of some Demon Gremlin. In his hand was a bottle with wine in it, but if one looked they would see an eyeball in it, and a few other parts.

 **"Why are you helping this Phobos boy?"** The being asked from their spot on the chair across from Serrator. The Demon chuckled as he ran his finger across the rim of the glass.

 **"The boy plays a very important part, but not just: Lord Cedric."** Serrator said, surprising the other being.

 **"What part does he play?"** Serrator chuckled.

 **"Cedric is like the Underdog, push him around and he will bite back. He is a Sorcerer as well, and let's just say when he reaches his Zenith he will bite back. Cedric plays a very, very important for my plans."** Serrator chuckled as he raised his glass, **"To Operation: Blood Moon."**

 **"To Operation: Blood Moon."**

 **(Heatherfield, City Hall: Next Day)**

The Police had the City Hall taped off as they investigated what had happened. None of them could explain as they saw what was inside, the doors destroyed, the floor and walls busted open like a fight was going on. They had thought it was someone breaking in, but that theory ended when one of the Officers found three boys hiding in the Janitor closet. The boys said nothing, just kept muttering 'Snake Men' and nothing else. So they only had one thing to get.

The Security Cameras.

"Holy Hell." Detective Medenan said as they watched the footage. They had never seen anything like it, it was some sort of giant Lizard creature. It slithered around the building before their very eyes transformed into a human man.

"What in the world?" Detective Mctean asked as she watched the footage of the man. It changed to show several kids flying across the building, to the time the girls and a boy fight the Serpent Monster. Finally the footage ended, Mctean pulling the tape out.

"Whatever this is we need to show the Mayor."

"Are you kidding me? We need to show the Government, they need to see thi-!"

"Excuse me." Both Detectives turned to see two men standing at the door. Both wore black suits, white shirts, and black glassses, but one had short cut black hair and the other was bald.

"Who are you?" Medenan asked as the two men walked into the room.

"No one, no one you need to know about." The bald one said as he grabbed the tape. "Just know whatever you saw on this tape, you will never tell anyone."

"What? Are you kidding? You have no authority to tell us." Medenan said glaring at the two Men in Black. The Bald one looked at the Black hair one, as if giving a silent command. The man reached into his coat, pulling something out from within. Both Detective were surprised to see some sort of red jewel in his hand before he pointed at them.

"What the he-?!" Before the Detectives could react, a red reptilian eye appeared within the jewel silencing both Detectives. The detectives were stopped dead cold from the eye's stare, mesmerized by it. Both Men said nothing nor did they do anything as the eye continued to glow red. After some time the eye closed and reverted to normal, the Man in Black putting it back in his coat while the other grabbed the tape and put it away. He grabbed whatever remained of the footage, deleting all of it. Both man walked out of the room leaving the two Detectives, who started regaining their composure.

"What happened?" Medenan asked as he looked around in confusion.

"I-I have no idea, what were we doing here?"

Both man walked outside, walking down the steps to a Black Limo waiting for them. The bald one opened the door as the other sat inside, closed the door and walked towards the driver seat. He turned on the car and drove off leaving City Hall behind them. Inside the car the Man in Black sat across from someone in the back, the other man covered in shadows with the only thing in sight was a cigar.

"Get the tape?" The being asked. The Man in Black nodded as he handed the man the tape, the being snickered as he grabbed the case.

"I believe these are connected the energy pulses we detected a few days ago." The man said.

"Of course it is my friend, it always is." The being said as he opened the case.

"I think it involves something else." The man said.

"Our Friends are getting restless, and they only get restless for a few things." The being said.

"The Blood of Sparda has been found." The Man answered, the being chuckled as he put the tape in the case.

"Yep, now let's see what our good friends down stairs think of this?" The being said as he closed the case. On the case were three words, three giant bolted red words.

E.D.A

* * *

 **Done bitches. Enjoy it? If not that is fine. So we go even more in depth on things, like Serrator and his plans of sorts. What is Operation: Blood Moon? What does it play in the story? When will Cedric reach his Zenith? If no one knows what that is look it up and if anyone has seen the couple last episodes of WITCH Season Two you will know what I am talking about. Obviously you can tell Cedric is Drake's Main rival in the story, while Phobos and Serrator are the main antagonist Cedric is the rival that will try and push Drake to his limit.**

 **And now we get a look of E.D.A, what is this Organization? And no before anyone asked no they are not exactly the Men in Black movie, no Will Smith. These guys play a part as well... In the next story! HAHAHAHAHAHhahahahaaaaaahhhhhh. Alright done with everyting.**

 **Please review(What you enjoyed, which character you like, etc.), PM for ideas, etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**I... am on... a roll here people...is what I would fucking say IF I DIDN'T TAKE FUCKING TWO YEARS OF SHIT TO DO THIS! This story was gonna be on a roll if I didn't have other shit to do. I am so sorry but I promise I am getting back to this story. This story is getting good and is getting thicker with more secrets being revealed. I am really glad everyone is still enjoying this story. I believe with this chapter the second arc is halfway done. But let's move onto the Reviews:**

 **Linkonpark100: Focused on them entirely? Yes and no. I will say in the next arc Drake and each girl will have chapters on each them... and no it is not about hanging out, that's in the final arc... It's fighting Demons.**

 **Avatarnarutobleach: Thanks, I am glad you enjoy this story. I mean I am sure there are better ones, but thank you.**

 **1stHorseman: Thank you.**

 **Jebest4781: Thanks.**

 **Sonicdude8: I know, he always trying to do the fun stuff... unless something really bad happens.**

 **Naroku: Yeah I know that would have been funny but yeah they aren't the Men in Black we all know. These guys deal with the mythical and demonic stuff. More of them will be revealed... much much later.**

 **Guest 1: Thanks and yeah I guess they are pretty okay. Trust me plot will become a lot crazy near the end and if you carefully read the story you might get it near the end. Oh yes there will be romance between them. Also what was the last part?**

 **Guest 2: Sorry can't make many stories now as I promised not too besides like four more and two are Fan requested which I promised I would do.**

 **JayRose1995: Thank you.**

 **Lycan13: Well you know you have to know where it is to actually understand how it works or even has it.**

 **Silber D. Wolf: Thanks.**

 **Kival737101: Uh you'll know when you see the story.**

 **Zeroclearance: I already corrected you but I'm gonna do it now. Yeah Dante is a Nephilim (In gaming world) in DMC: Devil May Cry. This is Devil May Cry, the OG series that is coming back with a Devil May Cry 5 (FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK YYYYYYYYAAAAASSSSSSS!). So yeah.**

 **Guest: I am going to try. I will tell you this I literally have every chapter planned out so don't worry.**

 **Furno Skyrim: You have no idea.**

 **Spiral-Voltron-Zer0Q1: I KNOW! I AM TRYING! I am glad you got hooked on the series, I suggest playing them they are very fun and challenging (Not DmC: Devil May Cry, that's easy.).**

 **Naruto RWBY: Thank you.**

 **Again I am so sorry but I am gonna say this I am now more focused on this story for a while. I really want to get this story on track and work out what I want from it. At least get to the end of this arc (Which should be like chapter twenty or something.)**

 **Alright glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter, hope everyone enjoys the next.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: New Lady in Town**

 **(Play BLOODY STREAM!, By Coda)**

 **(WITCH May Cry: Drake's Awakening!)**

 **(Shijima no soko kara! Mezameru sono hashiratachi toki wo koe! Shinku no chishio ga!)**

 _A red silhouette of Drake appeared as he formed his guns gangster style on top of each other. He later switched to a spin kick leaving after images as he continued to kick before reaching for Rebellion. He swung it forward cutting the screen in half, switching as he rested it on his shoulder. The screen changed to show three silhouette of evil beings leaving a long shadow as they stared at something. Before a transition changed to show several people such as Trish, a picture of Dante, Trish and young Dante, Yan Lin, and a screaming Blunk._

 _It changed to a pink silhouette of Will in her Guardian form as she threw punches and kicks, lightning sparked whenever she threw a kick and punch. Around her neck as the Heart of Kandracar. The image changed to show light blue silhouette of Irma as she spin kicked the air with water trailing behind her before firing a blast of water. Than a green silhouette of Cornelia appeared as she punched the ground, causing spikes to rupture from the ground. And finally a red silhouette of Taranee appeared as she balled her fist, flames engulfing it before she swung it._

 **(Tachiagaru yuuki wo hikiawaseru! Uketsugu ai wo sadame to yobu nara! Hohoemu me de tsugi no te wo!)**

 _The image a purple silhouette of a woman threw a punch, Drake catching it as they trade blows before revealing their features. The woman had short black hair, red supple lips and glasses as she smiled at Drake. It changed to show Hay Lin grey silhouette while dancing like a ballerina before tripping over herself. The scene changed to show Trish, her hair blowing and moving against the wind while she was naked. She soon spun in the air into a cycle before disappearing, in her place was the Heart of Kandracar._

 _The Heart dangled in the air before several hands reached for it, trying to gain its power before each hand disappeared. Soon several more people appeared: starting with Caleb, a woman with blue and red eyes with a giant rocket launcher on her back, an orange haired woman with a white dress clapping her hands together and praying, a bald African male with a fat Italian dangling under him, a white haired woman with a red skin tight suit, and finally a white hair man with a katana in hand._

 **(Yami wo azamuite setsuna wo kawashite! Yaiba surinuke yatsura no suki wo tsuke! Tsuranuita amoi ga mirai wo hiraku!)**

 _A red silhouette of a being with red eyes appeared as bolts of lightning shot from his hands as he raised his hands to the Heavens before disappearing a flash of light. Another figure dropped to the ground glaring at something, before his body transformed into something grotesque and slithered away. Finally one last figure appeared but this time he had six blood red eyes as he spun around while his hand transformed into an energy blade slicing through the screen._

 _The screen changed to show the three figures, the cloaked one standing in front. While the snake like figure coiled around the others as it towered over all of them. The final one stood to the side as he held onto someone's shoulder. Under all of them was a young blonde girl was covered by the shadow as they appeared on top of a giant tower. Below them stood Drake and the girls in their Guardian forms preparing for a fight._

 _The next image changed to show the Heart of Kandracar moving across the screen, lighting up the six eyed beings face revealing green skin and demonic smile. Before changing to show a blood red moon rising from the Earth while a single being with goat like horns, dragon wings and blood red eyes as it zoomed on its eyes._

 **(Like a Bloody Storm! Atsuka like a Bloody storm! Ketsumyaku ni kizamareta innen ni!)**

 _Drake appeared pulling out Rebellion and slicing an X in the air, before disappearing from sight. Next came Will in her Guardian form as she spun kick the air leaving a trail of electricity behind her. Irma appeared as she threw her arms out as water appeared from thin air before followed Taranee as her eyes burned red with fire as she blasted fire from her hands. Next came in Cornelia as she slammed her fist together causing several rocks to fly out of the ground and floating around her as she smirked. Finally Hay Lin as she took a deep breath before unleashing a powerful gust of wind, blowing out the fire and ending with a wink._

 **(Ukia kienai hokori no kizuna! Nigirishimete!)**

 **Drake appeared in the night sky as she slipped on a long red coat and finally putting on his hat. He stared at the sky before screaming to the Heavens, his body engulfed in a bright light as he took a transformation. A pillar shot through the sky and finally ending with the stars.**

 **(WITCH May Cry: Drake's Awakening!)**

 **(Outside of Heatherfield)**

On top of a hill that lead into Heatherfield, a being sat on a motorcycle as they stared through binoculars at the city below them. They pulled the binoculars down and stared at Heatherfield. After years of searching throughout cities across the US they had finally found what they were looking for.

"I finally found you."

 **(Sparda Residence)**

"I never got this movie." Drake commented as he ate the popcorn from the bowl in his lap. He, Will and the others sat on his couch as they watched the remake of The Jungle Book as it was entering the credits. It's been a couple days after Will's birthday and the whole fiasco with Cedric at the museum they got to take a break from dealing with them.

Now they sat around with Will sitting on his right and Irma on his left, Taranee and Cornelia sat on Irma's other side and Hay Lin with Will. Caleb sat on the armchair next to the couch and Blunk sat between Drake's feet eating popcorn. In the kitchen Trish continued to clean dishes from the dinner they all had. Trish invited them for two reasons: One to congratulate them for defeating Cedric and two: Placing a seal on them. Once they entered the home Trish marked a demon seal on their necks so no Demon could drag them into Limbo or sniff them out. It's how the Hunter Demon hasn't been able to find them, and Trish has placed them on all of their family members when she invited them all to dinner the other day.

"What do you mean? This movie made so much sense." Hay Lin said, Drake shrugged his shoulders.

"What I didn't get was Mowgli and the animals. Does he like understand them, or is he speaking in animal tongue?"

"It's a movie Drake, the fact that animals talk doesn't make sense or is possible." Taranee answered. Drake gave her a deadpan stare before leaning down and picking up Blunk. He held up the troll like creature as he gave Taranee a 'really' look.

"... Touche." Taranee said as he dropped Blunk and stood up from his spot.

"Do animals in your world talk?" Caleb asked, fascinated by such advanced technology and how this moving box could produce such magic.

"I hope not, demons, interdimensional snake men, and fairy girls are enough for me." Cornelia said as she stretched her limbs for not moving for an hour and a half.

"So what now? Play games? How about Doom?" Drake suggested going for his Xbox.

"Oh wait I got something!" Hay Lin exclaimed as she jumped up from the couch, gaining the others attention. She guided Drake back to his spot and walked towards the center of the room.

"What is it Hay-Lin?" Irma asked as the Wind Guardian stood on her tiptoes, everyone saw how she held a massive grin on her face. Everyone watched as Hay Lin stood in front of the TV.

"I was thinking our team now needed a redo since Drake is on the team so I give you WITCHD!" Hay Lin exclaimed.

"WITCHD? Like a silent E?" Taranee asked.

"Yep, and what team would we be without our team costumes!"

"... Our what?" Will asked. Hay Lin started spinning around like she was some kind of air tornado sucking in everything around her including food and other ornaments. She stopped spinning too reveal herself in a new costume. It was something you would see from a saturday morning superhero cartoon: Wearing a H on her green chest, a small cape that reached her legs and a green mask over her eyes. The team would have been in awe had their hair not be scruffled and Trish in the kitchen trying to catch every dish from breaking.

"I am the Twirling Winds!"

"Twirling Winds?" Taranee asked.

"We are the Protectors of Justice!"

"I thought we fought dimensional beings? We fight for Justice?" Will asked.

"We are WITCHD!" Hay Lin exclaimed holding her cape and flapping it like she was a superhero.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I refuse to wear such a thing." Drake said crossing his arm. He would have slumber parties, he would fight Cedric over and over again…..but he would never put on a costume like that.

"Come on guys!" Hay Lin said dropping the act, and pulling out several costumes from behind her back. How she did that no one knows. "I made all these matching costumes."

"...Nope." Cornelia said. Hay Lin sighed in defeat and in a twirl of winds she was back in normal clothing. "Besides are those suppose to protect us from...you know, them?" Cornelia asked hoping to not get the attention of those who shall not be named.

"Do not worry, Cornelia." Trish walking around her counter and placing a hand on the Earth Guardian shoulder, a small red circle appeared over Cornelia neck. "So long as the seals are there, the demons can do no harm."

"That is very convenient too." Drake said rubbing his neck trying to reach the mark on his back.

"Perks of being a demon." Trish said smirking.

"I worked so hard on the costume." Hay Lin grumbled making the others to giggle at her.

"Don't worry Hay Lin, I'll keep those for Halloween." Trish said uplifting Hay Lin spirit, before turning to the girls. "However perhaps you kids should be getting ready for bed, after all you have school tomorrow."

"Ya think being dimension protectors we get days off….but no." Drake groaned making Will and Irma to giggle before he was bonked on the head by his Mom.

"And taking days off doesn't fix your grades." Trish retorted before smiling at the girls, ignoring the grumbling son. "Why don't you all get home before your parents overload my home phone." The girls agreed and started packing up and heading for the door.

"Bye Drake!" Hay Lin waved dragging Caleb and Blunk along.

"See ya guys tomorrow." Irma waved goodbye.

"Goodnight." Taranee said waving goodbye.

"Night cutie." Cornelia said swinging her hair around. Drake was pretty oblivious to the flirting but Will wasn't. She did not not like the way Cornelia was with Drake…...but why should she care? It's not like she and Drake were in a relationship. Maybe it was because it was Cornelia or something….yeah that's it.

"Night Willy." Drake chuckled as the red head giggled at her nickname.

"Night Drakey." Will retorted waving goodbye as everyone returned to their homes and fell asleep.

 **(Next Day, Shellfield School)**

"What's going on again?" Drake asked as he leaned on the seat in the Auditorium with the girls in the front row. Apparently the school was having this big assembly for something, for Drake and Will this was there first in Heatherfield so they were confused on what was going on.

"I heard we're getting a new history teacher." Taranee whispered in his ear while the Principal tapped on the mic to silence the students.

"Students. I would like to welcome our newest history teacher: Dean Collins." All the students clapped as a man in his thirties with blonde hair and a blonde mustache walked up the stage and towards the mic. He seemed pretty dull with nothing very special about him in anyway, though maybe that was just from everones perspective.

"Thank you, and good morning." Mr. Collins said smiling at all the students. "I've been told Shellfield prides itself o-" However despite him talking none of the students besides a certain group really cared, hell even Irma was started to drift off but was awoken by Hay Lin elbow. Honestly Drake really didn't care, maybe it was because he wasn't one for history. That is unless it involved his family, call it bias but you would be too if you was half demon.

"That's why this year, we're going to hold Community Service Day a month early."

This got a reaction as all the students started gasping and freaking out from the revelation.

"A month early?" Cornelia asked, fear in her tone.

"A month early?" Irma repeated in shock.

"A monph earli?" The idiot Uriah repeated with gum from his shoe in his mouth…..Gross.

"Is it just me or is everyone freaking out?" Drake whispered in Will's ear, noticing all the students shocked faces.

"No, they are definitely freaking out." Will whispered back as Mr. Collins continued.

"I was impressed to hear that you love Community Service so much that you rush to school early on Sign up day." Collins said enthusiastically, not noticing all the scared looks.

"...This is Hell." Drake muttered rubbing his nose in irritation at the idea of waking up early. After a few more minutes of talking the Principal ended the assembly allowing all the students to leave. The group along with Elyon walked through the hallway, Elyon venting her frustration.

"Of course we come early! Oh man I hate Community Service Day." Elyon cried in a cartoon style as she grabbed Drake's arm for comfort. The Sparda didn't really care as he pocketed his hand, while Will glared at Elyon for the action. "I'm gonna be standing in the Parking Lot with a pen in my hair."

"Mmmmaybe I'll sleep in my locker." Taranee groaned, thinking of solutions to their problem, mainly hers.

"Sheesh, I didn't think Community Service was this bad." Drake said as Elyon let go of him.

"Seriously guys, what is Community Service Day?" Will asked. Sure she understood the idea of Community Service, but her and Drake's school never had such a thing….mainly because Drake and Will never focused on those and kept to themselves and having fun. This of course did get some sort of detention or extra work for not attending but they didn't really care. The girls led Drake and Will to a Board in the hallway, standing in front of it.

"Okay. Tomorrow morning there's gonna be a list on this board. 400 jobs for 400 kids." Irma explained as they stared at the board.

"Out of those, maybe ten won't totally stink." Cornelia groaned.

"And the last kids to sign up get the most gagarific ones." Hay Lin added.

"It can't be that bad." Will said nonchalantly. With the demons and the whole dimensional snake men this can't be horrible. She knew her friends were just overreacting over this whole thing, which isn't that new.

"Oh no? Try Monkey Bar scraper at the Zoo." Cornelia shivered at the memory. All those bananas and the hair pulling, it was a nightmare.

"You had it easy!" Irma growled pointing at her chest. "I was a sewer ladder painter, fricken rats and all that disgusting sewage." Irma couldn't help but gag at the thought again, nearly barfing her breakfast, that's how bad it was.

"O-Okay, got it, get here early." Will said with eyes as big as dinner plates.

"...This is gonna be Hell." Drake muttered smacking his forehead. Not only did he have to wake up early, which was already stupid, but now he had to be one of the first here and get one of the non crappy jobs.

 **(Later, Cornelia Room)**

"Alright, let's say…...Six AM." Cornelia decided setting the alarm clock. She will not be late this time, no one can stop her.

"Mom says you have to play Wobbly Wobbly Walrus with me."

…..Except her annoying little sister Lillian. Glaring at her little sister Cornelia huffed in annoyance and flipped the blankets over her legs. Not even her sister will stop her from being late to school…..god she hated Community Service day.

"Beat it, Shrimp. I'm going to bed early, and if you do ANYTHING to ruin my sleep, I will personally drop kick you at the Wolf Pit at the Zoo." Cornelia threatened as she laid down.

"Your mean!"

"I'm not mean. Wolves are mean. Go." Cornelia growled turning the lights off. Lillian slammed the door in anger stomping away while Cornelia rolled over and fell asleep. She slept with a dream of a certain half demon half human in it, another individual slipped into the room. Lillian snuck towards her sister bed, a devious smirk on her face as she plotted to mess her sister day up tomorrow. This is what Cornelia gets for being a bad sister. Lilian slowly reached for the alarm clock…..before she stopped. Lilian eyes widen before they were basically tiny dots as she slowly let her hand fall as she just stared off.

 **"While I am one for mischief, one must also get their beauty sleep."** A voice stated as a shadowy hand gripped Lilian head, before a being with six eyes walked out. Serrator smiled down at the little girl, a small chuckle escaping his throat at the girls mischievous behavior.

 **"Now run along little one, for this sleep will be one of the last few you ever get."** Serrator shooed the mind controlled girl away before turning to Cornelia.

 **"I am afraid, Earth Guardian, that you and your friends will be to late. The Blood of Sparda cannot stop the Blood Moon."** Serrator stated as he ran two talon like fingers across Cornelia's hair, slicing off a lock of hair off. **"Now enjoy your slumber."** With that Serrator quietly escaped into the shadows, like nothing ever happened.

 **"...But it never hurts to have fun."** Serrator hand reached out from the shadows and pressed the tune button, making it an hour later. Serrator chuckled as he once again disappeared, leaving Cornelia to her misfortune tomorrow.

 **(Morning)**

"OUT OF MY WAY YOU SAVAGES!" Drake screamed as he pushed the students aside and away from that paper on the wall. He was so close to being late after staying up last night practicing with Rebellion, that he nearly got one of the worst. Luckily he made it in time and got the same job as Will and Hay Lin, painting over graffiti. Once he made it through he walked over to Irma and Taranee. "What did you two, get?"

"Sealing envelopes at City Hall." Taranee said, Irma giving her a high five as both had the same job.

"Nice, I'm with Will and Hay Lin painting over Graffiti. Martin got dumpster scrubber." Drake said gesturing to said boy. At that moment Elyon joined them to explain her job which was luckily not bad, however she notice someone was missing.

"Has anyone seen Cornelia?" At that very moment in the Hale residence, Mrs. Hale was currently cooking pancakes for Cornelia humming to herself, while Lillian ate hers.

"KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAA!" Mrs. Hale turned to see her oldest daughter bolt across the hall trying to put clothes on. Lilian smiled at her sister in distress and her revenge going a long quite smoothly, however for some reason she can't remember what happened after she went in her sister room. It felt like it was all a blur, and the next moment she was in her bed.

"Mom, can I have Cornelia pancakes? I don't think she'll have time to eat them." Lilian said as Cornelia skated across the ground and glared at her sister, already knowing it was that little goblin that sabotaged her.

"If I were you, I would get into the Federal Sister Protection Program." Cornelia hissed pointing at her sister, but that was the hand holding her pants as said pants slipped to her ankles. Cornelia pulled them back up and dashed towards the door.

"Jeez, I wonder what's left on the Community Service Day List." Lilian said taking a piece of pancake for herself, knowing full well that Cornelia day was going to be terrible, and she couldn't be anymore happier.

 **(Later that Day)**

Drake had to admit out of the whole group, Cornelia got the worst of them. She had the job of helping with the Fourth graders, while Irma and Taranee folded envelopes. Right now he, Will, and Hay Lin were painting over the graffiti wearing suspenders and covered with some paint on them that luckily is washable. As they continued to paint both Drake and Hay Lin notice Will frown she had since the moment they got here.

"Someone is in a grumpy mood." Drake joked bumping Will arm.

"You would be too if your Mom was making goo goo eyes at your history teacher." Will said with disdain in her tone. Last night the new History teacher Mr. Collins came by to her apartment to give her Mother some papers for Community Service day. However as he did Will couldn't help but notice how the two stared at each other, gazing into the other eyes...for a literally full minute.

"Yeah? Go Will's Mom!" Hay Lin cheered.

"All aboard the love train! Whoo Whoo!" Drake and Hay Lin started chanting a train noise making Will groan in torment, before she started painting harder almost snapping her handle thanks to the Guardian strength. This was not fun for her, not fun indeed. Sure she wanted her Mom to be happy but didn't this guy just arrived in town? It was a little to quick for her Mom to fall in love that fast, it should take time. Sure she wasn't a love expert but after being forced to watch Love Movies on Netflix with Trish and her Mom she came to some understanding. It should take time to know each other and understand each other, like her and Drake...wait what?

"I heard teenagers come here to make out, do you think Collins will take your Mom here." Hay Lin asked, making kissing faces while Drake chuckled and Will continued to groan.

"I don't think this place is really that clean." Drake said gesturing to this dump of a place: Boarded windows, dark train tunnel that looked like it was the Gates of Hell, and a lot of garbage. "Now the park is the best place where he can have his way wit-!"

"My life is ruined." Will cried out as she placed her head on the wall, both Drake and Hay Lin looked at Will before laughing. They didn't mean the things they said, but they just wanted to lift Will's spirit. Once the laughing stopped they all went back to cleaning, with Drake wondering how to change the subject...before an idea came to mind.

"You know Cedric is gonna find a way into Heatherfield again." Drake started, making the girls shiver at the mention of the monster.

"Don't need to remind me." Hay Lin said. "What about it?"

"We never really trained together, have we?" Drake asked. Will was about to correct him but then realized and stopped herself, they never did train together. Sure they trained when they first got there powers and the next day however that was really just it. They didn't even train with Drake after they discovered he is the Grandson of a Legendary Warrior that saved all of creation.

"No, now that I think about it we never really trained a lot since I got captured." Will said putting her brush down.

"What about you, Drake? Don't you train with your Mom?" Hay Lin asked as Drake set his paint down and crossed his arms.

"Yeah but she can only teach so much, and that isn't a lot. I don't have Lightning like she does and she so far she only taught me how to summon and fight with my weapons. However she is teaching me a combo fighting like style." Drake explained. His Mother while powerful could only carry so many techniques and power, it was his Father who was the real powerhouse. She explained how he was always so quick in switching his weapons that it was in her words: Smokin' Sick Style! He couldn't stop himself from taking a few steps back on how anime his Mom looked at the title.

"Combo?" Will asked confused on the term he used.

"Mom explained that my Dad had powerful weapons that could make every army on Earth crap their pants." Drake explained making Will and Hay Lin pale at the ideas of such weapons. Yet they realized those could be very useful against Phobos and Cedric. "He used a lot of those weapons in multiple and powerful combo attacks that could obliterate demons in microseconds. I'm thinking with Rebellion and my guns I could use combos and hell, with your guys elements we can combine them and make powerful attacks." Drake suggested. The two couldn't deny that this was a great idea, which they should start doing soon.

"How about after Community Service we get the gang together and start practicing." Hay Lin suggested.

"I'm game." Drake said, Will made no room for arguments as she also agreed. The group started to repaint over the art before Hay Lin notice something on the wall, like it was not there before she checked. On the wall were four engravings that formed symbols she has never seen before, all in green color.

"Hey guys, what kind of writing is this?" The two looked over at Hay Lin and notice the markings, standing behind Hay Lin as they studied it. "Is it demon language, Drake?"

"How should I know? I'm half demon, I don't speak it. Maybe Mandarin?" Drake suggested as he rubbed his chin. As the Air Guardian and Sparda came up with suggestions for what they were, Will stared at markings with shocked eyes. She didn't know why but she could have sworn she was hearing a hum, like a bell ringing continuously before she notice the markings started to glow. Before she could tell the others she felt her head spin in agony as the markings took on four colors: Green, Blue, White, and Red. The Leader of the Guardians clutched her head in pain and groaned from the pain, Drake and Hay Lin saw their friend in pain as she backed into them. Drake caught her in his arms, Will clutching her skull as she clenched her teeth hard and tried to ignore the pain.

"Will?" Drake asked concerned with his best friends state before Will gasped, and finally her body went limp and her head rested on Drake's shoulder. "Will?!"

"The markings did something to her." Hay Lin said worried for her friends safety.

"Let's take her back to your Grandma, show her these markings too." Drake said as he picked Will up bridal style and held her head to his shoulder. Hay Lin nodded before turning to the markings and using one of the paint brushes to write them down. Once she was done both bolted towards the Silver Dragon, unaware of the eyes watching them.

"Interesting." A female said from on her motorcycle as she watched the two teen leave the old station. She only knew one thing from seeing the white haired boy: He knew where she was.

 **(Later, Silver Dragon)**

"Then we saw this weird writing," Hay Lin said to her Grandma as they stared down at Will.

"Still thinks it is Mandarin." Drake commented as he sat on the edge of the bed looking down at Will. They were currently in the basement with Yan Lin and Caleb inspecting Will and seeing if she was alright.

"And WHAM! Went down like a sack of potatoes." Hay Lin explained as Will eyes fluttered open, the red head groaning as Drake held her shoulder.

"What did this writing look like?" Yan Lin looking at her granddaughter.

"Oh I wrote it down." Hay Lin lifted her arm showing the markings. Yan Lin grabbed Hay Lin's arm and studied the markings humming to herself. They were not that of Demon, but they certainly aren't from Earth.

"These letters, are not from this world."

"Well there goes the Mandarin theory." Drake said mentally checking it off from his list, while Will leaned forward feeling the pain before disperse. Caleb stared at the symbols, and felt like he had seen them from somewhere. Then he realized he did recognize it, they were on the castle walls whenever they snuck into Phobos castle. He never understood the language because it was to old from the ancient times of the Meridians.

"I've seen these writings at Phobos castle but I can't read it." Caleb said. After that the group heard the door open and saw both Irma and Taranee walk down the stairs.

"Where isth heth? Ish she alrigthg?" Irma asked, her tongue along with Taranee's were swollen from two hours of licking about five hundred or so envelopes.

"...What?" Drake asked confused.

"I'm fine, what's wrong with your voice?" Will asked wondering why they sounded strange.

"We've beeth licking enthelopes." Taranee said through her swollen tongue.

"Aren't yo suppose to be using sponges for those?" Hay Lin asked, making both girls eyes widen and smacking their heads, seeing this was the second time someone showed their mistake and not using the sponge. The first being Mr. Collins.

"I know who might be able to translate this, but we have to visit the Infinite City." Caleb explained.

"The what?" Drake asked.

 **(Later.)**

After calling Cornelia and picking her up the group arrived back at the station to see the markings. However as soon as they arrived they were all greeted with the sign: As in there was no sign of those markings on the wall.

"They were right here." Hay Lin said pointing at the wall. While Will and Irma studied the map of Heatherfield, Drake and Taranee notice Cornelia trying to rub the paint off her cheeks.

"What's that on your cheek?" Taranee asked.

"The Big Dipper, don't ask." Cornelia asked as she tried to desperately rub the smudge off. However she was surprised to feel a wet thumb right cheek where the black Moon was. Looking over she saw Drake rubbing the smudge away with his thumb, the boy smiling at the Earth Guardian.

"Usually a wet rag can wipe these away but I don't really have one, sorry." Drake apologized as he wiped her cheek clean. Cornelia blushed, sure she was a little peeved that he did that but after today with her monster of a little sister this was a nice step into a good direction.

"T-Thanks." Cornelia stuttered as she wiped away the Big Dipper.

"The portal must be close by." Will said laying the map on the ground as everyone gathered around her. Pulling out the Heart she hung above the map, an X appearing on a large rectangle. "There! What is that?" The group looked around before they notice that the train tunnel looked to be a lot brighter then usual, like something inside was emitting a light source.

"The Gateway to Hell." Drake joked as they started walking towards the tunnel. Rebellion and his pistols emerged from his back and holsters, the Sparda pulling out Rebellion encase Cedric was around.

"Guardians Unite!" Will chanted as the Heart glowed with powerful aura. The five girls took on their transformations as Drake watched in awe, no matter how many times he watches them transform it still takes his breath away.

"Don't mind me just enjoying the beautiful creatures in front of me." Drake said grinning at the girls, making some of them chuckle while Will playfully punched his arm.

"Charmer."

"I get it from my Dad. I would be shocked if he had bad luck with women." Drake said. Taranee formed a ball of flame for a light as the team trekked further and further into the tunnel. At that time they could hear some sort of noise echo inside the tunnel, and nearby was a bright light.

"There!" Will pointed towards the portal, the blue spiraling of energy illuminated the tunnel.

"Be on the lookout for tall, scaly, and ugly." Drake said as they walked towards the portal. Irma decided to be brave and walked towards the portal, putting her hand inside it. She instantly felt the full tingle across her entire body, her hair sticking up and feeling quite energized.

"WOAH! Do you know what David Copperfield would pay for this?" Drake decided to follow suit but instead of the portal itself he grabbed hold of the side.

"W-WOAH! I-tt's got a nice v-vibration t-to it!" Drake said as he felt his entire body vibrate, his voice echoing from the energy.

"I wouldn't touch that." Caleb warned but it fell on deaf ears as Drake did what he did best: Anything he wanted too.

"D-DO YOU BELIEVE IN L-LIFE A-AFTER LOVE?!" Drake sanged as his voice echoed, singing Belive by Cher.

"Drake that is completely inappropriate in a time like this." Taranee said crossing her arms.

"DO YOU BELIEVE IN LIFE AFTER LOVE!"

"Irma get him away from the portal." Will asked smacking her forehead, before she heard Irma clear her throat.

"I CAN FEEL SOMETHING INSIDE ME SAY!" The others turned to see Irma holding onto the other side of the portal.

"I REALLY DON'T THINK YOU'RE STRONG ENOUGH~~~!" Both the Water Guardian and Sparda sang in sync making the others smack their heads.

"Oh man I can really feel it in my arms." Drake said gesturing to his hands.

"Yeah, usually you have to pay for something like this." Irma said.

"Oh man." Drake moaned feeling how relaxed his arms.

"Cornelia you should sit on this, relax you a bit." Cornelia rolled her eyes ignoring Irma while Will studied the portal. She notice the energy started to spiral uncontrollably, before something from the other side take shape.

"Something's coming through." Will warned pointing at it. Both Drake and Irma jumped back as the group prepared for whatever was coming through, summoning their elements.

"Water."

"Fire."

"Air."

"Earth."

"...SWORDS!" Drake yelled holding Rebellion out while Will summoned her lightning. They waited for whatever, or whoever, was coming out of the portal.

"GAH!" The group had sweat drop appear above their heads at the sight before them: Blunk. The little troll rolled across the dirt until he slammed into Drake's leg, the troll smiling at seeing his friends again with a bag in hand.

"Dragon Nostrils? Trade for girly wings? Good deal, yes?" Blunk asked holding up the bag as the Guardians landed back on the ground and Drake put Rebellion away.

"Dragon Nostrils?" The Earth Guardian asked with a raised eyebrow. Blunk happily opened the bag, from it came a large puff of black smoke that filled the area they were in.

"Make good hat...once stop smoking." Blunk said as the others cringed in disgust.

"Man it smells like Drake's laundry." Will muttered.

"Okay that's uncalled for." Drake yelled as he fan his face of the smoke.

"Blunk, I thought you with Yan Lin?" Taranee asked as Blunk closed the bag.

"Blunk found portal, Blunk go in and find home." Blunk explained as the others looked at the portal.

"Well...let's head in." Drake said walking towards the portal as everyone followed, leaving Blunk alone.

 **(Meridian)**

"Guess I don't need this anymore." Hay Lin said tossing the pipe she was gonna use as a weapon into the portal. The pipe surprisingly flew into the portal and hit Blunk in the back of the head, sending him flying.

"Why did you have it in the first place?" Drake asked, Hay Lin responded by shrugging. The group found themselves in the alleyways of the village near Phobos castle, the large fortress looming above them.

"This way." Caleb whispered walking further away from the castle as the others followed the Rebellion leader. As they continued the Guardians and Sparda notice that the landscape changed from a village what looked to be a junkyard as what seemed to be all of Meridians garbage laid in one spot.

"I think we found Blunk vacation home." Irma said thanking whatever Deity gave Guardians wings so they didn't touch the ground. They saw Caleb stop what appeared to be a large wooden barrel.

"In here."

"Uh...where?" Taranee asked from behind Drake. Caleb simply kicked the side, one of the sides opened revealing a hidden passageway surprising the group. The group followed the steps into the passageway until they walked into what seemed an endless room with hundreds of emerald pillars that went on for eternity. Caleb started sprinting making the Guardians fly after him and Drake to run beside him, even though he was way faster he had no idea where to go.

"Nobody knows who built the Infinite City,"

"More like Infinite Room." Drake yelled, his voice echoing across the infinite room.

"In two hundred years, no one found an end to it in any direction. However there is one thing about it." After sometime of running Caleb stopped and leaned on the wall. Like a rich ass mansion a secret door opened from the emerald ground, revealing even more stairs.

"Ugh, more stairs?" Cornelia moaned in annoyance, her feet already sore from the last stairs and from chasing her sister and the kids back at the school. "Don't you guys have like...a stone escalator?"

"Ugh, girls." Caleb groaned walking down the stairs.

"Ugh. Sexist." Drake muttered in Taranee ear, making her nod in agreement. As they descended down the stairs they heard the echoing noise of splashing water from below. That is when they made it to the bottom were they greeted by the sight of a waterfall, constantly pouring majestic clear aqua.

"Once they made it to the platform in front of the fall, Caleb shushed the group. Drake was about to ask why until they notice a silhouette within the waterfall, floating closer towards them. Caleb went to his knees bowing to the mysterious being while the others simply stared at the being as it slowly appeared out of the water, taking the form of a woman in brown robes.

"Ancient One. We need your help decoding a message." Caleb said as the woman let out a slow hiss.

"I swear if she goes Temple of Doom Rebellion's out." Drake muttered.

"Are you the Guardians of the Veil?" The Ancient One asked, Will cleared her throat before stepping forward.

"Yes Sir...Wait, I mean Ma'am." Will corrected herself at the last sentence.

"...And the message?" The Being asked ignoring the mistake. Hay Lin walked forward and showed her the letters on her arm, the Ancient One hummed to herself seeing the writing.

"Ah, the writing of the Beast." The Ancient One stated gaining the others attention.

"The Beast?" Irma asked.

"The Beast people of Meridian, but of the Ancient Tongue very few know." The Ancient One explained.

"What does it mean, though?" Drake asked. The Ancient One responded by placing her hand forward, the symbols glowed orange before Hay Lin notice more markings on her other arm. Lifting it up she saw it was in English, she started reading the text.

"She is still undetected, begin your search for the Princess." Hay Lin read the script making the others eyes widen at the mention of the Princess. So she must have been in Heatherfield among the masses, the question is who? And who sent this? Who else besides Cedric will hunt her?

"A Beast is in your town, Guardians." The Ancient One stated as she leaned forward taking her hood off and staring at Hay Lin. "It will try to get close to you, Guardians." The others looked at each other in deep thought, wondering who has been trying to get close to them. To Drake the only ones that came close was Elyon and Alchemy, though they were born in Heatherfield and neither seemed to be magical of any sort. All of them couldn't think of a single person...except one. Will eyes widen in shock and realization of the one person who has been trying to get close to her, specifically her mother.

Mr. Collins.

It had to be the new history teacher, who else could it be? Ms. Rudolph? No. It was Collins since he was trying to get close to her Mom, even calling her by her first name. Who calls people you just met for what, three hours? By their first name? Very suspicious but to make sure she had a lead she needed to know how she could reveal he was the Beast.

"How could you tell them from humans?" Will asked.

"Touch a Beast with the Heart of Kandracar, and it shows its true form." The Ancient One explained.

"Alright, guys I think I got a lead, lets head back to Earth." Will said walking past the others before they followed with Drake in last.

"Wielder of the Blade." Drake and the others stopped in their tracks at the title, the Sparda looking back at the Ancient One. "Come here." Drake looked at the others with a confused stare. However seeing how it couldn't be any harm, the Sparda shrugged and walked back to the platform standing in front of the Ancient One. The Ancient One studied Drake's features, rubbing her chin before reforming her posture like she was a statue.

"I have lived for centuries, seen the rise of Phobos parents and Coup of the Cursed Prince. I cannot completely see future outcomes but fate has shown my yours." Drake eyes widen, wondering what she meant. "I have not seen the full outcome but cause. Remember this riddle Sword Wielder: _**'Do not trust the Trickster that serves the Tyrant Prince, who shares blood as you do. For he will call upon the Umbran Night and kill the Rose you love most, unleashing the Beast within. He will call upon the Crimson Luna and raise the Tower that will end all'**_. **"** The Ancient One stated making Drake eyes widen at the riddle, what did any of this mean? His Rose? The Trickster? Umbran Night?

"Sheesh is that all?" Drake asked holding his hands out.

"No...clean out your laundry tonight or there will be grave consequences." Irma had to cover her mouth from exploding into a fit of laughter while the others giggled uncontrollably while Drake eye twitched in anger.

"...OKAY. I get it, this is a wake up call." Drake growled as he walked away grumbling to himself walking past the others who kept on giggling and chortling. However deep in his heart his mind wandered to the riddle, and what it meant in the future of their mission.

 **(Earth)**

"Your serious? Professor Collins?" Irma asked watching as Will walked back and forth. The group was currently sitting in a diner after leaving Meridian to talk about the ordeal with the Ancient One. After they reverted back to their normal states Will instantly told them who she believed was the beast, and that would be Mr. Collins, their newest teacher at Shellfield. Though Drake mind was still on the riddle he was a bit skeptical about Mr. Collins as he sat on the inside with Hay Lin and Taranee on his side, while Irma and Cornelia were on the other side.

"He's like to boring to be evil." Cornelia said nonchalantly about the whole thing.

"Who is this 'Mr. Collins'?" Caleb asked leaning over the one of the seats. Thankfully there was no one in the diner aside from them and the cooks and waiters, whether it was because they were closing soon or because it was just one of those slow days.

"One of our newest teachers at our school, Will's and Drake's specifically." Taranee explained.

"We know Phobos is looking for his sister who is around our age in this town. Like say if it is me?" Will asked gaining confused glances from the other girls. "Say I am one of Phobos scouts, how do I get close to Earth girls?"

"Disguise yourself as Channing Tatum?" Irma asked.

"No...Okay maybe."

"WHAT?!"

"Become a box of donuts?" Hay Lin suggested, though maybe it was more because she really wanted some donuts.

"Better." The Sparda grumbled.

"I get a job as a teacher." Will stated making the others realize that she was right, well most of them.

"Oh why, and then check on my possible targets one at a time." Taranee added to Will's case.

"But...if he is from Meridian-?" Caleb would have asked but was cut off by Will.

"Okay, my Mom is attractive-!"

"No argument there."

"-in a funky old person kind of way...Wait, what Drake?"

"Nothing." Drake instantly zipped his mouth close.

"...Anyways, unless he is an evil beast why else would Collins talk to her?" Will asked, once again the girls agreed seeing there wasn't many reasons for this, however one disagreed.

"How does he know enough Earth history to teach it?" Caleb asked seeing how this beast could be good enough to teach in such a short amount of time. Then again maybe Phobos has some sort of knowledge on Earth history...naw.

"And it would explain why he made Community Service Day." Cornelia said.

"To separate us and watch us one at a time." Irma said pointing at her eye to illustrate her point.

"We should follow him!" Hay Lin stated, which made all the Guardians to cheer in agreement.

"Girls, please." Caleb rubbed his forehead in irritation. "Let me suggest another pla-!"

"Their gone." Drake said by the door as the girls already left the the diner and away from them. Drake instantly left to follow the girls with Caleb growling in annoyance.

"Girls."

"Shut up."

For the rest of the day the group followed Mr. Collins across all of town, the one who mainly followed was Hay Lin wearing a brown fedora and pink glasses. Collins went to two places in particular: A Dollar tree ti get glue and a Pet Store for two pounds of live crickets. Cornelia thought the glue was to stick his human skin on while Taranee thought the crickets was his food. Caleb was full on disagreement with this whole thing, thinking that perhaps he simply had a pet lizard. Of course the girls agreed that they shouldn't judge before all the evidence was in...until they all agreed he was, and how Drake heard it from Will: A face gluing bug eating brain sucker.

"I don't even know where to begin." Drake thought.

"Why am I even here?" Caleb groaned while all the girls agreed to track Collins back to his house.

"I ask that question everyday." Drake said following the girls. Nighttime came as they tracked Collins back to his house, the teacher exited his yellow car while the others hid behind a bush watching the teacher.

"We don't even know if this guy is working for Phobos." Caleb said trying his last attempt to convince them that they are most likely wrong.

"What do you need to see? His Monster ID card?" Irma asked sarcastically, before they were shushed by Will. Drake on the other hand was sitting behind them leaning on another bush thinking about the riddle of the Ancient One. Someone he loved most, his Rose supposedly, was to be killed by this Umbran Night because of the Trickster. He wondered who this Trickster was and why they wanted to cause harm to...unless.

"The Trickster is a demon." Drake thought to himself, it makes so much more sense. A demon must be working with the Tyrant Prince, do doubt Phobos, and will cause the Roses death. Though what was his rose? What could possibly...Ah. Drake looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Will in her Guardian form, though she wasn't looking he could see the frown on her face. Even with a frown, even without her Guardian form he saw her as the most beautiful thing ever. He could never deny since they were kids Drake cared deeply for Will, at first it was that she was the first friend he had ever had and didn't want to let go but now it became so much more.

Love.

He loved her, she was his Froggy, his best friend...his rose. Sadly he was to scared to admit his feelings for her, seeing that she might just consider him as just a friend. He hated it and it made it seem like he was a coward for not admitting his feelings to her, especially now at the worst possible time with all this Demon and Guardian stuff. Though this now brought up the question: Who will kill Will? An Umbran Night that will cause the release of a Beast? What was the Beast?

"Am I the Beast?" Drake thought, thinking it might be the only option. After all he was half demon and they were in a sense beast of nature. He remembered back at the City Hall how Cedric mocked him and threatened to eat Will, making him angry and unleash some hidden power. Perhaps this was the Beast inside Drake...now it kind of scared him. In due time he would have to deal with this Umbran Night and perhaps he can find a way to save Will. Now the final part: The Crimson Luna and the Tower. The Crimson Luna sounded like the Moon, subconsciously looking at the Moon the Sparda wondered why the Moon would turn red. And what was the Tower? Was it a gateway? Was it a portal in He-

Temen-Ni-Gru.

The demonic tower that connected Earth to Hell. It all made sense now: The Trickster will use this Crimson Moon or whatever and raise the the Tower of Temen-Ni-Gru and bring forth the demons of Hell onto the Earth. But why help Phobos? Perhaps they were pawns for the Trickster, now it all made so much sense for Drake. He must find this Trickster soon before it was to late and maybe he can kill the demon before it is to late.

"NOT SO FAST BRAINSUCKER!" By the time Drake was finished analyzing the riddle the girls were already facing Collins. The teacher jaw dropped seeing the five fairy girls holding balls of water and fire and air at him with smirks.

"Didn't expect that, now did ya buddy?" Irma said blasting Collins with a torrent of water into the grass.

"Have a seat." Cornelia said making the ground shake in wave like motions and sending Collins flying. Hay Lin caught the teacher with the air, before creating a miniature tornado and spinning the teacher into the sky. He would have crashed to the dirt but Taranee caught his foot, but instead of setting him down she started spinning around. Collins screamed in fear as Taranee spun him around before letting him go and sending him crashing into the dirt. He rolled to a stop at the stairs as he groaned in pain, clearly unconscious from the attack as the others flew down to the ground.

"Let's see what you look like with green skin and a tail!" Will exclaimed holding the Heart out in front of Collins. Thought he only thing they got from the Heart is that it shocked Collins with it's energy, otherwise his form did not change.

"Congratulations guys, you discovered his real identity: A middle aged white man." Drake said chortling and holding his side as he let out a fit of laughter. Hay Lin knelt down and tried to pry off Collins skin but was coming off, like it was actual skin.

"This is really glued on tight." Hay Lin growled as she held Collins in an arm lock.

"Almost like it's real skin...Oh wait." Drake said sarcastically. Meanwhile Taranee picked up a red folder on the steps, opening up she saw the contents.

"What is it? Being evil for dummies?" Cornelia asked.

"No. It's information on the Shellfield PTA." Taranee answered.

"Phobos joined a PTA?" Cornelia asked in shock, while Will moaned in realization.

"No...but my Mom did." Will said. They all heard chuckling and turned around to Caleb, the Rebellion leader had a smug look on his face with his arms out.

"I think the phrase your all looking for is: You we-!"

 _WHAM!_

"An asshole." The girls watched in shock as Drake kicked Caleb with his powerful strength and sent the Rebellion leader flying into a bush, groaning in pain. "Mom was right, holding back sucks." With his new found strength he was taught to hold back so not to kill anyone at full strength, because a demon strength no matter the type was beyond a mortal unless they were the Guardians. Drake put his foot down and turned to the Guardians, smirking at the girls as they blushed in embarrassment. Payback from laughing at him for his laundry. "What he means to say: Ya beat an old man." With that Drake walked over to Collins and picked up the teacher, hoisting him over his shoulder. "Lets take him home."

"Well you know what? It serves him right." Cornelia said as they started walking towards the direction of wherever he lived. "This is what he gets for making us do Community Service Day early."

"Are you seriously trying to justify how you abused an elderly?" Drake asked making the girl blush even more in embarrassment. "I mean I sure he isn't going to remember that strong women kicked his ass."

"...You think we're strong women?" Irma teased with a smirk, making Drake look over his shoulder seeing all the girls have a smirk on their faces at the compliment.

"...No comment. Let's just get him home so he can sleep it off." Drake said shifting his shoulder so it was more comfortable for the teacher and his shoulder.

"I tried to warn them." Caleb said rubbing his arm as he walked beside the group. "But hey, girls. It's like talking to firewood."

"Yet you really didn't try to stop them." Drake retorted glaring at Caleb.

"Neither did you? You clearly knew he wasn't a monster." Caleb shot back though he might regret it since Rebellion was out.

"I never once said I didn't think he was a monster, since we got back my mind has been trying to figure out the goddamn riddle the hag gave me." Drake said making the girls look at each other in confusion and then back at Drake. They just remembered that he was giving a pretty creepy riddle from the Ancient One.

"Oh yeah, that was really freaky." Taranee said.

"Yeah, and I think I figured out parts of the riddle. At least most but a few." Drake started as he looked over his shoulder. "The Tyrant Prince is obviously Phobos, but the Trickster that shares the same blood as mine...I think it's a demon." The girls eyes widen at the word, a demon working for Phobos? Why?

"That must be why Trish couldn't find you back at Phobos castle, she said some sort of demonic presence was there." Irma said remembering how the Demon Mother stated a demon must have been near.

"Or how we ended up in Limbo, that demon must ave brought us there to trap us." Will added as Drake nodded.

"But why work with Phobos?" Caleb asked.

"Most likely because of me." Drake answered. "I am the Grandson of Sparda, it might know that I am working with the Guardians and is probably using Phobos as a pawn." Drake knew this must have been the only answer, why else would a demon work with the stuck up Prince?

"What about the other part of the riddle? The Umbran Night will kill the Rose, what is the Umbran Night?" Hay Lin asked, though Drake answer came to a sigh.

"Sadly I haven't figured that out...or the Rose." Drake said trying to avoid the push on that single riddle. It was bad enough if Will figured it out, but the others it would be downright embarrassing. Sure he liked all of them and they were all very beautiful but they didn't need to figure out this secret...not yet at least.

"The Rose sounds like someone very close to you." Cornelia said tapping her chin in deep thought.

"Uh, yeah, maybe it's my Mom." Drake said sweating nervously hoping Will won't figure it out. Thankfully she nodded her head in agreement on the answer he gave.

"Yeah, she is your Mom and she is the only family you have." Will said seeing how Trish could be the rose. "Though that means we now have to protect Trish, and make sure whatever this Umbran Night is doesn't hurt her."

"Protecting her is the hard part, seeing if she actually needs it is the easy part." Taranee said before she realized the other part. "What about the last part of the riddle. The Crimson Luna and the Tower?"

"I don't know what the Crimson Luna is...but I think the Tower is Temen-Ni-Gru." Drake stated making the girls gasp.

"Temen-Ni-Gru? You mean that scary tower your Mom talked about that connected the Human World the the Demon World?" Hay Lin asked holding her arms and shuttering in fear.

"What other tower would it be? The one to Asgard?" Irma asked sarcastically.

"I think my Mom can piece these riddles together when I get home." Drake said as he reached into Mr. Collins pocket and pulled out his wallet, opening up he saw the address on it. "We're pretty close to his apartment." In just a couple more minutes the group finally made it to Collins apartment, with the girls reverting back to their original state. Caleb stayed downstairs seeing how it was pointless to come this far and he wanted to be away from the group for a while, which was fine by Drake. Now it was home free as they entered the elevator, home free inde-!

"Is that you Mr. Collins?"

...Crap.

"Uh..." Drake droned on as the elderly women stood in the elevator, clearly a resident of the apartment building. All the girls looked at each other nervously seeing they might have been caught as the unconscious old man was groaning in Drake's arm. "...No."

"Are you sure? That looks like Mr. Collins, though I do need new glasses." The elder said fixing her glasses. Seeing she was basically blind Drake quickly thought of some excuse so she couldn't see if it was Collins.

"Uh no this is no Mr. Collins this is uh...Um...My...Crickets." The five girls slowly turned to the Sparda, their eyes twitching while giving him a 'WTF' look. Though it seemed the excuse look as the old women nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh I see your here to bring Collins his pet lizard food."

"...Pet Lizard?" Irma asked only to be shushed by Will.

"Yeah totally." Drake said as the elevator stopped on the specific level. "What room is he in exactly?"

"Third floor, two rooms down the right." The woman explained, coincidentally they were at the level as the girls and Drake quickly exited. "Please tell Collins I can't wait to see his dance he has made."

"Yeah, okay!" Drake said as they took Collin keys and quickly unlocked his door walking into his home. Drake gently set the unconscious man on his chair before walking over to a large glass cage, kneeling down to the small cute lizards level inside.

"Hi, Mr. Scales." Drake cooed as he dumped the crickets inside for the lizard, the animal taking an instant liking to the boy.

"If one word is mentioned about the lizard to Caleb, we kick them out." Irma warned.

"Word." Drake said as he reached in and picked up the lizard. It instantly lifted its head as the Sparda started petting its little beard, enjoying the comfort of this newly acquired friend.

"Okay we lock the door, fly out the window-!"

"Leave Caleb."

"-Have his car towed, and tomorrow we put the papers inside his desk. He'll think he dreamed it." Will planned out seeing it was a fool proof plan.

"Uh, what about his clothes?" Taranee asked pointing to the soaked, dirty, and charred clothes he was wearing.

"I think our friend here can help us out." Drake said scratching the lizard, who was now on his shoulder, chin as it opened its mouth in enjoyment.

"Ha, thats crazy...DO IT!" Drake did not need anymore convincing from Will as he poured out the rest of the bag and put Scales on Collins chest who started chasing the crickets.

"Man...we really messed up." Hay Lin said as the other girls agreed, putting their heads down in shame and staring at the floor. They not only messed up on trying to find out who the Beast was, but they still aren't close to figuring it out. Will felt the worse as she realized why she truly suspected it was Collins, not for great reasons either: Her Mother. She hated her father for what he was and what he did to her Mother and the divorce was the greatest thing her Mom has done for that man, however it was still lingering on how men like her father have treated her Mother. She just wanted to keep her Mom safe even if it was from Collins, but now it all came crashing down.

"...So?" The five girls turned to see Drake leaning on the wall staring at the girls. "So you messed up, big whoop. It's not like we were given specific details on what the Beast should be other then 'It will try to get close to you' from the old hag who of course has to give riddles that are so helpful." Drake said as the girls looked at each other seeing Drake's reasoning was pretty true. The Ancient One barely gave them to go on this Beast, though they bet she had no idea who it was so it would make sense. "So it wasn't Collins, that's just one guy to scratch off the list." The girls saw Drake's point and realized he was right, it just meant that need to keep an eye out. "Now get rid of those frowns, they don't look good on those beautiful faces."

"Such a charmer." Will giggled as she walked up and hugged her best friend, the white haired teen blushed before hugging her back. Once they departed the two turned to the rest of the girls, Will crossing her arms. "Now lets head home and get a good nights res-!"

 **"SPARDA!"** Drake and the girls eyes widen at the deafening roar of a demonic tone. Drake instantly pulled out Ebony and Ivory and scanned the area for any hostiles but saw none as he pushed Will back with the others. It wasn't until he landed on the mirror on the wall did he notice a figure take shape, taking the form of a goat like skull wrapped in shadowy cloak and in its hand was a scythe. Drake jumped back at the last second as the scythe slashed through the mirror and stabbed through the ground. Drake and the girls watched as three of the creatures phased through the glass and floated on the opposite side of the room. The three horned demons glared at Drake with the scythes glistening from any reflection in the room.

 **"Sparda."** One of them growled, while Drake holstered his guns and pulled out Rebellion encase Collins woke up and died of a heart attack seeing demons. The creatures floated slowly to them, before a long tongue hit one in the cheek. It was unphased by the attack but every waking being in the room turned to see the lizard standing between Drake and the scythe wielding demons as it did something close to a challenge glare.

...

...

...

"...Did that lizard just slap a demon?" Irma asked. Though no one answered as the demon raised its scythe above its head, swinging it down on the lizard. Though all it hit was the floor as Drake rolled in and caught the Lizard at the last second and rolled behind the demons.

"Let the ones with swords handle the demons." Drake said setting the lizard down before ducking under a scythe before turning back to the girls. "Head downstairs, I'm gonna lure them out into the open!" The girls tired to argue but Drake already bolted into the bedroom, the demons behind him. Drake swung the window open and dodged another swing. He jumped out the window onto the other apartments wall as the demons phased through the wall and started chasing after him. Drake laughed as he walled jumped up the building until he made it to the roof, swinging Rebellion to counter a scythe that would have stabbed through his chest. The block staggered the demon as Drake spun his body around and swung Rebellion again, taking off the demons head. The other two made it to the top to watch their comrade reduce to ashes.

"Come on guys, whose next?" Both demons roared in anger as they charged at Drake, swinging at the same time. However at the last second Drake jumped over them both and landed away from them, looking over his shoulder.

"Can't touch this...boys." Drake eyes widen seeing three more of the Scythe demons appear from the ground, one of them picked up the fallen ones scythe and carried both. Drake groaned as he rubbed his nose in frustration, resting Rebellion on his shoulder.

"Me and my big mouth." Drake said as he looked at the demons before dashing towards them beyond the speed of Lightning. The demons met with similar speeds as the entire roof was filled with metal smashing against metal as the demons swung at the best speed they could muster but Drake kept dodging with ease. With the training he has had with his Mother she taught that you must practically be closed off to all attacks and expect everything.

He blocked two oft the scythes grinning as the two demons snarled at him, insulted that they could not handle this brat. Drake pulled out Ebony and blocked two scythe from behind his back, sparks flying as the metal grind against metal. Drake pushed them all back with great force that made them all stagger from the force, giving Drake the chance to strike as he swung his sword and cleaved one in half. He could feel the power of Rebellion surge within him, the blade calling out to slay more demons and regain what it has lost. The demonic blood that stained the steel blade turned to steam as the blood disappeared, like it was being absorbed. At this point he was expecting the Hunter demon to drag him into Limbo, or maybe even a Demon Lord just so it can try to kill him.

 _BANG!_

...What he wasn't expecting was one of the demons to explode from a bullet, the gunshot echoing across the sky. Drake and the remaining demons turned to see someone else on the other roof. Drake was shocked for two things, one: Someone knew that they were up here and could kill the demons with a normal gun. Two: It was an insanely hot chick.

The woman had dark, chin-length hair on both sides of her face and she has a fringe that reaches her eyebrows, with the hair framing her face reaching her collar bone. Her outfit consists of a white jacket with what appears to be a harness underneath with no shirt revealing ample cleavage. She also has white short shorts and red gloves. She has magazine pouches on either side of her hips and knee high boots, and she wore sunglasses. On her back was a very large rocket launcher with a blade at the end, and what looked like a sub machine gun on her side. In her hand was a pistol with a smoking barrel, the woman stoic expression showed she was not to mess with. That of course didn't stop the demons from charging at her in rage, they will kill the Sparda later but this woman must pay in blo-!

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

Drake stared in shock as the three demon heads exploded in gore with the woman still standing there with a stoic expression. Drake could not deny this extremely hot woman with the gigantic boobs was a beast. So clearing his breath he put Rebellion away Drake walked over to the edge of the roof, waving at the lady on the other side.

"I didn't think other people hunted demons."

"..."

"...Uh, well thanks for the help, Lady."

"..."

"...You got a na-!"

 _BANG!_

"OW!" Drake cried in pain as a bullet pierced his head. Now he learned two more things, the first is that he could survive a bullet to the head, and that the bullets she used had some sort of magical property to them that helped her kill demons. That of course didn't stop it from hurting like a bitch, though he kind of wished he was more prepared otherwise it would have bounced off.

"SHIT! WHY DID YOU FUCKING DO THAT?!" Drake exclaimed in rage while the woman holstered her gun.

"Well you certainly carry his abilities, that's a start." The woman said as she holstered her gun before turning around and walking away. As Drake rubbed his head in pain, the wound instantly healing when he watched her stop and looked over her shoulder. "...I'll see ya later, kid." With that the woman jumped off the building leaving the boy alone. Now he had even more questions, who was that chick? Did she know him? Why did she shoot him? All these questions and he doubted he was gonna get answers right now. For now he should head back with the others and see if they are alright, with that Drake went back to find the girls.

"What a weird night."

 **(Next Morning)**

"And you think this demon is working for Phobos?" Trish asked as she poured some milk into Will's glass. Drake, Will and Irma decided to have breakfast at Trish's place while Cornelia, Taranee, and Hay Lin made Lillian class to partake into Community Service Day (Which was on a Friday, today) and lick over like four thousand envelopes with no sponges. Right now the group told Trish what had happened last night with Collins, the riddle, and the woman who shot him. Trish wasn't happy about the whole woman shooting her son but she was intrigued by the Beast and the riddle.

"More likely it is using him." Drake corrected as he ate his oatmeal.

"Most likely, the problem if a demon is using Phobos it is most likely a Duke or President...or worse." Trish said making the three worried.

"But I thought the Demon Kings couldn't escape Hell?" Irma asked and hoping it was true.

"They can't, but that's why it can possibly be a Duke...a weak one but very manipulative if it can convince Phobos to work with him." Trish stated as she put some dishes away. "We'll have to keep a lookout, when there is one demon more are to follow."

"What about the Umbran Night? And the Crimson Luna?" Drake asked. His mother should know about this Crimson Moon since she herself was a demon and had been in hell before.

"Sadly this Crimson Moon is something I never heard of, but I might know someone who might." Trish said before looking at the kids. "And the Umbran Night, I can't say what it is because I have never heard of it. Perhaps it is a Shadow Demon." Trish said closing her eyes in deep thought, before they burst open in realization. Thankfully none of the kids notice as they ate while Trish regained her posture, before trying to change the subject for now.

"Though I must admit the Rose part is also confusing, after all rose is the color of red and I still can't figure it out." She heard her son choke on his food, smiling from teasing her son. She was not blind to the signs of love, her son loved Will for years but would never admit it. Though she will not push him and let him admit it on his own terms.

"So what do you kids plan to do today?" Trish asked changing the subject again so the girls wouldn't catch on.

"I think we should go train, try those combos I was talking about." Drake suggested, the girls nodding in agreement.

"Good, I'll accompany you but first I'll have to check with something. In the meantime finish up and gather the others to try out your strength, I feel as though the threat of Phobos has become even worse." Once the kids finished eating they gathered their things and headed for the door.

"See ya in a little bit, Mom." Trish pecked her son on the head, followed by Will and Irma.

"Bye Ms. Sparda." The girls waved goodbye as the three left leaving the woman alone. The woman stood in front of the door for a second before taking a deep breath, walking back into the kitchen.

"I figured you would find me." Trish said outloud as she picked up the dishes and placed them in the sink. "I sensed you the minute you arrived in Heatherfield...but I thought you were just finishing something here."

"And not say hello to an old friend?" Trish turned around and glared at the woman sitting at her diner table, the same woman Drake described had shot him.

"After all it has been a very long time, Trish. Did you not miss me?"

"More then you think...Lady."

* * *

 **AND I AM DONE! YES! We are getting places! A Beast is hiding among the people of Heatherfield, protecting the princess of Meridian. Who is the Princess? Will Drake and the Guardians find her before it is to late? What is the Umbran Night and can Drake protect Will at all cost? Find out next time on WITCH May Cry: Drake's Awakening!**

 **Did you like my Intro song? It's Bloody Stream by Coda, they play it on the second part of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Love that song. I'm gonna be re-uploading the old chapters with the intro so it's more...amazing in a sense. I might update another song after this arc or the next but that is up to you guys.**

 **So now I have officially completed the Power scaling chart of this Book but won't be posting it until the end of this arc. It is simply easier that way. Now Lady is in town, and why did she shoot Drake? Why does Trish look like she and Lady now have bad blood? Find out next chapter.**

 **Here's a little thing on the harem:**

 **Will**

 **Irma**

 **Taranee**

 **Cornelia**

 **Hay Lin**

 **Elyon**

 **Lady**

 **And...that's all you need to know who is in the harem so far. There is gonna be more but that will be saved until later.**

 **Next Chapter Summary: Drake and the Guardians head on a School Trip up in the snowy mountains for a day, but the girls are to busy being jealous of a new girl in school who seems to have eyes for Drake. Meanwhile Drake is now dealing with the returned Cedric who wishes the demise of the Sparda, and Drake meets the deadly Demon...Serrator, the Trickster. Next time on WITCH May Cry: Drake's Awakening, Chapter Thirteen: Battle on the Mountain.**

 **Until then enjoy. Please review, pm for ideas, etc! Zer0the0mega108 out!**


End file.
